Nuzlocke: Deliverance
by mangaluva
Summary: After the events in Sootopolis, Archie decided to try and start making amends for his actions through his own efforts, and figured he'd have better luck doing so in Sinnoh than rotting away in a jail cell in Hoenn. Maybe he'll succeed, maybe he won't, but unfortunately he'll still have to be prepared to make more sacrifices to achieve his goal.
1. Prologue

_Pokémon: 3 Deaths: 0_

 _{Monua 14th, 2:41AM}  
_ _{Sootopolis}_ _  
_

For all the destruction that had happened a month and half ago, Sootopolis was already looking like a relatively stable city again. A fair number of homes had only needed a quick patch-up for people to live in again, and other homes that had been entirely torn down were well on their way to being completely rebuilt from scratch. There weren't yet enough buildings for the entire population, though. Some people had gone to less damaged cities to stay with friends or family, while others who had nowhere else to go-or simply didn't _want_ to go-were sharing those homes that had already been finished. A sizeable number of people were also camping in public buildings such as school or in the rooms of hospitalized relatives. He hadn't gotten his hands on any pictures of the original damage yet, but even just seeing that handful of construction sites made his heart twinge a little. The occasional stray chunk of leftover debris that obscured the view of stars reflecting in the city's still and quiet waters was still enough for him to realize that things just wouldn't be the same anymore.

The occasional debris wasn't the only thing floating around that night, however. The water quietly rippled around him as he carefully made his way over to shore, sitting on his companion's head. He stood when they reached the edge, hopping onto solid ground. He offered a nod to his partner and slipped off, sliding around walls and trying to stick to the shadows. Even at such a late hour, the night offered more light than he wanted.

He snuck up the steps that led to the largest building of the city, still perched proudly on the island in the center of the crater. It was a familiar sight, despite how little he'd come here in the past. His stomach twisted slightly at the thought that, while Sootopolis could've potentially been called a home before- a home for _him_ , a home that would always leave its doors open for him to walk through- it wouldn't be one he could return to anymore.

Still, he was going to take a risky bet and hope that this home hadn't closed its doors to him. Not yet.

His hand twitched nervously before settling on the pad, allowing it to read the print of his palm. It took all of one second for it to scan, really, but he could still feel the adrenaline rise for that short moment in which he didn't know what to expect.

The pad gave a single, quiet beep, and the door unlocked.

Holding back a sigh of relief- his business here was still far from over, he couldn't be relieved just yet- he carefully pushed through. Glancing around the hall and searching for any sign of movement, any person or Pokémon that could potentially notice his presence, he- very legally, actually- entered the building.

He took a moment to remind himself of the mansion's layout. He'd thought about it before coming here, of course- he'd thought about everything he planned to do while he was here. The League was officially beginning tomorrow, the participants all set to battle against Sidney of the Elite Four. Aside from the Pokémon that would be sleeping in the pool at the back of the mansion, the place should be empty. The mansion's main human resident was probably over in Evergrande, sleeping in a room, getting ready to watch the matches in the morning. Still, he wanted to get this over with quickly, hopefully getting out as easily as he'd gotten in. Careful to keep his steps silent, not turning on any lights, he tried to slip through the building and head for the only room that he could remember the location of.

...Unfortunately, his hopes of going unnoticed were very short-lived.

He was halfway through the hall when the lights sprang to life on their own and he froze in his tracks. Movement detector? No. He felt his face drain a little when, in front of the very room he'd planned to go to, he saw the person he thought would be in Evergrande.

"I'd have expected you to be at the League."

Juan's lips curled up into a half-hearted smirk.

"Sorry to disappoint you, brother." Juan slowly made his way over, closing the gap until he was just out of Archie's reach. The Aqua Leader shifted warily, spacing his legs and bending them just enough that he could jump back is necessary. He didn't dare reach for the Pokéballs on his belt- he had Coby and Magellan on-hand, but he'd left Shanks outside to wait for him and knock out any swimming Pokémon liable to raise an alarm. He didn't know if Juan had any of his own Pokémon with him, much less which ones. Things were going to get more than troublesome if Juan pulled out Kendrick, his big old Kingdra. "I thought that, if you were to break into the mansion-"

"Hey now, it'd have been a break-in if I'd dropped in through the window," Archie snorted dryly. "All I did was come in through the front door after getting my palmprint scanned."

"Yes, I'm sure that doing something the legal way for a change must be something to be proud of," Juan said placidly. Archie bit back a wince. "But I...knew you would come here eventually. I've been waiting for you."

Archie's fingers twitched. _Don't unclip anything yet_ , he reminded himself. "That's nice of you," Archie said. "Any particular reason?"

Juan actually looked hesitant for a moment. "To perform my civic duties as a Gym Leader and arrest you, obviously," he replied.

"Figures." Archie crouched just another notch.

Juan's face fell a little, taking on a similar stance to Archie's and preparing himself for a potential assault. "I'm sorry that things have turned out this way," he said sincerely.

"I know you are," Archie replied quietly. He frowned, his next statement more firm: "But it's not your fault."

Juan blinked and straightened a little, visibly thrown back by the comment. "What?" Archie wasn't above taking advantage of the opening and plowed forward, driving a solid fist into Juan's stomach. The elder brother doubled over with a gasp, which left him open for Archie to deliver a sharp blow to the back of his neck.

Archie slid an arm under Juan's chest and caught the older man just as his legs gave way and his consciousness slipped away.

"Yeesh, you're heavy," Archie grumbled, pulling Juan up so that he could carry his elder brother in a way that wouldn't snap _either_ of their backs. "Who'd have thought you could hide that much muscle under such ugly-assed clothes?"

Archie took a deep breath and hoisted Juan up, dragging him to the bedroom. Archie knew that 'grace' and 'elegance' were important factors for someone that had more of an inclination to contests than battles. Personally, he couldn't see the appeal behind it, and he probably never would, but he _knew_ that contests took a lot more work than one could expect at first glance, and he could honestly appreciate the double effort that someone like Juan put into what he did. It couldn't be easy, trying to keep your movements smooth when you were built like a sailor. It also couldn't be easy twirling across the stage with a leg that'd had its muscle torn and never fully healed. But Juan made it _work_ , and nobody could tell a damn thing. As much as he rolled his eyes at his brother, Archie was impressed. And a little proud. Not that he'd tell.

He pressed his shoulder against the bedroom door and pushed it open, giving Juan one last hoist across the room before dropping the gym leader onto the bed. He lifted Juan's legs up onto the sheets and propped a pillow so the elder brother be _somewhat_ comfortable, at least, while he was out cold. When that was all set and done, Archie immediately went and searched the closet. He picked out a coat that he figured Juan liked a lot but wouldn't be utterly heartbroken to lose, as well as a shirt, pair of pants, and a pair of shoes. Juan was a _bit_ shorter, but due to their thankfully similar builds, Archie would probably still fit into them.

Clothes under one arm, Archie quickly darted over to the nightstand and used his spare hand to start sifting through Juan's drawers. He wasn't sure Juan kept any of his things here, but- _aha._

Archie plucked out Juan's ID and his ferry pass. For his plan, he'd need those.

He stiffened when he heard Juan begin to stir. His time here was running out.

He clutched the cards and clothes, holding them tighter against his chest. "Juan...please don't blame yourself for anything. I know you're the kind that would. But...none of this is your fault."

With that, Archie dashed out of the bedroom, ran through the hall, and made a combeeline for his Sharpedo by the water and the submarine where Marc and Kalle were still hiding.

{}

{}

 _SURPRIIIISE! The "fabulous" Key-chan here, with a special sidefic (and totally not stealing the Author's Note that Mangaluva will be using)!_ _This one follows immediately after (as well as a tiny bit during) Mangaluva's Emerald nuzlocke,_ Calamity Calls _. Reading the previous three fics is fairly necessary for understanding pretty much the entire plot of this one and many of the characters in it. This fic,_ Deliverance _, is going to run directly in parallel with_ Dimensional Destruction _, a Platinum nuzlocke in which the main character is Saylee, now joined by the dual protagonist of_ Calamity Calls _, Key (which, actually, I named 'Key' by accident and was not intended as a self-insert protag at first), as the illustrious pair take off to Sinnoh to follow some leads and kick some ass—but of course, life is never easy on them, and the situation in Sinnoh is already much worse than they expected…_

Deliverance _is essentially going to recount the events in_ Dimensional Destruction _from a different point of view, this time following the (mis)adventures of Archie, a criminal on the run and hoping that Sinnoh will offer him better chances at doing good than a jail cell in Hoenn would._

 _Since the Pokémon world has it's own month names, as you probably noticed, here's a reminder:_

 _January - February - March - April - May - June - July - August - September - October - November - December  
Honua - Suinua - Arnua - Shanua - Gronua - Kyonua - Reginua - Artinua - Zanua - Monua - Jinua - Darnua  
(Thus putting the current events to happen in the equivalent of October)_

 _I've played the German version of the game, in which the character names are different. While most character and place names are in English, some, for various reasons, have been given the German names instead. Sometimes it's because we like the German names better than the English ones, sometimes it's because the German name seems more appropriate for thematic reasons, and in one case it's due to an injoke between ourselves that has mutated into a plot point. Any time character names are German instead of English, I'll put a note in the A/N just to make sure you know who it is. (I think it's fair enough to assume that, this fic being in English, most of the readers will have played the English-language version :P). The most prominent ones that have come up so far are Marc and Kalle—Maxie and Tabitha of Team Magma in the English version. This one was entirely a care of liking the German names much better._

 _Okay, so as a little standard reminder, the Nuzlocke challenge is aimed at hardcore Pokémon gamers who want a bit more challenge out of their game. There are three basic rules, with various alterations possible._

 _\- Catch only the first Pokémon you meet on each route or territory. If you kill the first Pokémon, too bad. Move on and catch nothing in that area ever again. (Two alterations to this rule, one minor and one major. The minor one is a no dupes clause; this extends along evolutionary lines, so if I catch and lose, say, a Hoothoot, I cannot later catch a Noctowl. The major one is that if I see a shiny, all catching rules go out the window, but then if the shiny is captured in this irregular manner it is to be put in a special PC box and nothing else. If I do catch one, I probably won't bring it up in the fic, I'll just have the joy of owning it.)_

 _\- Nickname all Pokémon. (I usually do this alliteratively, to match Mangaluva's naming rule.) This rule famously serves no real gameplay purpose, other than making rule 3 hurt more…_

 _\- If a Pokémon faints in battle, it is dead. Box or release it, but never use it again. (In the beginning I used to release them. I never imagined that releasing Wanda the Beautifly would cause me to genuinely cry for three days. Now I box them because I keep forgetting to takes notes about their abilities so now I keep them in case Mangaluva needs the info.)_

 _I don't use the no-items rule. Also, when asked by a friend what happens if you run out of usable Pokémon entirely (IE your team is wiped out and you've no usable boxed Pokémon), I decided that it just means going back to the last save point, rather than starting the whole game over._

 _So that's the challenge. It's certainly turned out to be more emotional than a usual runthrough of the game, making you much more attached to your Pokémon—which, again, just makes it hurt more when they die. That's probably what brings the Pokémon to life so much in your head. This is still Saylee's story, and still also Key's... but now it's also the story of Archie and Shanks and many, MANY other characters that just don't get enough screentime in any of the fics because they're all protags of their own lives._


	2. Chapter 1

_Pokémon: 3 Deaths: 0_

 _{Monua 15th, 3:28PM}  
_ _{Slateport docks}_

"I can't tell you how honored I am to be in your presence."

"Who's there?" Kalle demanded, grabbing one of his pokéballs. "Show yourself!"

Archie stiffened, rubbing his chin nervously. It wasn't the first time, but it still felt weird being clean-shaven. _But Juan doesn't have a beard, only his stupid little moustache thing_ … He had put a lot of work into looking like his brother before they headed for the harbor, more than when he first tested his idea a month ago, and Marc and Kalle had spent a long time with stage makeup and wigs to look like entirely different people (why Kalle carried so much, Archie didn't ask, but Kalle looked like a woman ten years younger, while Marc seemed to have gained twenty years and an entirely different eye colour and jaw shape). They were all extremely jittery about being out in public once more, but the few dock workers who'd noticed them hadn't looked twice at them, aside from a few who'd said "hello" to "Juan".

"There," Marc said, pointing. The docks were dimly lit in the light of pre-dawn, but Archie was just able to make out a man with blue hair and a long grey coat leaning against a packing crate. "Who are you?"

"Call me Saturn," the man said. "I know who _you_ are. Nice disguises, by the way. They'd have fooled me if I hadn't been tracking you all the way from where you ditched the submarine."

"Are you with the police?" Marc asked.

"Of course not," Saturn _tsked_. "I represent an energy conglomeration that hopes to make the entire world a better place. We hope to do so by utilizing the powers of the gods."

"I shall keep an eye out for your obituary," Marc said dryly.

"Won't you join us?" Saturn said, smiling at them and holding out his hand. "We will pay you well, and we can protect you from the world police. You will never have to face trial for your sad mistakes. We know you meant it for the best. We can help you control the powers of the Orbs…"

" _Hell. No_." Archie said flatly. He shuddered as he remembered the feeling of the Orb sinking into his chest, the power that had flowed through his veins and then… _Darkness and drowning in hate_ , he remembered. _Like after Dad died, but… endless_. "You don't want the Orbs," he said. "You might think you do, but you really, really don't."

"We can control them," Saturn promised.

"You can't," Kalle growled. "I've seen what happens to people who think they can control the Orbs. No _way_."

Saturn scowled. "Don't be foolish," he snapped. "This is for the sake of the world!"

"That's what we said," Archie replied, pushing past him.

"I could call for the police," Saturn threatened. Kalle slammed him back against the crate with a snarl, a knife appearing in his hand. Given that he was dressed as a woman wearing a short, tight dress with no coat, where he'd gotten it from was anybody's guess.

"Or maybe you'll never speak again," Kalle giggled, pressing the knife against Saturn's throat and looking very much like himself again.

"No!" Archie gasped, pulling Kalle aside and punching Saturn in the forehead. The man's head clanged off of the crate and he collapsed, unconscious.

"And just what do you propose we do with him?" Marc asked flatly.

"Maybe _you're_ comfortable with flat-out killing him, but _I'm_ not," Archie snapped, looking around. The docks were still pretty much empty, but there was still a chance that somebody had heard the noise. He pulled Shanks' pokéball out of his pocket.

"You two grab this guy and help me dump him in the water," he ordered, releasing Shanks off the side of the docks. "Shanks, drag this guy as far out to sea as you can get in ten minutes and leave him floating face-up." Saturn groaned feebly. "He'll probably wake up soon anyway. Come straight back without him, got it?"

"Aye aye, kiddo," Shanks said as Marc and Kalle hauled Saturn into the water. He grabbed Saturn's coat in his teeth and shot off.

"When he wakes, he will inform the police of our disguises," Marc pointed out.

"If he does, he'll have to get back to land first," Archie said. "But I'm not entirely sure that guy wants to be seen talking to the police. Even if he does, by that time, we'll be far away." He pointed across the water, where a ship was sailing towards the harbor.

"The one to Sinnoh's gonna be the one leaving first, right?" Kalle asked, straightening his dress again. "Do you want help getting your team on? Y'know, as a last effort to do something for you. Pretty sure it's one of those dumb cruisers that take three days to get to your destination and don't let you take your Pokémon with you."

Archie shook his head. "Wrong on both statements. That one's probably coming in from Johto and gonna take ages to get all the current passengers off, prepare the rooms, double-check the entire ship, and get all the new passengers on, so I won't be leaving anywhere for another while- still leaving before that other asshole gets back, though. I think the one headed for Unova is the one that's already docked over there. If anything, I'd probably have to get Coby to help _you_ smuggle your teams onto the ship."

Kalle shrugged. "Don't worry about us, we'll deal with it. Just get onto your ship, lock yourself up in your cabin or whatever, stay safe until you get there, stuff like that."

"We wish you the best of luck on your journey," Marc said. Archie gave a small nod, and the Magma leader looked down at the floor awkwardly. "For what it's worth- I'm sorry for everything you went through. You're a grown adult now, of course, but...as one who was previously meant to become your legal guardian, I should have never allowed for any of this to occur."

Archie didn't respond.

Marc and Kalle politely bowed to bid him adieu and walked past him, heading for the cruiser that would take the two of them to Unova. Archie turned and watched as the gap between them gradually widened.

"Hey!"

The two Magmas paused in their tracks, offering Archie attentive looks.

He'd called out to them, but what was he going to say? _Good luck? Have a good life?_ After all that had happened, it felt wrong to say something like that out loud. Very, excruciatingly wrong. He wasn't exactly wishing them good luck and would honestly prefer that they get torn and eaten by a school of Basculin once they got there, but… it felt wrong to say _that_ out loud, too. At this point, they were all metaphorically in the same boat, just trying to go somewhere that wasn't Hoenn and make amends in a way that wasn't just sitting around behind bars. As much as he hated to admit it, as much as he hated them for everything that went down in the past ten years, it was a feeling he knew and understood and couldn't blame them for.

He opened his mouth a couple times, hesitant on what exactly should come out of his mouth as the other two patiently waited. Eventually he just closed it again and decided not to say anything.

Despite that, Marc smiled and Kalle smirked before pressing forward again.

 _{Monua 15th, 8:34PM}  
_ _{Slateport docks}  
_ _{S.S. Conway}_

Archie thought it pretty convenient that the ship was leaving in the evening, when the sun had set well into the horizon. It wasn't entirely dark yet, and the sky and sea still full of vibrantly warm colors. But it was late enough that, should any of the crew members happen to spot Coby long before he could finish smuggling all of the Aqua leader's Pokéballs through the porthole, it would be a lot easier to brush off Coby's presence.

And spot him they did. Sort of.

Coby just barely had the time to carry in the Pokéball of his faithful old Sharpedo that a crew member came knocking on the door of his cabin. Archie momentarily froze, staring as the crew member called for him, praying they would just go away. When it didn't seem like they would, Archie quickly hissed for his companion to leave, shoving Shanks' Pokéball in his coat pocket, and the Crobat instantly darted back out of the porthole.

Archie went and opened the door with a sigh. "Ah, please pardon me for the wait," he said with his best Juan impression, forcing an embarrassed smile. It was fairly easy, just having to bring his voice up by a pitch and speaking in his strongest Kanto accent. Despite having lived in Hoenn for well over twenty years, Juan didn't seem to have ever dropped his native accent. That, or Juan was just _purposely_ using it in public because it was one of the things he was known for and he thought people would collapse from the shock of hearing him with a normal Hoenn accent. "I only wished for air, but then a wild Crobat came in uninvited and I just now succeeded in chasing it out."

"Oh! I'm sorry for the disturbance, Mr Irving," the crew member apologized. "I'd suggest closing the porthole to prevent it from happening again." Archie kept a straight face as he nodded in agreement and turned back to go and close the cabin's small window. _Guess Shanks is as much support as I'll be getting_... he thought dejectedly. "Do you need extra air conditioning?"

"Not to worry, I will be fine," he reported, glancing over. "Is there anything you needed from me?"

"Oh, right-" The first thing the crew member did was rattle off the breakfast, lunch, and dinner schedules, as well as the time at which they'd dock in Olivine. She also re-explained what his cabin had and where everything was or how they worked. He patiently listened and took note of all the formality explanations. When she was finished, he thanked her and quietly waited, expecting her to say something else.

"You're a gym leader, so you're already aware of the situation, but we're also required to ask that should you see any potential sign of Archibald Irving, Marc Hyland, or Kalle Hyland, or any other suspicious person, that you immediately inform the crew."

"I would like to believe that my home city being destroyed is more than enough to be aware of the situation even if weren't a gym leader," he said. He'd thought back to how _conversationally_ Juan had taken a jab at his criminal record, but unfortunately he wasn't that good of an actor and his own jab at his actions came out a little more bitter than he'd planned.

"Since you're a gym leader, the crew would like to make an additional request," the lady continued. "If you see any of the wanted criminals or anyone performing suspicious activities, we trust you to be able to handle them yourself when the time comes. With your permission, we'd also like to inform the rest of the passengers that they can report their findings to you, as well."

"You're welcome to tell them such," Archie nodded. "Whether I can do anything will depend on how well-prepared the criminals are."

"Well...this is a cruise that doesn't allow battle-ready Pokémon, if that's what you mean."

"That is certainly correct, which is why I boarded without my team," Archie replied, "but given the record of Archie and the Hylands, I'm not convinced they would care much for that and instead attempt to smuggle their own teams on. Confident as I am in my hand-to-hand combat skills, I doubt it would have much effect against any of their Pokémon companions should they have them."

The lady wrinkled her nose. "Fair enough. Thank you very much Mr Irving, and again I apologize for the disturbance," she finished with a polite bow before leaving.

Archie closed the door again, turning so he could go flop over the bed and muffle a groan in the sheets.

He didn't want to risk opening the porthole again. Even if he _did_ risk it, Coby was probably thinking the same thing and the Crobat was now watching over his and the Mightyena's Pokéballs, pondering on what to do. Archie couldn't think of a way to communicate it, so he just had to hope that his two remaining companions would eventually go to Juan's.

Even if they were the Pokémon of a criminal, even if they would probably end up having to go through all sorts of questioning- and possibly a few punishments- rather entrust Coby and Magellan to one of his brothers than to the wild.

 _{Monua 16th, 1:16PM}  
_ _{Olivine docks}  
_ _{S.S. Conway}_

"What do you mean, I'm not allowed to bring my Pokémon with me?!"

Archie glanced over the rail, looking down to where a young man with messy hair was looking relatively appalled about not being able to carry his team on-board. The crew guy likely started calmly explaining that it was just part of regulations, but the young man had started heatedly arguing back. It wasn't exactly something Archie cared about enough to eavesdrop, but it was still kind of difficult to overhear, and by the end of it Archie had found out that the guy was essentially a gym leader in Kanto and had something urgent to do in Sinnoh and was very, _extremely_ reluctant to try and compromise between either waiting for a next ship with his Pokémon or leaving them behind to board this one. The young man had eventually stormed off, fuming.

The ship had been going all night and most of the day before finally docking in Olivine. Archie had come out for a little stroll to catch some fresh air, but now that the new passengers were starting to pile onto the cruiser he decided it was time to leave the deck and return to his cabin. He'd probably come out again when it was darker and there wouldn't be so many people wandering. Some corner of his mind wondered if the Kanto gym leader would resign himself to waiting for the next ship or if he'd board without his Pokémon after all.

Bowing with a polite smile to all the staff members he came across and the occasional stranger that gave him a passing greeting, Archie returned to his room and closed the door behind him with a sigh. He needed to make sure that when he was out and in presence of other people he didn't let his act slip, at least until he got to Sinnoh. Then he could finally ditch the ugly carnival outfit that Juan loved to wear. He knew that by then news would have spread about Juan still being very much in Hoenn and that the Juan who'd boarded on the cruiser was a fake, and that he'd need a new identity. It was probably time to start thinking of a new persona.

He absently stared at himself in the nearest mirror, using a hand to cover the parts of his hair that he'd temporarily dyed white. Would it be better to dye his hair entirely? He scowled as he partially considered going for some kind of orange or red, purely because he hated the color. Maybe a dark purple? Blue of any sort would be too obvious. The white he had now was _awful_ , and light colors were probably a terrible idea to begin with because the roots of his hair would become that much easier to see. Hair color wasn't the only thing he needed to change, though…

He blinked, suddenly a little more aware of how he looked in the mirror. Until now he'd just given his reflection passing glances, making sure that he still looked like Juan, that his outfit was sitting right and his hair was gelled back like it should be and the white hadn't washed out while he wasn't paying attention. Now he was looking at someone that wasn't Juan, but that wasn't quite him either. With his hand covering the white, he didn't have the odd colors that Juan liked, but he didn't have the unkempt mess that 'Archie' would either. He didn't have his beard, and he wasn't wearing his bandana. He didn't have the small, faint scar under his left eye that Juan normally would've. Not quite being one or the other was kind of...unnerving.

"Ah- _HA!_ " he started, pointing dramatically at his reflection. "I've seen the criminal Archie Irving! As staff requested, I must inform myself!" He dropped his voice to a grave tone. "Sir, I have seen a terrible criminal. But fear not, I will be close to him at all times!" he promised with a salute.

He stood there for a moment before finally chuckling, sticking his hands in his pockets and going to drop on the bed.

...He _really_ couldn't wait to ditch these clothes.

{}

{}

 _I think I'm gonna start posting random questions at the end of each chapter just because I can._

 _Did you know that you can use mathematics to calculate pi by throwing frozen hotdogs around your kitchen? It's a proven thing. I've been telling literally everyone and anyone just because it's hilarious._

 _Also the first half of the first scene (up to Saturn getting dumped in the water) is Mangaluva's writing. The separation bit was just something I added afterwards because it felt like something that needed to be done and I thought it would fit better with her scene than if I split it into a whole new one._

 _ **ARCHIE**_

 _Shanks the Sharpedo, Coby the Crobat, Magellan ("Mage") the Mightyena_


	3. Chapter 2

_Pokémon: 1 Deaths: 0_

 _{Monua 17th, 1:02AM}_ _  
_ _{S.S. Conway}_

Blue kept a carefully neutral face as he went for a 'midnight stroll'. There were multiple reasons for which he couldn't sleep, having spent all day with Galactic Energy and Hoenn disasters and Saylee's uncanny talent for getting into colossal trouble rolling around in his head over and over again. But there was another reason he'd- purposely- stayed up, and now he was out to make it one reason less keeping him awake.

Of course he'd been pissed when he was told that he couldn't take his team onto the ship, even if he promised not to release them from their Pokéballs. He couldn't afford to wait for the next ship, and he sure as fuck couldn't afford to go to Sinnoh to kick some Galactic ass without his Pokémon. In the end he'd gone to buy a small sack, dropped his Pokéballs in it, and entrusted it to Pete before returning to board the cruiser. His Pidgeot was strong and fast enough that he could probably keep up with the cruiser and fly from a distance for a good while, even if not forever. So now Blue just hoped it'd be late and dark enough that he could discreetly get Pete to land, return him to his Pokéball, and sneak the sack of Pokéballs back to his room.

Heading to the back of the ship, Blue glanced around and made sure that he was alone before wordlessly raising an arm. It took a minute, but eventually he heard the quiet flapping of wings, and felt a tiny gust going in opposite direction of the wind as Pete tried to hover over the floor.

"Thanks Pete, you're fantastic," Blue said, taking the sack out of the Pidgeot's claws.

"Damn right I am, but now I'd appreciate it if I could rest because that was a long trip," Pete replied tiredly.

"Nah, I think I'll tie you up and make you Gyarados-fodder," Blue quipped, digging around in the sack. He finally found Pete's Pokéball and returned the eye-rolling Pidgeot as requested. He pulled the remaining Pokéballs out of the sack, clipping them to his belt one after the other, tugging on the edge of his coat to ensure that his team was covered and hidden. The sack would be too suspicious and one of the first things he'd be asked about if he ran into anyone. Now that he didn't need it anymore, he folded it and stuffed it best as he could into a coat pocket. Maybe he'd have thought of throwing it out into the ocean if he hadn't had a bit of a thing against littering.

He started making his way back to his room, taking the long way and nearing the front of the ship.

He momentarily stopped in his tracks and frowned when he heard a weird _thump_.

Ignoring the way to his room and instead deciding to continue toward the front, following the muffled sounds of what he thought was probably a struggle. When he finally had a full view of the ship's front, he saw two people on the floor trying to pin each other down; one of them was a rich-looking guy with black and white hair and a long, blue coat with high lapels and a bunch of frills- the other was a scrawny-looking person with green hair and a grey jumpsuit.

The one in the ugly blue coat clearly had the upper hand, but seeing the outfit combination of the other made Blue snarl and step in.

He shamelessly gave the grunt a solid punch in the head.

The frilly one paused before carefully standing up, pulling the dazed grunt to their feet and immediately proceeding to lock the grunt's arms behind their back. Fuck, he was _tall_. "Thank you," the frilly one said. His accent was strange, like someone from a different region trying to sound like they were from Kanto and not quite getting it right. "I appreciate the help."

"I'm at the stage where I'll smack the shit out of anyone wearing that kind of outfit," Blue said darkly, folding his arms. "What happened?"

"Midnight stroll. I quite enjoy the sea breeze. Had it been warmer I would've thought we were still in Hoenn." _So this guy's from Hoenn, maybe?_ Blue thought. It'd explain the other half of his accent. "Unfortunately, it seems I wasn't the only person to have considered that," the frilly one continued, visibly a little disgruntled. "I was standing by the rail here when this young man snuck up from behind and assaulted me. Then he proceeded to try and throw me overboard while I was disoriented."

"You were an interference!" the grunt in his grip spat.

"An interference to what, your view of the ocean?" the frilly one snapped back. He straightened and cleared his throat when his Hoenn accent slipped a bit more.

"What were you planning?" Blue asked, glaring at the grunt.

"Oh, nothing much, just blowing up the cruiser," the grunt replied smugly.

"You _what?!_ " Blue hissed. The grunt suddenly whined in pain and twisted a little. The taller man had a surprisingly dark look on his face. He was probably holding the grunt's arms at an 'unpleasant' angle.

"I suggest we inform the crew," the blue-coated man said. "Perhaps they can then contact the police and-" There was an odd pause, but it only lasted a couple seconds.

"What's going on here?"

Blue turned around and saw a dark-haired woman, wearing a red hat and coat with an insignia that looked kind of like a ranger's. _Oh, good._ "Just a gym leader about to dump a criminal on the crew. Planning to make them call the police and take this scrawny dude in for questioning," he shrugged, ignoring the grunt's growls at being labeled as 'scrawny'.

The ranger made a face. "Good luck with that," she said grimly. "The police are worthless there. Just about anything relating to the Galactic Energy Corporation gets either ignored entirely, pinned on someone else, or quietly swept under the rug."

"Just what I fucking needed," Blue cursed. The ranger offered an empathetic sigh. "So now what, we entrust this guy to the crew and tell them not to contact the police?"

"Eh, they'll be contacted, I'm just telling you not to expect much from them."

"Not like I can just barge into the station and threaten them," Blue grumbled. He turned to the tall, frilly man again. "I trust you to help me drag this man to the crew."

"Y-Yes, of course," he replied with a nod.

"I'm coming with you," the ranger said. The grunt obviously didn't agree with their plans and started kicking up a fuss. The tall man holding him, however, was doing a damn good job at keeping the criminal in his grasp as they walked. They didn't have to go all the way, though, as they'd visibly drawn attention and someone came to meet them halfway.

"The captain saw the struggle happening on the bow and called for one of us to go check," the crew man explained. _Well you sure took a damn long time to get off your ass_ , Blue thought with a scowl. "Mr Irving, are you injured anywhere?"

"I promise to drop by a hospital once the cruiser has docked in Canalave," the tall man said.

"Wait, back up," Blue interrupted, "did he call you _Irving_? Like _Archie Irving?_ " The blue-coated man stared at him.

"No, that is _Juan_ Irving, gym leader of Sootopolis," the crew member corrected. "You know, from Hoenn."

"The only Hoenn guy that I've met so far is that cryptic Steven bastard, I wouldn't recognise anyone else," Blue groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Would you mind leading us to where your crew's main quarters?" the ranger asked. "That way we can hand off this one to you guys. What was he trying to do, by the way?" she added, turning to the gym pair.

"Blow up the ship, apparently," the Juan guy replied bitterly.

The color visibly drained from the crew guy's face. "Right then, we'll take this one and watch him, and I'll send out a couple people to search the cruiser for explosives..."

"We'll follow you," the ranger nodded. "Irving there's got a good grip, I think it'd be a shame if he let go." Juan's lips twitched up into a smirk for a couple seconds. The crew man nodded and started leading them toward the staff area.

Blue walked just a few steps closer to the Hoenn leader when the latter gave the grunt a small shove forward to make him move it. "Juan Irving, huh? I'm Blue Oak, gym leader in Viridian, Kanto. Heard about the stuff that went down over there. Kanto'd be sending more people to help out if we didn't need some to rebuild in our own region, too. Sorry about that."

"We appreciate all the aid that has been sent, no matter how big or small," Juan replied softly. "Thank you."

"D'you mind if I ask a bunch of questions about the main guys responsible?" Blue asked. "The Aqua and Magma leaders, I mean. Are you related to that Archie guy at all?"

"Archie is my younger brother. I am also somewhat familiar with the Hylands, although my contact with both parties has been rather scarce in the past ten years," Juan said in a carefully neutral tone. "You are still welcome to ask any questions you'd like, and I'll do my best to answer. Are you searching for him?"

"I guess I'd kick his ass if I saw him, but I'm not out looking for him specifically," Blue answered dryly. "I've got a gut feeling that what I'm about to deal with might end up worse than what happened in Hoenn if I don't do anything about it. And I'm not gonna have anyone who can gather wild Pokémon together to fish out bodies and ruins. You were lucky to have Wallace with you for that." Juan gave him a confused look. Blue only gave the crew guy and the ranger a quick glance. "Saylee told me about him, so I know who he is."

"Well, he's the current Champion of Hoenn."

"I meant the other thing."

Juan stared.

Blue tried not to frown. Blue was making a very clear reference to Wallace's ability to make water Pokémon listen to him, and the fact that Juan didn't look like he knew what Blue was talking about raised a flag in the Kanto gym leader's head. He couldn't exactly say anything clearer than that with the other three around, not on the subject of avatars. According to Saylee, Wallace was the avatar to some small sea deity called Manaphy and had ascended _years_ ago, long before Lugia and Ho-Oh, and Juan had supposedly known for just as long. He'd specifically mentioned that he heard from Saylee, so he'd have hoped that it would click. Either Wallace still had other big roles on top of those that he didn't about, or…

"You know, in the same context as Archie and Marc," Blue added as casually as possible.

The fact that Juan still didn't seem to catch on immediately raised a second flag in Blue's head. "Oh! Right, yes, I see now," the blue-coated man nodded eventually.

"Glad you do," Blue said placidly.

They arrived in front of the staff's living quarters- or at least some part of it- and another crew person opened the door, warily listening to their story before inviting them all in. The tall man finally got to hand off the Galactic grunt and the scrawny, green-haired criminal was taken "somewhere safe". The crew agreed on five people to dispatch around the ship to investigate and search for anything that could harm the ship, two of them getting ready to head to where the struggle happened.

When the tall man politely bowed to leave, Blue snatched his arm. " _You_ 're not going anywhere," Blue said darkly. "There's no way you're the real Juan!"

"Wait, what?" one of the crew asked, doing a double-take.

Blue heard a faint ' _Tch_ ', and the next thing he knew the blue-coated man had slipped out of Blue's grip a whole lot easier than expected. He'd have expected some sort of denial first, instead of immediately running off. Although Blue was somewhat relieved to see that, when someone ran away for no apparent reason, the crew's first instinct was to at least give chase.

"You stay here and make sure the Galactic guy is taken to the police in Canalave!" Blue shouted to the ranger before following the others out.

There weren't a whole lot of places for a man to hide on a cruiser, and especially not for a man of his size. Rather than losing sight of him and being made to search, they eventually all found themselves at the front of the ship, with the blue-coated man easily balancing on the rail and facing his pursuers.

"Give it up!" one of the crew members shouted. "We've got you cornered!"

"Are you sure about that?" the tall man smirked smugly. "All I see behind me is a wide, open space..."

"We're still two hours away from Canalave, there's no way you'd survive getting there on your own if you jumped!" another barked. Despite the still relatively dark sky, Blue could see the frilly man's smirk widen.

"Who said I'd get there _alone_?" he grinned provokingly, pulling out a Pokéball. There were a few gasps as they all caught sight of it, and one of them lunged forward to grab him- but the man instantly bounced over the rail, dropping into the water. A third staff member immediately started shouting out orders at the scattering crew to prepare to retrieve him. Blue dashed through the mass and leaned on the rail, only to watch the man surf away on the back of something big and black and _damn fast_.

"That's...That's a _Sharpedo_ , isn't it?" one of the female crew members asked hesitantly, watching the two shapes slowly widen the gap between then and the cruiser. "I mean, it's the size of a Mossdeep Wailmer, but Wailmer don't have dorsal fins. I've _never_ seen a Sharpedo that huge...!"

"When you can, tell the authorities that you've seen Archibald Irving and that he's headed for Sinnoh," Blue said firmly. The lady gasped when he lifted his coat just enough to reach for the Pokéballs on his belt and released his Alakazam and Blastoise. "Adam, I need you to port me down onto Sam's back so I don't have to take a swim in the middle of the night during almost-winter. Sam, get ready to chase that other guy!"

"Understood," Adam nodded.

Blue turned to the lady again, noticing that several others had stopped to stare at him and his Pokémon as well. "Aren't you people glad I ignored your dumb rule about battle Pokémon not being allowed on the ship? Maybe you should consider revising that for, y'know, Leaders, rangers, handy people like us," Blue notioned, before Adam warped him down onto the Blastoise's shell. He immediately returned his Alakazam.

"Wouldn't it be faster to chase your target down with Pete?" Sam asked, starting to swim forward anyway.

"He's already been flying for ages just to follow the ship, I don't think he's got enough energy for a second round yet," Blue replied. "Closest city from here is Canalave, so that guy's probably gonna head there first. I can switch over to Pete when we arrive and he's a bit more rested."

"Gotcha."

 _{Monua 17th, 8:34AM}  
_ _{Canalave}_

The first light of dawn was just barely coming up from beyond the horizon when Blue and Sam finally arrived near Canalave. They'd traveled quite a distance, with Sam speeding as much as she could, though they never actually caught up to the Aqua Leader and his large Sharpedo. The cruiser they'd jumped from had long since vanished out of their sight and probably wouldn't arrive for another few hours. On the other hand, the Aqua Leader had arrived a fair amount of time before them too, which had probably given him more than enough time to vanish into the crowd or try to escape the city.

Blue unclipped Sam's Pokéball from his belt. "Thanks for carrying me all the way here," he said, returning her.

He set the Pokéball back in its place and picked out a different one so he could release his Pidgeot. "Hey Pete, how're you feeling? Did you get enough rest?"

"Enough to do whatever favour you're about to ask of me," Pete replied, giving his wings a stretch. The fact that he didn't fold them back against his body suggested he was ready and inviting Blue to hop on.

"Turns out the leader of Team Aqua was on that ship, so Sam and I tried to give chase, but we never caught up," Blue explained, easily climbing up on the Pidgeot's back. "Think you can fly up and find a really tall guy with tan skin and a frilly blue coat?"

"I'm sure I don't need to _actually_ answer that," Pete said placidly. After a few powerful strokes, Blue and Pete were already high up enough that they could see most of Canalave in a single glance. Blue couldn't make out any actual faces, and only just recognised Byron's gym around the southern end of the city from the last and only time he'd been to Sinnoh before, but Pete had much better eyes and could probably pick the Aqua Leader out from the mass if he was still around.

"He doesn't look like he's in the city," Pete reported, raising his head a little. A second later, however, Pete's gaze snapped slightly to the side, past Byron's gym. "I see someone between the trees. Long, blue coat. Running and heading further south."

"Hair color?"

"I'm seeing some black and white."

"That's our guy. Time to follow him and swoop down once he's past the forest."

"Only if you don't fall off," Pete quipped. Blue rolled his eyes.

{}

{}

 _I can't exactly promise that Mangaluva and I would actually have the time to write it out, but I've been wondering recently if there are any characters you guys would be interested in knowing more about? I was mostly thinking of canon characters and how they would've each changed in our Nuzlocke environment, but maybe you'd be curious about some of the OCs or cameos? XD_

 _So far there's one other character I can guarantee you'll be seeing some backstory for (if you follow my tumblr blog then you know who I mean, pft) and I guess you'll be finding out more about both Archie and Blue in here, but I just kind of wondered if there's a favorite character you have and that didn't really get a lot of attention in our previous fics._

 _ **ARCHIE**_

 _Shanks the Sharpedo_

 _ **BLUE**_

 _Sam the Blastoise, Pete the Pidgeot, Adam the Alakazam, Gary the Arcanine_


	4. Chapter 3

_Archie - Pokémon: 1 Deaths: 0_

 _Blue - Pokémon: 4 Deaths: 0_

 _{Monua 17th, 9:36AM}  
_ _{Lake Verity}_

"Looks like he just rammed into a Pokémon," Pete reported, watching the figures in the lake. "An accident, judging from his face. He picked it out of the water and put it on his lap just now..."

Blue couldn't see everything in as much detail as Pete despite the morning light, but he could see the big, dark shape of what was likely Archie's Sharpedo swiftly making its way through the lake water and heading for the small island in the middle. Hiding in a cave in the center of a lake almost sounded like a good idea, but unfortunately for the Aqua Leader, Blue and Pete had already had their eyes on him since Canalave. By the time the blue coat had vanished through the cave entrance, Pete was already in the process of descending, and finally landed on the small patch of land just outside. Blue hopped off, thanked the Pidgeot, and made his way in.

"I know you're in here, _Archie_ Irving," Blue declared, letting his voice echo against the damp, rocky walls. The ground was muddy, with puddles all over the place, and a single set of fresh footsteps that Blue followed. The cave wasn't very big, nor exactly filled with neat hiding spots, so it didn't take long for Blue to see the Aqua Leader crouched in the water and mud and trying to tend to a small, blue and white Pokémon with stubby wings and webbed feet.

"Didn't think you'd find me this fast," Archie growled, only offering Blue a quick glance before bringing his attention back to the little water-type. Archie had completely dropped the Juan act, but Blue was surprised to note that he could still faintly hear a Kanto accent in there. "You wanna go already?"

"I'll kick your ass either way, but for now I think I've just got a few questions," Blue said, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Like asking why you were on that ship."

"Isn't it obvious? I was trying to get the fuck out of Hoenn!"

"Yeah, but didn't you already do that a week ago?" Archie looked up and stared at him. "Also, I can still hear the Kanto accent, and you were obviously pushing for one as Juan. Sorry, you can't fool an actual Kanto person with that," Blue added when Archie narrowed his eyes, "but when your Juan act wasn't Kanto enough, your current accent doesn't sound Hoenn enough, and I don't know what to make of that."

"My family bailed out during the war. Was six when we did, so I don't remember a whole lot about it aside from a shitton of rubble and dead people," Archie replied stiffly. The Aqua Leader then proceeded to make a face and picked up the little Pokémon, cradling it in his arms. "This guy's gonna need a Pokémon Center. I don't have any of my stuff with me, so I can't actually do anything for him myself." Archie pulled out a Pokéball from his coat pocket and growled. "Step aside, or I'll make you!"

Blue unclipped Sam's Pokéball from his belt, ready to throw. Instead, Archie suddenly bristled. Blue frowned, pressing his lips. He could feel it too.

They were being watched.

"...Put that away," Blue ordered eventually, feeling a little more hesitant about battling in this place. "If you think the little guy's hurt enough that he needs a Pokémon Center, I'll let you take him there and pretend we're good buddies. If you don't show any resistance, then _maybe_ I'll have an offer that you might like."

Archie narrowed his eyes. "I don't trust you to not just hand me over."

"Well, I don't trust the police enough to hand you over, so if you at least pretend to be a decent person maybe we can arrange something."

"You think the police in Sinnoh are corrupt, then?"

Blue didn't answer, simply continuing to watch the Aqua Leader. He wasn't exactly convinced that they were necessarily _corrupt_ \- not without talking to a few himself before he just took the ranger on the cruiser for her word- but there was definitely something goldeeny going on with how they handled Galactic-related cases. He couldn't just go and decide that they'd been bribed, or that maybe Galactic were abusing their connections on the inside of the force, or that Galactic were possibly underhanded enough to take some of their families hostage and pressuring the police into letting the company run loose. He didn't know, and he didn't want to risk handing over the Aqua Leader to a police force that could very well just pass him along to Galactic. They had taken a very big interest in myths and legends recently- enough to kill a researcher in Johto for it- and the only thing Blue was certain of right now was that risking Kyogre's avatar falling in their hands was _A Very Bad Plan_.

"Okay, look, here's the deal," Blue started bluntly. Archie pressed his lips and held the small, blue Pokémon closer to him, but he was listening. "That guy that tried to blow up the cruiser? Part of a company called Galactic Energy. When I said that you weren't my main priority, I was talking about them. To make things simple: you will stick with me, be sure to behave, and help me rip their whole group to shreds. In exchange, I'll help cover your identity while we're together."

"What happens after that?" Archie asked warily. Blue shrugged.

"I'm not gonna make promises I don't know I can keep. If I think you're shite, I'll hand you over. If you seem like a decent person and you get caught anyway, I'll probably at least try to testify positively, even if it won't change anything. If Saylee gets her hands on you, I'll just watch her kick your ass and stand back so she can't reach mine."

"Why would she want to kick yours?" Archie asked, confused.

"She's got plenty of reasons, and if she thinks she doesn't have enough she can always invent more. And if she decides to spare me when we see each other again, it'll only be a matter of time before it happens anyway."

"You guys sound like you don't exactly like each other."

"Nah, it's just our way of getting along."

Archie looked down at the water-type in his arms. He was thinking.

"...What happens if I say no?" Archie asked eventually. "You said you didn't plan to hand me over because you don't trust the police."

"Yeah, in Sinnoh," Blue snorted. "Pretty sure all of Hoenn is frantically running around looking for you, though. I'm friends with at least two gym leaders here, so I'm not afraid of passing you along to them and having them escort you." Actually he didn't quite trust the police in Hoenn either, but he was going to conveniently leave out _where_ he'd have had Archie escorted to and let the Aqua Leader draw his own conclusions.

"I still don't trust you," Archie growled, before glancing down at the Pokémon in his arms again. "...But I'm gonna agree to your terms because I can't be arsed to argue with you much longer. At least fighting terrorist organisations sounds productive."

"Guess that's settled, then." Blue couldn't really say that he was happy about it, but he still felt somewhat relieved that he'd be able to keep a close eye on the Aqua Leader. "Alright, first stop is Pokémon Center."

 _{Monua 17th, 1:29PM}  
_ _{Sandgem}  
_ _{Pokémon Center}_

"You have our deepest gratitude," the little Pokémon started politely, waddling across the counter and facing the Aqua Leader. "Thank you for bringing us here."

"It's my fault you were hurt in the first place, and I'm sorry that it happened at all," Archie apologized with a nervous bow. "Please don't thank me, Your Highness."

" _Highness?_ " Blue repeated in confusion.

The Pokémon gave the jewel around its neck a self-conscious pat. "There are not many humans who recognise our emblems," the small water-type said, leaning forward with genuine interest. "Have you met others of our family in the past?"

"No, this is the first time I've met one of your species, even more so one of the royal line," Archie confessed. "I like to think there isn't a single water-type in the Fairlands that I don't know about, though."

"Fascinating. I wonder how much you _do_ know..."

"Well, we can test that by making him explain this stuff to me because I'm kinda lost," Blue said, crossing his arms.

"Nobility among Pokémon is a bit more of a thing here in Sinnoh," Archie started. "This is a Piplup, from the royal family. Piplup can generally evolve into Prinplup, and after that into Empoleon. The current Water Lord is his father, Edric. Those of the royal family are all made to carry a special brooch, so that their status is immediately recognised by other Pokémon." Archie gestured to the dark, blue stone the Piplup was wearing, firmly settled in the middle of a thick, golden necklace with intricate markings and that went all around the Pokémon's neck. "They used to live up near Snowpoint, around Lake Acuity, but that was hundreds of years ago, and nowadays they generally live in the swamp area around Pastoria... Speaking of which, what is a Piplup of the royal family doing all the way out here?" Archie asked, turning to the water-type. "Pastoria is on the other side of the mountain, and the ocean route from Pastoria to here is kinda..."

"We have left our home for training," the Piplup said sweetly. "As it happens, we were in search of a competent human to aid us in our goal."

"Well, this guy's a gym leader, and I'd like to hope that with a rank like that he's smarter than he looks at least," Archie offered, jerking a thumb over at Blue and visibly ignoring the glare.

"We are not familiar with the societal structures of humankind, as it was never of much concern to us," the Piplup brushed of. "If you do not mind, we would have preferred to demand _your_ advising."

Archie stared.

"I'm not convinced you wanna team up with the guy that almost killed you," the Aqua Leader said finally.

"Or that almost destroyed the planet," Blue quipped.

"Please don't ask about that," Archie sighed when the Piplup gave him a questioning look. "Your Highness, I'm not- I mean, I'd be _honored_ to train with you, I really would, but I don't think I'm the right guy."

"You have stated yourself that you have advanced knowledge of all water Pokémon of the Fairlands," the Piplup huffed. "Your presentation of our species was brief but accurate. We would be curious to see how much else you know of us, and we would accept no less than an expert such as yourself as our advisor. Our goal is to become stronger, and if you have experience with water Pokémon, then we have no doubt that you would have suitable advice to give in our training in order to make swift progress."

Archie ran his hand through his hair, brushing through the white strands before scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, even if I agreed, I don't have any empty Pokéballs on hand to carry you with me... We'd have to go to a shop first or something."

"Then it is settled!" the Piplup decided, sticking its chest out proudly. "We shall travel to a shop and obtain a Pokéball as our binding contract! Do you intend to travel far?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Marvelous! In case, let us go forth to the shop! And on the way, you shall provide me with your names and your travel plans. We are Prince, youngest son of Water Lord Edric, betrothed to Princess Caelin of Mt Coronet. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"So that makes you _Prince Prince?_ " Blue asked, trying not to let his amused grin grow too wide.

"As 'Prince' is both our name and our title, only stating it once will suffice. Of course, 'Your Highness' is a perfectly acceptable appellation, as well." Without warning, the Piplup hopped off the counter and right at Archie's chest, the latter visibly panicking for a second and reaching forward to catch the water-type. "Solid arms and fantastic reflexes! We can confirm that we are extremely content with our choice."

The nervous look that Archie gave in Blue's direction led the gym leader to believe that Archie was a little less excited about the new and unexpected partnership.

 _{Monua 17th, 1:53PM}  
_ _{Sandgem}_

Once they'd left Sandgem's Pokémon Center and distanced themselves a little from potentially prying ears, Archie had explained to Prince as clearly as possible what his situation was and why he'd been so reluctant about accepting the Piplup's request. He may have very well been an expert with water-type Pokémon, but he was also a criminal on the run and literally only still walking around because Blue hadn't decided to toss him into a jail cell yet. The two humans were now 'collaborating' (it was the best term they could think of to describe what they were doing) on taking down a group of not-quite-confirmed terrorists. For the sake of both Archie and Prince, Blue had given them a rundown on everything he already knew about Galactic and the things they'd done outside of Sinnoh, as well as a summary of the investigations- or lack thereof- that came with each incident. Blue privately noted how sick and pale Archie looked after being told about the very graphic murder of Professor Hawkshaw and how they were responsible for several deaths in Lavender- including four of Saylee's Pokémon. He also privately noted how surprisingly well Archie seemed to remember said Pokémon.

"Her Azumarill and Linoone've been around since pretty much the beginning, I think," Archie recalled quietly. "First time I saw the Azumarill was in Meteor Falls, and her Linoone up on Mt Chimney, when we were battling it out with Magma. Don't know a whole lot about Linoone, but I know a well-trained Azumarill when I see one and hers was pretty damn powerful for its age and size. Pretty sure I saw them again on Mt Pyre next, along with that Sandslash...and then all three again back in that cave, right before Kyogre awakened. Saw the Bellossom, too. It was small and quick and Shanks couldn't shake it off his head while it was using Giga Drain on him." Archie's lips twitched up into a smirk for a second. "Frankly, hadn't I known better, I'd have thought Key and Saylee were sisters. I don't think I've ever seen them apart since the whole thing started, and the one time I did Key was a mess... I mean, half of their teams were pairs of some kind. Pair of Mightyena, pair of Linoone, pair of Azumarill, pair of evolved Wurmple...not that I ever got the chance to meet Saylee's Dustox."

"Maybe if one of your goons hadn't killed it," Blue said.

Archie had nothing to say to that.

"So there you have it," the Aqua Leader said eventually, looking down at the Piplup in his arms. "I don't think you should ruin your reputation by running across the region with a criminal and his detention guard."

"We are fully capable of deciding for ourselves," Prince huffed. "And as such, our decision is that we shall judge for ourselves of your reliability over the course of our travels. So far, you have been nothing less than honest and transparent both in your past and future actions, you have shown no ill-will and only desires of making reparations, and you have laid out your plans of bringing justice to a group of fiends who, unlike you, seemingly have no qualms when it comes to taking lives. As of now, we fully intend to retain you as our advisor." Prince looked up. "You help us become stronger, and we will help you in your quest of terminating Galactic. How many Pokémon do you have with you?"

"I, uh, only got Shanks with me," Archie admitted. _So he's only got his Sharpedo on him?_ Blue thought, a little surprised. "I didn't have the time to get any of the others onto the ship."

"Brilliant! As we go forward, we shall recruit others and form an appropriate retinue. What sort of Pokémon is this companion of yours? Introductions are necessary! Please release your partner so we can greet him."

"Maybe when it's dark and we find a big body of water somewhere," Archie said hesitantly. "Although I'm not sure you'll like him as much as I do..."

"We are certain that your companion is a trustworthy one. Everything will be fine," Prince said lightly, smirking and crossing his wings and he settled a little more comfortably in Archie's arms.

{}

{}

 _Did you know Corphish are technically Kalos-native Pokémon? If you look at the Pokédex entries, it says even as far back as Ruby that they're foreign Pokémon that were originally imported as pets, and then says so again in Omega Ruby while XY don't show any such thing. Eevee is likely Kalos-native as well since it's the first region where you can find it in the actual wild instead of having it gifted to you by Bill or Bebe or finding them in the Trophy Garden or some hidden park in Castelia where Eevee are imported to. Houndour are potentially Kanto-native, because despite being introduced in Gold/Silver/Crystal you can't actually catch a Houndour in Johto, only in Kanto on Route 7._

 _There's a whole bunch of other Pokémon that are probably not native to the gen region they were introduced in, but those are the only three I could remember off the top of my head. Maybe one day I'll look through the full Pokédex and compile a list of Pokémon who were born in a region that isn't the one from the gen they were introduced in, I think it's interesting._

 _ **ARCHIE**_

 _Shanks the Sharpedo, Prince the Piplup_

 _Name: Prince. Species: Piplup. Nature: Gentle. Ability: Torrent. Location: Sandgem Town. Level: 5_

 _ **BLUE**_

 _Sam the Blastoise, Pete the Pidgeot, Adam the Alakazam, Gary the Arcanine_


	5. Chapter 4

_Archie - Pokémon: 2 Deaths: 0_

 _Blue - Pokémon: 4 Deaths: 0_

 _{Monua 17th, 5:48PM}  
_ _{Route 202}_

"You are the least sinister crime lord I've ever had to deal with," Blue remarked, trying extremely hard not to laugh.

"Considering I was never _trying_ to be sinister or a cri- _okay okay I give in please let go!_ " Archie yelped, batting at the little black and blue feline that was trying to nip his nose. Thankfully, it hopped off his chest and let him sit up again.

Archie scowled at Blue, who was still trying to bite down the amused snickering. Maybe if he hadn't accidentally tripped over that wild Pokémon and faceplanted into the ground, it wouldn't have had the chance to pounce on him and try to playfully gnaw at his shoulder and clothes. He'd have very much liked to reach Jubilife while they still could, instead of resigning himself to the lot of them potentially camping outside due to being held up by a tiny cub halfway there. After an overly eventful day and the sun almost done setting down, he really, _really_ wanted to get out of his brother's carnival costume and just flop down to sleep.

"How dare you assault our advisor!" Prince said indignantly, waddling over to the feline and puffing his chest out slightly to make himself look more imposing. "Such behavior is unacceptable!"

"Oh come on, I was just playing around," the feline said, rolling her eyes. "I've seen plenty of humans walk by and they were all little scrawny twigs, not a robust-looking one like your 'advisor'. And besides, what do you know? Maybe he's the kind that likes things rough." Archie turned bright red and started choking while Blue openly cackled.

"We do not take kindly to insolence!" Prince huffed. "Please explain why you decided to _'play around'_ with our human companions."

"My name is Star, and I'm a Shinx," the cub started as she sat down, looking up at Archie. "I've...been wanting to travel around with a human trainer for a while now, and you looked like a decent one."

"What is it that I'm suddenly a magnet for young Pokémon?" Archie asked, looking at Blue.

"It's a result of you being so non-intimidating that you attract baby Pokémon who make you look even less intimidating," Blue replied with a light smirk. Archie sighed.

"You don't want me?" Star asked, looking a little heartbroken.

"The real question here is 'Are you sure you want _me?_ ' I mean-" Archie paused and gestured to the Piplup. "Prince came along even after being told, but-"

"Well then it can't be _that_ bad, can it?" Star interrupted, seeming a bit more hopeful again.

"The other thing is that I don't know how my _parole officer_ here feels about me gaining more Pokémon," Archie said flatly.

"Yes, because I'm _so_ terrified of your baby army," Blue drawled.

Star rolled her eyes. "Not gonna stay babies for long, sugar. From what I hear, Pokémon grow loads faster than humans. Now, with all that out of the way- you're going to Jubilife, right? You can tell me about things on the way!" And with that proclamation, Star shamelessly climbed up on the Aqua Leader's lap again and tried to snuggle into his arms.

"Hey, that is _our_ spot!" Prince objected, quickly waddling back over and batting at Star.

"Or you could both walk instead of using me as some kind of carrier," Archie grumbled. He sighed and scooped up both the Piplup and Shinx with one arm each, Prince giving a faint squawk of surprise as he was lifted up again and Star proceeding to purr loudly.

"Alright Star, welcome aboard," the Aqua Leader said, standing up. "I'm Archie, the guy behind us is the Master Jester, and the Piplup here is Prince from the Royal Court of Pastoria."

"Can't say I care much for royal status, but I'll make an effort to be nice," Star said, before glancing at the sour Prince again and tacking on a "Maybe" with a smirk.

"Behave, kids," Archie admonished, which got him looks from both Pokémon. He heard Blue snort in the back and mutter something about irony. _Yeah, as if you've got room to talk_ , Archie thought with a scowl.

 _{Monua 17th, 10:35PM}  
_ _{Jubilife}  
_ _{Pokémon Center}_

Archie stepped out of the shower with a sigh, grabbing a towel and rubbing it over his hair to start drying it. He'd managed to get most of the white dye out of his hair since it was only meant to be a temporary color, but where the white once was now had a dark, grey-ish color rather than the black that the rest of his hair had. He'd probably just keep the towel lazily draped over his head for a bit.

He scowled at the prospect of having to spend several minutes fighting with Juan's clothes just for the duration of walking from the shower area to his room, but he couldn't exactly trawl through Jubilife's Pokémon Center naked. Honestly yesterday he'd thought he would be ditching them somewhere in a trashcan, but after having jumped off the ship he had to admit that the diving material that Juan's custom outfit was made from was actually pretty fantastic. It could potentially be useful at a later date, so once he got to his room again he'd probably just stuff them to the very bottom of his bag.

Archie stifled a yawn, digging through the pile of clothes to start dressing again. They'd arrived in Jubilife pretty late, the sky being well dark by the time they trudged into the Center and Blue walked up to the counter to ask for rooms. After Blue had tossed the key card to him, Archie had gone to drop off Prince and Star (hoping they wouldn't fight while he wasn't looking and damage anything) before coming to shower. Just because Juan's clothes were made to handle water activities didn't mean he shouldn't wash all the ocean water off his skin after jumping from a ship.

The Aqua Leader tugged at his sleeves and cravat a little, making them just a little neater as he looked at himself in the mirror. He remembered that, the day before, he'd been staring at a reflection that felt like neither him nor Juan. A strange mix of elements that made him realize exactly how much he and his brother were similar in appearance. It wasn't like he hadn't known- it was one of the reasons he'd gone with the idea in the first place- but the more he looked at himself wearing Juan's clothes, the more obvious it seemed to become.

He sighed and stuck his hands in his coat pockets, getting ready to walk back to his room- and pausing.

Instead of feeling the expected cold and smooth surface of a Pokéball, his fingers were met with a piece of paper.

He quickly pulled it out, unfolding what turned out to be a handwritten note. _Took your Sharpedo so you don't run away -Blue_. Archie snarled. The fucking _bastard_. Maybe _he_ should snatch one of the stupid gym leader's Pokéballs in exchange, get Blue to return Shanks.

Actually, did Blue even have any Pokémon with him? The ship was supposed to be a tourist cruiser, after all- no, Blue definitely had Pokémon, the asshole had been about to fight him while they were in the island cave earlier that morning, and it was hard to believe Blue had caught up with him that quickly by staying on the ship. _He's not exactly a role model of a lawful person for a gym leader, is he?_ Archie thought with a growl.

He pressed his lips and pulled the towel over his head a little more, making sure that most of his hair couldn't be seen as he walked back to his room. He swiped the key card in front of the door, waiting to hear a soft click before pressing his palm against the wooden surface and pushing it open. Seeing that Prince and Star hadn't destroyed everything and were actually both having a casual conversation made him feel only mildly better.

The two Pokémon looked up at him as he shut the door behind him. "You okay, hon?" Star asked, a little concerned. "I thought you were showering to feel better, not worse."

"Why do humans require a such thing, anyway?" Prince questioned curiously. "A 'shower' is the prospect of washing oneself with water, yes? Could humans not do that simply by swimming in a nearby lake or river?"

"It's something people might do in Hoenn during the summer," Archie said, "but this is Sinnoh and winter is right around the corner. Swimming in that kind of cold water is just asking to become sick and maybe die. And, to answer Star's question, the shower was fine, it's that when I got out I found a note from Blue. He took Shanks."

"Your mysterious companion?" Prince frowned. "From our understanding, the person performing such actions would normally be a criminal, not a leader."

"I don't know what he's playing at either," Archie growled. He dropped on the bed and pulled the towel off his hair. "First the bastard strong-arms me into helping him track down a bunch of lunatics, then starts taking my Pokémon hostage. What's his _damage_?"

"He really doesn't trust you, does he?" Star sighed sadly.

"Yeah, well-" _I don't trust myself either_ , a tiny voice in the back of his head whispered. "-I can't say the sentiment isn't returned." He started pulling Juan's clothes off, ignoring that Prince and Star were right there. He _used_ to be embarrassed, but he'd eventually come to find that Pokémon honestly didn't give a shit about seeing people naked. Only some of the _really_ wild ones would question humans shedding their furcoats, and putting on a new one afterwards. "Maybe I will just wait for the right moment to ditch him. I'm almost sure that he can damn well fight on his own, and if those crazy bombers are that much of a threat I can pitch in on the battle on my own terms."

"But how would you do it?" Prince asked. "If he is a leader, then his Pokémon must be quite powerful. While we have made speedy progress and already learned how to use Bubble with your aid, and we are most grateful for it, we are no match for him in our current condition, and unfortunately we do not believe that Star is of more help." The Shinx glanced down at the floor, not wanting to admit out loud that Prince was right.

"That's why waiting for the right moment is important," Archie replied, rolling up Juan's clothes and stuffing them into the very bottom of his bag. Instead he grabbed a lighter set of pyjamas to climb into. "Maybe I'll just end up waiting until we come across a Pokémon that can Teleport or something, to help snatch Shanks' Pokéball from wherever he'll be hiding it. Maybe I'll just wait for him to let his guard down and knock him out or something. He's scrawny enough that I could have him out cold for a good ten minutes at least, if I do it right."

"We do not condone the idea of using violence against him," Prince said warily. "We would much prefer that you found another method of parting with Blue. Whatever actions you have done in the past, they should _remain_ past. You are attempting to mend your ways, after all, are you not?"

Archie slowed down, only half-dressed as his arms sank onto his lap. "...Yeah," he murmured.

Deciding that staying shirtless was a perfectly acceptable way of sleeping, Archie flopped to the side and rolled over, shuffling around to bury himself under the covers. He paused when he felt a new weight at his legs.

"Hope you don't mind me stealing a corner, hon," Star winked, stepping over the bumps best as she could and plodding over to curl up somewhere at Archie's side.

"You cannot go up there, that is cheating!" Prince objected indignantly. Star ignored him and purred loudly. "We _refuse_ to remain alone on the ground!"

"I've got you," Archie sighed, leaning over the side of the bed by the minimum amount required and lifting the huffing Piplup onto the bed. Prince was very pointedly set back down on the side where Star _wasn't_ \- not that the young noble seemed to mind- and Archie stretched out under the bedsheets, closing his eyes.

It didn't take long for him to drift off. He honestly didn't have the energy to think about what was happening anymore.

 _{Monua 18th, 8:13PM}  
_ _{Route 204}  
_ _{Oreburgh Gate}_

The next morning, for the rest of their stay at the Pokémon Center in Jubilife, Archie had silently refused to speak with Blue. The Aqua Leader didn't have any particular arguments to get across that swiping Shanks was a seriously shit move to do, mostly because he could understand Blue's distrust. But he figured that giving the silent treatment was a clear enough way of expressing his discontent.

Archie couldn't say he was surprised, but Blue didn't seem bothered by Archie's silence in the least and simply informed the Aqua Leader that they would be heading east first. There was a mining town called Oreburgh in which Blue wanted to go and talk to someone he knew would be there.

Unfortunately, the teleporters were down due to 'technical difficulties', and nobody knew how long it would take to get them back up and running again, so instead of just porting there it was going to be a two days' walking trip. Prince and Star were relatively content with the idea that they could get stronger on the way.

By the time evening rolled around, they'd only managed to walk through Route 204 and had to set up camp by the entrance of a cave. Judging by the map they'd picked up before heading out of Jubilife, Oreburgh was right on the other side.

"So who are you planning to see, anyway?" Archie asked eventually, prodding at the small campfire they'd set up with a dry stick. Prince sat by his legs, staring vaguely into the fire.

"Kid called Silver," Blue shrugged. "Might ask how he's doing in passing, mostly just gonna see if he's got any info about Galactic that the police wouldn't give or whatever."

"You've got some weird connections," Archie commented, giving a Blue a slightly suspicious glance.

"Yeah, I'm hanging out with you," Blue said. He started to dig through his bag, pulling out some food. Star immediately perked her ears and watched him expectantly, at least until the gym leader finally held out some food that she gladly took from his hand. Next he pulled out a couple wrapped up sandwiches and didn't look as he tossed one at Archie's head.

"Oi!" Archie objected, ducking reflexively and allowing the sandwich to smack him in the shoulder.

"Don't just let it sit on the ground, it's a crime to waste good food," Blue said, still not looking up and digging through the bag for more food for the Pokémon.

"I figure ' _don't fucking throw it_ ' is a good start to initiate the anti-food-waste movement," Archie grumbled, unwrapping the sandwich and taking a bite out of it. "...But thanks for sharing."

"Prince, you gonna eat any of that or not?" Star asked, glancing over to the Piplup. The young noble looked up and stared at her like a Stantler in the headlights.

"Ah, no," Prince replied eventually. He smiled softly. "Your kind gesture has not gone unnoticed, however. We appreciate your generosity."

"Prince, if you want to go for a swim, there's a pond of sorts not too far, if you walk that way," Archie offered, pointing off somewhere into the darkness. Prince visibly brightened up and hopped to his feet.

"We would indeed appreciate going for a swim. Thank you, Archie," Prince nodded before waddling off as fast as he could. Star stifled a snicker when Prince took a dozen steps before toppling over, but the Piplup immediately picked himself up and continued in direction of the pond.

Archie waited until Prince was far enough to lean forward slightly. "Piplup and their evolutions are generally known to be proud hunters," the Aqua Leader explained. "I mean, they're a fairly proud species in general, but being able to find their own food is one of the things they're especially proud of, so getting free food from others can really rub them the wrong way."

"I wasn't trying to _upset_ him!" Star defended.

"I don't think he was upset," Archie said, shaking his head. "Prince is fairly straightforward, so he'd have probably told you if he was upset. I think he really _did_ appreciate that you were trying to make a gesture of good faith."

"So is he gonna go and get his own food or something right now?" Blue asked, taking another bite out of his own sandwich.

Archie nodded. "Probably. The swamps around Pastoria are mostly mud, but they've got a fair amount of ponds with clean water, too. There's also a lake they can go to a little further north. They'll occasionally go hunting for berries if they're sick and need remedies, but for the most part their hunting habits revolve around the fact that they're good divers and can pick out stuff they want to eat from the very bottom. They generally go after-"

Whatever Piplup went after remained a mystery, as their attention was immediately taken by a scream that _very definitely_ belonged to Prince.

"Hey, don't go alone!" Blue shouted, watching the Aqua Leader jump to his feet.

Archie didn't wait and darted toward the pond.

{}

{}

 _Just to reiterate, since it seems the explanation got lost in the big giant bulk at the end of the prologue XD_

Dimensional Destruction _is still happening, and it's still scheduled to start on the 31st of August (so end of the month)._ Dimensional Destruction _and_ Deliverance _will be running and updating at the same time, and essentially telling the Sinnoh story from two (or four, depending on how you count) different point of views. While you're not forced to read both to understand what's happening, the two stories will be actively influencing each other as well._

 _Also yes I love Piplup and there's always a 2/3 chance I'll take that when I start a new DPPT game._

 _What are the weirdest nicknames you've ever given to one of your Pokémon? Or maybe your trainer. I can't remember any of mine and it makes me sad, but recently I've been thinking about how I desperately need a Fearow so I can call it Pharaoh. The joke behind that being that I've always been saying it as F'air'ow instead of F'ear'ow for as far back as I can recall and that I can't unhear that way LittleKuriboh says Pharaoh. Honestly I blame most of my mispronunciations on the German games._

 _ **ARCHIE**_

 _Shanks the Sharpedo, Prince the Piplup, Star the Shinx_

 _Name: Star. Species: Shinx. Nature: Sassy. Ability: Rivalry. Location: Route 202. Level: 4_

 _ **BLUE**_

 _Sam the Blastoise, Pete the Pidgeot, Adam the Alakazam, Gary the Arcanine_


	6. Chapter 5

_Archie - Pokémon: 3 Deaths: 0_

 _Blue - Pokémon: 4 Deaths: 0_

 _{Monua 18th, 8:21PM}  
_ _{Route 204}_

 _Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay_... Archie thought as he ran away from the cave and back toward the pond where Prince had gone to. It was dark and cold and both Blue and Star were following not too far behind.

"PRINCE!" Archie bellowed, trying to look around and catch a glimpse of a Piplup. The night wasn't making it easy for him. "PRINCE, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"I see him!" Star reported, sprinting faster and catching up with the Aqua Leader. "In the water!"

Archie gritted his teeth. _Dammit, I wish I'd been wearing Juan's diving stuff under my clothes..._ Although once they got close enough to the pond, diving turned out to be unnecessary.

Prince had been slowly nudged over to the pond's edge by a Magikarp, allowing Archie to kneel down and scoop the unresponsive Piplup up into his arms.

"Heard you shouting. Thought this might be your guy..." the Magikarp offered quietly.

"Is...Is he okay?" Star asked worriedly, standing up on her hind legs so she could nudge Prince with her nose.

"He's just unconscious," Archie said, the Shinx visibly relaxing and settling back down on the grass. The Aqua Leader picked one of the Pokéballs off his belt and returned Prince.

"Do you know what happened?" Blue asked, looking at the Magikarp.

"I was just...practicing my Splash," the Pokémon started, flapping its fins in what could be translated as a shrug. "Accidentally knocked into this guy flying over me..."

"Piplup can't fly," Archie said, confused.

"He was being carried by some kind of purple Pokémon..." the Magikarp continued, sinking into the water a little and averting his gaze. "Round and floaty and with a yellow cross on it..."

"I have no idea what kind of Pokémon that is," Archie said. He looked up at Blue to see if the gym leader had any suggestions or knowledge. It was hard to see what exactly it was because of the dark, but the younger man pulled a sort of electronic booklet out of his pocket and flipped it open. After a little button-pressing, Blue eventually crouched down beside Archie and held the device out for the Magikarp to see.

"Was it this?" Blue asked, showing the illuminated picture of a purple balloon-like Pokémon. It had a small cloud-shaped tuft on its head, and a yellow cross in the front just as the Magikarp described. The species name seemed to indicate 'Drifloon', and Archie stopped reading the description after the bit that mentioned soul-stealing.

"Yeah, it was that one," the Magikarp confirmed. Blue shut the device and pocketed it again.

The Aqua Leader turned to the Magikarp again, smiling. "Thank you for rescuing Prince."

"It was just a coincidence..." the Magikarp muttered timidly.

"One that saved his life," Archie insisted calmly, reaching a hand out to carefully touch the layer of red scales. "Still, that must've been one heck of a Splash if you managed to knock out Prince with it," he chuckled.

"I always thought Splash was kinda useless," Star remarked.

"Splash can get Magikarp over _mountains_ if they grow strong enough," Archie snorted. "But most of them evolve into Gyarados as soon as they get the opportunity. The lower evolutions are too easy to prey on, and Gyarados have such a reputation of being dangerous that once they evolve nobody really goes after them anymore." He turned to the Magikarp again. "What about you? What're you gonna be?"

"...Food, probably..." the Pokémon mumbled.

"Not if you come with us," Star smirked. Archie stared at her. "This big fellow here is an expert in water-types. I bet he could raise your _entire pond_ into Gyarados."

"Yeah, but...I'm just a lousy little Magikarp..." the Pokémon sighed dejectedly. Archie pressed his lips. "Who would even have the patience for that?"

"I would," Archie stated firmly, plucking the Magikarp out of the water. The latter stared at him, wide-eyed. "Just watch me. You'll be a Gyarados in a _week_."

"The baby army grows," Blue noted placidly behind him.

"You don't have a problem with that, do you?" Archie asked, looking up at the gym leader.

Blue shrugged. "I'm just a little surprised that this time you _willingly_ accepted a new team member, instead of them just adding themselves."

"Well then, welcome to our crew," Archie said with a smile, turning to the Magikarp in his hands again. "What's your name?"

"Mark."

Archie bristled.

"...Hon, are you okay?" Star asked, looking slightly confused.

"I'm fine," the Aqua Leader assured quickly. "I, uh...knew someone called Marc. Kinda ruined the name for me. Long story."

"Sorry..." Mark apologized, looking away.

Archie held Mark closer. "You haven't done anything." He smirked. "I'll be counting on you to make your name one I can be proud of."

 _{Monua 19th, 11:24AM}  
_ _{Oreburgh}  
_ _{Oreburgh Gate}_

"So according to the map, the mines are that way," Archie announced, looking up in direction of something that looked like a construction site poking out from behind a giant, rocky wall, at the other end of the town. They'd emerged from the cave at around lunch time and stepped out to find a tiny plateau with stairs leading down into a valley with several buildings aligned and a few sandy roads that connected them all.

The Aqua Leader shifted his grip on the Magikarp in his arms, Prince and Star hopping up behind him. He'd released the Piplup before going through the cave in morning to see how he was doing and if he was feeling any better. He also gave Prince time to introduce himself to Mark properly and thank him for the help before they wandered through. The Piplup and Shinx both split the task of making way for them equally, Prince handling the Geodude that came their way, and Star zapping the Zubat that tried to swoop down on them. Mark was securely wrapped in Archie's arms and slowly growing.

"Right, well that's where we're headed, then," Blue said as Archie pocketed the map again. "Unless you wanna kill time and take up the gym challenge," Blue added jokingly.

Archie paused.

"You know, I might actually do that," Archie decided. Blue raised a surprised brow a him. "Probably rock or ground-types, right? Sounds like good practice for Prince."

"We shall accept any challenge you give us!" Prince declared, puffing his chest proudly.

"Are you sure you wanna run right up to the head of local law enforcement like that?" Blue questioned.

Archie tugged at a few strands of his wig, pressing his lips at the blonde color covering his black hair. "Well, my disguise has been working so far..."

"Can I count on you not to run away while I'm not looking?" Blue asked.

Archie scowled. "I'm not going anywhere." _Not as long as the bastard still has Shanks, anyway…_

"Perfect, see you at the Pokémon Center later or something," Blue said, raising a hand in a semi-wave as he started walking away. "Go break a leg."

"We will not condone any leg-breaking!" Prince shouted after him.

"He's just wishing us luck, Prince," Archie chuckled. "If anyone does break a leg you can always yell at him about it when we meet with him again after. Star, Mark, I'm going to be returning the two of you."

" _What?!_ " Star complained. "Why? What did we do?"

"Hey now, it's not punishment for anything!" Archie answered. "But city laws only let us have one Pokémon out at a time. I got away with having both you and Prince out in Jubilife because Blue was around and didn't take out any of his, so it looked like we had one each, but now he's buggered off elsewhere and I'll be taking on the gym with Prince." He leaned down best as he could with Mark still in one arm so he could pat the crestfallen Shinx. "Look, I promise that as soon as we're done we'll go to the Pokémon Center, alright? That's the only place I can afford to bring you back out until Blue gets back."

Star sighed. "Fine, fine… Remember, hon, you promised." Archie nodded and returned both the Shinx and the Magikarp before walking off with Prince.

 _{Monua 19th, 11:59AM}  
_ _{Oreburgh}  
_ _{Oreburgh Gym}_

All around Oreburgh were giant mounds of deposit from the mines, some so large and old that they'd hard-packed down into hills solid enough to build on. The gym building was next to one of the larger hills, though maybe it would be more accurate to say warehouse. As Archie approached the huge sheet-metal building, he could see that it was actually built partway into the slope. He pushed open the rolling door at the entrance, under the welded sign saying 'GYM', and stepped inside.

He'd expected the deposit slope to have been flattened out or hollowed out to accommodate the gym building, but in fact it continued on inside. A few miners and their kids were hanging out on the slope, conducting casual battles. The slope did seem to level out at the top, however.

Although, as he'd expected from a gym, it had only been a matter of time before some of the trainers around had wanted to test Archie out before letting him up to meet the gym leader.

"Awww! Grant!" Darius complained, returning his fallen Geodude and hugging the Pokéball. The father patted Darius on the shoulder.

"C'mon, the dorm guys have a healing machine in their main room," he said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at the top of the hill. "The leader'll be in there somewhere too. We'll give him a shout that he's got a real challenger on his hands!"

"Thanks," Archie said, following the pair of them to the top of the slope. It levelled out into a large, flat plateau, with a standard forty-by-twenty meter battlefield chalked out on top of it. Behind the Leader's box was a door, which Darius and his father went through. Archie stopped in the challenger box to wait. Prince hopped up beside him.

"Are Star and Mark not going to watch?" Prince asked. "We would have quite enjoyed the spectators to witness our victory."

"Gym regulations," Archie explained, tapping the Pokéballs on his belt. "You can only have one out at a time, same as in the city. I'm counting on you to handle this alone; Mark isn't strong enough yet, and Star's attacks won't work on ground-types. You're the only one who can do any damage, so get ready to show our opponent what you're made of!" Prince fluffed his chest up proudly. Oh yeah, he was _definitely_ ready to roll.

"Welcome!"

Archie looked up to see the gym leader swagger onto the battlefield. He was surprised to see that he was just a kid- a generous estimate would put him at fifteen, a pale and skinny boy with glasses and dirty red hair. He was followed by a surprisingly powerful-looking Pokémon that Archie didn't recognise, a lot tougher than what Prince would be able to handle- a sort of floating steel disc with one large red eye in the middle, and another two eyes on each side, accompanied by magnets. Each side also had a screw poking out, and a yellow antenna sticking out from the center.

"A _Magnezone_!" Prince gasped. "This human is blessed by Coronet!"

"He's what?" Archie asked, confused.

"Magnezone are divine forms that Magneton can only evolve into on Mt Coronet. The leader's companion was blessed by sacred energy and evolved!"

The Aqua Leader glanced back up at the teen, somewhat torn between curiosity and wanting to forget the challenge after all. Prince definitely couldn't take on a Magneton, much less an evolution of it…

The teen pushed up his slightly oversized helmet and smirked at Archie. "This is Oreburgh Pokémon gym, and I'm… Roark, the Gym Leader!"

" _Apprentice_ gym leader," the Magnezone corrected placidly.

"Shut up, Mag," Roark groaned. "I'm the one in charge today, and I walk proudly with my Rock-type Pokémon!" He released what appeared to be a floating rock until it unfolded its arms and glared at Archie, turning out to be a Geodude. "Hardasses like Gadin here."

"Wait, it was our understanding that only Pokémon was permitted to be released at a time?" Prince questioned. "What about your Magnezone?"

"I'm his nanny," Mag answered as parts of its body twisted into what was probably a smile.

"It has nothing to do with that, shut up Mag!" Roark snapped. "Mag's got special permission to be out even during battles. Not planning to use him for this, anyway, Gadin's more than enough to take your team out. Let's see how tough you and your Pokémon are!"

"You're probably gonna need more than just your Geodude," Archie smirked. "This little fellow is plenty to take out a cocky punk kid like you! PRINCE!"

"'Cause that's not a cocky name at all," Roark said, rolling his eyes. "Rock Throw!"

"Bubble!" Archie commanded. Prince spat off a blast of bubbles as Gadin scooped rocks out of the group and flung them at Prince. In any other scenario, in all logic, the rocks ought to have popped the bubbles without slowing and bludgeoned Prince. In a Pokémon battle, however, with the powers of Pokémon fuelling the attacks, it was the bubbles that split the rocks into gravel and slammed Gadin into the ground. He was immediately knocked out by the onslaught of bubbles.

"Oh, great, a water-type," Roark grumbled, returning Gadin. He replaced the Geodude with a long, hulking Onix. "Orin! Stealth Rock!"

"Bubble again!" Archie ordered. Orin swung his long tail, sending rocks flying through the air, but all of them went past Prince whereas all of Prince's bubbles hit Orin. It was almost absurd, watching the titanic rock-type go crashing to the ground under the onslaught of bubbles.

"Two for two," Prince smirked smugly, crossing his wings. "You had best not underestimate one of royal blood." Roark returned Orin, but he was still smirking.

"I assume you have more Pokémon?" Archie asked.

Roark nodded, still smirking. "As soon as Orin's done," he promised.

"What do you-" Archie began. He was cut off when a boulder flew past his head, shooting straight towards Prince. "Prince!"

The boulders that Orin had flung around wildly before hadn't crashed to a halt anywhere. They looped back around and slammed into Prince, one after the other. Rock-type attacks weren't particularly effective against Prince, but they didn't need to be when seven boulders went crashing into the little Piplup.

 _{}_

 _{}_

 _So as a note, I've gone back and updated all the previous chapters with date, time and location before each scene, just like in this one. The same system will be used in_ Dimensional Destruction _, and it'll allow people to see the exact timelines better. It's a vague sneak-peek into our next batch of OCs that are really just cameos from elsewhere so if anyone gets the reference you can look forward to a few renamed-and-nuzlockified characters coming from there XD Since the Pokémon world has it's own month names, as you probably noticed, here's a reminder:_

 _January - February - March - April - May - June - July - August - September - October - November - December  
Honua - Suinua - Arnua - Shanua - Gronua - Kyonua - Reginua - Artinua - Zanua - Monua - Jinua - Darnua  
(Thus putting the current events to happen in the equivalent of October)_

 _Also the gym battle was originally meant to be full scene, but then I was worried that it got too long, so Mangaluva and I agreed to split it at a cliffhanger moment because Archie worrying about Prince at every chapter start is the new running gag. Gym scene was written by Mangaluva, with a few small edits on my end._

 _ **ARCHIE**_

 _Shanks the Sharpedo, Prince the Piplup, Star the Shinx, Mark the Magikarp_

 _Name: Mark. Species: Magikarp. Nature: Lonely. Ability: Swift Swim. Location: Route 204. Level: 5_

 _ **BLUE**_

 _Sam the Blastoise, Pete the Pidgeot, Adam the Alakazam, Gary the Arcanine_


	7. Chapter 6

_Archie - Pokémon: 4 Deaths: 0_

 _Blue - Pokémon: 4 Deaths: 0_

 _{Monua 19th, 12:13PM}  
_ _{Oreburgh}  
_ _{Oreburgh Gym}_

"PRINCE!" Archie panicked.

"Don't worry, he's alive," Roark assured, pointing to a little blue figure that was struggling to climb out of the pile of rocks. "Man, he looks worn out. He might need a break."

"NO!" Prince shouted quickly. "We can still battle!"

"Don't overdo it," Archie warned. "Gym leaders all seem to have this tendency to save their best Pokémon for last."

"We can do it!" Prince insisted. He was bruised and battered, and looked as if he was struggling to stay standing, but stay standing he did.

"...Alright," Archie said, "but I'm keeping your Pokéball on hand." He looked back up at the young gym leader. "Come on, then!"

Roark sneered again. "Think you can take out Craig as easily as you took out the others?" He threw out a pokéball and released something that Archie had never seen before.

Craig was squat, with two short legs and two small arms. It seemed as if half of his height was his head, a ring of spikes protruding from his huge round skull. His scaly hide was grey and blue, and he had a short blue tail. "What the hell is he?" Archie asked bluntly.

"Craig's a Cranidos," Roark said proudly. "The first one to live and breathe for over twelve thousand years."

"So you've got fossil resurrection technology around here, too?" Archie asked. Roark and Craig exchanged a look and something that was very nearly a giggle.

"None of your business," Roark said smugly. "Craig, Headbutt!"

"My favourite!" Craig said happily, lowering his head and charging towards Prince. Prince only just managed to stagger out of the way of the main blow, but he still got clipped by one of Craig's horns. The blow sent Prince flying.

"Bubble!" Archie ordered quickly.

"Pursuit!" Roark responded. Craig was hit by the blast of bubbles, but they hit him in his solid forehead, the strongest part of his entire body. He was able to turn sharply and hit Prince again.

"Dammit," Archie muttered under his breath, trying to think on what to do next as the Piplup kept trying to dodge. Prince couldn't just go on like this. _Hang on, I've got an idea-_ "Prince, use Water Sport!"

"Ceez, really scraping the bottom of the barrel, aren't you?" Roark laughed, watching Prince spray water all around. "C'mon, I'm not even using fire! Don't make it easy for me to wipe out your Pokémon! Craig, Headbutt!"

Craig rounded and charged at Prince, but his intended charge was derailed when he slipped on the water that had soaked into the dirt floor and turned it into slick mud. He went crashing to the ground.

"Alright, finish him!" Archie shouted with a grin. Before Craig could stumble to his feet, Prince sent a blast of bubbles into his back, slamming him into the mud.

" _Owwwwowowowowowww_ …" Craig moaned, curling up in the mud and shivering. Roark's smug expression cracked as he ran over to check on Craig. He returned the Cranidos and glared at Archie. Then he tipped his head to the side, as if listening, sighed, and stood up.

"Well, this is embarrassing," he said. "I lost to some schmuck without a single badge… but that's tough. Here." He flicked open one of the pockets on his jacket and took out a rounded badge of brown and silver. "According to Pokémon League rules, I have to give you our Gym Badge since you've beaten me, the Leader _for the sake of this battle_ ," he added pointedly as he glared at his Magnezone. "Here's your official Pokémon League Coal Badge." He looked like he was going to give the badge to Archie, but he stopped halfway across the field and handed it down to Prince. "Here you go. You're not so bad, little guy, but if I had been using my real team you wouldn't stand a chance."

"We shall return for a rematch as often as you wish," Prince preened, accepting the badge. "It is only a matter of time before we are strong enough to challenge your 'real' team- and _win_ ," the Piplup smirked.

"Yeah, fine, whatever. Now push off and get healed. I need to go do the same for Craig. Later." He turned and walked out of the back door of the gym, the Magnezone floating after him.

 _{Monua 19th, 12:29PM}  
_ _{Oreburgh}_

"Which way was the Pokémon Center again? I'm _starving_ ," Archie said, glancing around as they exited the gym. It was past lunchtime and he hadn't eaten yet.

"We are not familiar with recognising human buildings, so we fear that we will be of no help," Prince told him. "Do you remember in which direction the mines are? It might be worth regrouping with Blue, now that we have finished our challenge."

"I'm sure you can see how much I'm looking forward to that," Archie scowled. "I think they were somewhere that way, though..."

"Blue mentioned going to speak with someone, did he not?" Prince mused as they started marching. Archie carefully tried to match the Piplup's pace. "What do you suppose was so important that he would feel the need to speak with them whether you were present or not?"

"He probably walked off on his own on purpose," Archie said. "He knows I'm not going anywhere as long as he's holding onto Shanks' Pokéball, anyway. If we ask him later why he let us wander off so easily he'll probably say something along the lines of how the other person didn't need to see my 'ugly mug'," he grumbled.

"We were not aware that you had a cup of that sort with you," Prince noted, a little surprised. "Why would you even be required to show it?"

"Not _that_ kind of mug." He really shouldn't be making fun of the young noble's misunderstandings, but the Aqua Leader couldn't help smile at that. Although for a royal Piplup who' claimed he'd never cared to look into human's social structures, Prince seemed to know a surprising amount about human tools and habits in general.

"Oh, look, there's the Pokémon Center!" Archie pointed eventually, showing a building with a red roof. "Once you're healed up, what do you say we go and grab something to eat first? If Blue isn't back before then, we can always head to the mines after. I can also ask the nurse if they have a hunting space somewhere."

"We would appreciate it," Prince said with a smile. When they walked through the building's sliding doors, Archie unclipped the two other Pokéballs from his belt and released their occupants. Mark materialized in his arms, Star-

-collapsed on the floor, shaking and whimpering.

"...Star? Is everything alright?" Prince asked nervously, waddling over to prod the Shinx. She didn't respond.

"I don't like this..." Archie muttered, kneeling best as he could with Mark in his grip and putting a hand over her. Prince took a deep breath.

"WE REQUIRE ASSISTANCE!" Prince bellowed as loud as he could.

 _{Monua 19th, 2:14PM}  
_ _{Oreburgh}  
_ _{Pokémon Center}_

When Archie, Prince, and Mark finally heard footsteps coming from the room, the three of them glanced up. "How is she?" Archie asked.

"Your Shinx is fine," the nurse reported, smiling as she handed Star's Pokéball back to the disguised Aqua Leader. "She's not in danger."

"What happened to her?" Mark asked, looking up at Archie and Prince. "Did she get attacked?"

"She has not left her Pokéball since the gate three hours ago, same as you," Prince said, shaking his head. "But it _is_ curious. We were under the impression that Pokéballs were to keep a Pokémon _safe_."

"How long have you had your Shinx?" the nurse inquired. "Is this the first time you've put her in a Pokéball?"

"I've had her for about two days, and yeah," Archie nodded. The pressed the button on Star's Pokéball, getting ready to release her- but it was empty. He gave the nurse a confused look.

"Oh, sorry, eh!" the nurse gasped. "No, your Shinx is still in the back and recovering, but she'll be out in a couple hours."

"Is there something wrong with the Pokéball I used or something? Was it a defect?" Archie wondered.

The nurse shook her head. "Nothing to do with the Pokéball, unfortunately. Rather, your Shinx has an uncommon condition and that's only found in electric-types."

"Conversion allergy, right?"

They all turned to the additional voice that visibly just came in through the main entrance as Blue joined them.

"Con _what_?" Archie blurted, confused.

"Basically a thing that makes her allergic to Pokéballs and to teleporters that aren't Pokémon," Blue said. "How bad is it?"

"Not too bad," the nurse said, smiling sheepishly. "Roark's Magnezone definitely has it a lot worse."

"And how bad does the Magnezone have it?" Prince inquired.

"An hour in a Pokéball could kill him," Blue replied grimly.

Archie swallowed nervously. Star had _definitely_ been in the Pokéball over an hour, so however bad it may or may not be, he was grateful it wasn't Mag-level. "S-So, um...now what?"

"Well, you are going to need to make a choice," the nurse started. "If you want to keep her, you'll need to work around her condition. It's not lethal as long as you don't leave her locked in for extended periods, but it _can_ be harmful to return her at all, so it's best to keep her out. Judging from her state when you entrusted her to us, I'd recommend carrying some Paralyz-Heals in the case you _do_ need to return her. The other option would be to let her go, but..."

"We will keep her," Prince declared immediately, puffing up his chest. "She is a good comrade, and illnesses shall not hinder us in our quest!"

Archie nodded slowly. "...Yeah, we don't have any reason to turn her away," he said quietly. Prince glanced up at him curiously.

"I'll write up a medical certificate for you," the nurse promised, shuffling over to the computer and typing away quickly. "City laws like keeping out only one Pokémon at a time will still apply unless you have another Pokémon with a similar condition, but should you decide to do gym battles or the like for any reason, it'll give her permission to be out of her Pokéball even if there's another teammate on the battlefield."

"Well, it certainly helps understand why Roark's Magnezone had special permission to be out during the battle," Prince noted. Archie nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Oh, so you met him?" Blue asked. "I was about to say that you should go again later because I ran into the actual gym leader and he said he'd be back in a bit. So you...fought Roark, huh? How'd that turn out?"

"Prince rocked the gym on his own," Archie answered as the young noble preened. The nurse snorted and repeated _'rocked'_ under her breath with a muffled giggle.

"And no legs were broken!" Prince added proudly.

"That's pretty awesome," Blue said. "His real team would've probably crushed you, though. Anyway, I haven't eaten yet-" Archie pressed his lips when his stomach groaned in agreement. Blue snorted. "Alright then, food time. Let us know when Star is up again," the gym leader requested, waving at the nurse and already heading for the Pokémon Center's canteen.

 _{Monua 19th, 3:58PM}  
_ _{Oreburgh}  
_ _{Pokémon Center}_

"So what did you go and talk about, anyway?" Archie asked. After the canteen, the two human trainers had gone to one of the Pokémon Center's indoor pools. It wasn't much of a hunting area and more just a recreation space for water-types, so the Piplup was now waddling around in the greenhouse and picking berries off the branches. "Unless it's a secret?"

"Nothing secret, no," Blue shrugged, watching one of the other trainers' Marills swim close to them. The gym leader smoothly dodged a water gun prank on the Marill's part and Mark gave it a gentle whack with his tail, making it go away. "Basically I just wanted to ask if there were any recent news on Galactic activity here, or where the next closest place was if we wanted to try and kick some ass. Never actually ran into the person I intended, but apparently there's an operations building in Eterna that some chick called Gardenia's been keeping on eye on, so we can check there."

"Eterna is up north, right?" Archie quickly pulled out a map of Sinnoh to double-check, the screen showing the entire region and the names of important cities appearing one by one. "Yup, there's a straight road that leads right up..."

"Which we can't take, because it's non-pedestrian," Blue explained, tapping the screen to zoom in. "There's Underground tunnels, but we don't have permits. We're gonna have to take the long way around by going back to Jubilife and then through Floaroma," he pointed, the map sliding back to show the towns to the west again.

Archie nodded before folding it back into his pocket. "Who were you looking for? I mean, I'd have thought maybe you're friends with the gym leader here or something, but..."

"We're not exactly pals, but I was initially looking for his apprentice, Roark," Blue said. "Y'know, the kid you fought against. Did he throw a fit when he lost?"

"He gave me a look at a first, but then he looked like he was trying to reason with himself and sucked it up and handed the badge to Prince," Archie shrugged. "So nope, no weird angry shitfest, if that's what you were expecting."

"Always nice to know he's getting better at anger management," Blue mused.

"Well, I'd be more worried about you- he definitely looked less of a sore loser type than you do," Archie quipped.

"Too bad I never lose," Blue replied easily.

Before Archie could attempt to take another jab, he heard a voice calling for a 'Mr Douglas' and turned to see the nurse smiling at him. "Your Shinx is up," she reported, directing to the feline beside her. Star looked pretty sullen, glancing around the pool like she'd been forced against her will to come here, but the instant she caught sight of the boys she perked up and bounced over to them, beaming.

"There you are!" she said, taking the chance to crawl up onto the Aqua Leader's lap and flop on her back between his legs, very clearly demanding cuddles through loud purring.

Archie chuckled and started rubbing around her neck and cheeks. "Good to see you're feeling better."

"We were pretty worried about you..." Mark muttered timidly.

"I'll be fine as long as you promise to never put me in that thing again," Star pouted, looking up at Archie. "I don't know how everyone else does it, but that thing _hurt_."

"I don't know about 'never', and I'm sorry I can't promise you that," Archie apologized sincerely, "but I'll definitely be keeping you out as much as possible. Just think about life-or-deaths situations," he sighed when Star made a pleading face at him. "I'd much rather have you in a Pokéball and feeling uncomfortable than dead under a rockslide or something, you know?"

"It's alright, hon, I understand..." Star sighed dejectedly. She rolled back onto her paws and glanced around. "Where's Prince? I'd have expected to hear that loudmouth before any of you."

"He's in the berry house," Mark replied, pausing before tacking on a quiet "...I think..."

"He _is_ kind of taking a while, isn't he?" Archie wondered aloud, looking at Blue, who simply shrugged. He dunked his hands in the water as Star hopped off his lap, allowing the Magikarp to swim between his hands and let himself be picked up. "Alright, time to go find Prince."

{}

{}

 _The rest of the battle vs Roark was written by Mangaluva, with minor edits from me._

 _Aaaand we've brought back Pokéball allergy! With a bonus explanation from Blue as a reminder of what it is. I can't remember exactly what the reason was behind that one, but it may have something to do with the fact that Star was very extremely over-leveled compared to the rest of Archie's team by a certain point and that being outside constantly was a reasonable excuse for it :'D_

 _Star was the first Shinx I'd ever caught that had Rivalry as ability, and I didn't even know before then that Shinx could have something other than Intimidate. Suffice to say that running into a lot of female teams made everything just a little too easy for her. What about you, are there any abilities you were surprised to find on certain Pokémon?_

 _PS: Another thing I realized that I forgot and went back to fix was adding the catch info for Archie's team. Putting it here for those who don't wanna go back and hunt for them._

 _Name: Prince. Species: Piplup. Nature: Gentle. Ability: Torrent. Location: Sandgem Town. Level: 5  
Name: Star. Species: Shinx. Nature: Sassy. Ability: Rivalry. Location: Route 202. Level: 4  
_ _Name: Mark. Species: Magikarp. Nature: Lonely. Ability: Swift Swim. Location: Route 204. Level: 5_

 _PPS: Archie x Key is now called_ _KeyToDavyJones'sLockerShipping and the blame goes entirely to our friends Ledah and SciZoroark._

 _ **ARCHIE**_

 _Shanks the Sharpedo, Prince the Piplup, Star the Shinx, Mark the Magikarp_

 _ **BLUE**_

 _Sam the Blastoise, Pete the Pidgeot, Adam the Alakazam, Gary the Arcanine_


	8. Chapter 7

_Archie - Pokémon: 4 Deaths: 0_

 _Blue - Pokémon: 4 Deaths: 0_

 _{Monua 19th, 4:23PM}  
_ _{Oreburgh}  
_ _{Pokémon Center}_

"Prince?" Archie called out into the greenhouse, Mark in his arms and Star trotting beside him as Blue followed. There were berry plants everywhere, and he suspected that the vast majority of food growing on them was being used to make medicine and the like. "Prince, where are you? I wanted to let you know that Star is up again!"

"One moment, please!" he heard the Piplup shout back.

After a half a minute, the Aqua Leader saw the young noble waddle toward them as fast as he could from behind one of the rows of plants.

"Would you happen to carry a plate or a bowl with you?" Prince asked, looking up at Archie.

Archie blinked. "Uhh, I have the one we bought back in Jubilife?"

"That shall certainly suffice, " Prince said with a nod, holding out a wing. "Your bowl, please."

Archie did as requested, opening his backpack and pulling out the small food bowl that was meant to be for Star. He set it down, not sure what to expect, until Prince thanked him and leaned forward, pecking at the bowl...and cheri berries appeared, one by one.

"Whoa," Archie breathed, surprised by the amount of berries that were in the bowl by the time Prince was finished piling them up. Star stared in awe.

"...Did he just spit a ton of spotlessly clean berries into the bowl?" Blue asked, confused.

"We suspected that you would be hungry once you were awake," Prince explained, stepping away from the bowl, "so we took the responsibility of collecting some food for you."

"Wait, you got all these for _me_?" Star asked incredulously. She sat down and blinked at the berries for a moment, almost trying to let that sink in, before smiling at Prince and looking genuinely touched. "You're a darling. Thank you, Prince."

Prince huffed and glanced away, looking slightly flustered. "We were merely attempting to show off our abilities in acquiring provisions," Prince said.

"Or the ability to barf ripe berries into a bowl," Blue suggested under his breath.

"Have you ever heard of the expression 'having a second stomach'?" Archie asked as he turned to look at Blue, while Star gratefully started to chow down on the berries Prince brought back. "Comes from the Piplup line. When they used to live up near Snowpoint, the weather conditions didn't allow for as much food as they have in Pastoria now. If you've ever heard of Delibird, they're kinda like a cousin species, except that instead of carrying a sack next to them, Piplup and their evolutions have sacks inside their bodies that they can use for food storage. So they could travel long distances to go hunt for food, and when they came back after several days, the food was still fresh on top of being enough to feed an entire family. Now that they're in the deeper swamps of Pastoria they don't have to worry about food anymore, so the sacks are only really used when they know they're gonna travel far and won't be able to hunt for more for while."

"...I feel like I just listened through another one of my gramps' lessons," Blue said at the end.

"Hey, I'm not _that_ old!" Archie objected.

"What, you mean you're _not_ secretly seventy-eight and just drowning in really good make-up?" Blue mock-gasped. Archie rolled his eyes.

"I know it's not practical knowledge, but c'mon, at least agree that it's _interesting_ ," Archie grumbled.

"It's _interesting_ , it's just that if I wanted to know about that I could just look it up in the PokéDex."

"Wait, you have a PokéDex?" Archie asked incredulously. "Hang on, is that what that thing was when you looked up the balloon-shaped Pokémon?"

Blue simply dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small, metal booklet with a red cover. Archie instinctively reached out to grab it, but Blue pulled his hand back and held the device defensively over his own shoulder.

Archie blinked. "R-Right, I should've asked first. Sorry."

"You sound like you know a bit about them," Blue noted.

"I got to mess around with one a couple times during my studies," Archie admitted, self-consciously avoiding the blond wig on his head and scratching the back of his neck. "They're, um, sort of rare. And usually in possession of a scientist with a high degree. The one you have is an older model, but still, how did you even get one of those? You don't look like the kind of guy who'd stick his nose in a lab report."

"And you don't look like the kind of guy who could read through a picture book," Blue quipped, turning and pocketing his PokéDex. "Anyway, got it from my gramps like five years ago when I first left home."

"So is he a scientist?" Archie asked.

"Depends. Have you ever heard of..." Blue turned toward Archie again, eyes wide and almost a perfect reenactment of the dramatic Patrat. "... _Samuel Oak?!_ "

Archie had been ready to groan at Blue's act, but _that_ caused him to splutter. "You _what?!_ " he wheezed. Blue burst into laughter. "Dude, no, seriously- you're not kidding?"

"Oh man, gets me every time," Blue snickered as he slowly calmed down. "I'm still not used to him being practically worshipped in the science field. I mean, growing up, he just sounded like that guy who knew everything about everything. I'd have never imagined he was famous."

"...Well, now you know," Archie muttered, not sure what else to say. Anything that could've been said about the news of Samuel Oak still being alive nearly four years ago was probably something that Blue had already heard.

"What's a scientist?" Mark asked. "...Nevermind, maybe my question was dumb..."

"Scientists are generally humans who try to understand things we don't know about a bit better, like Pokémon," Archie offered. "I don't mean by talking, that's still kind of a new thing to everyone- but humans still don't always quite understand how evolution works, or how water-types can make a Water Gun, or how fire-types don't just explode or combust from the sheer heat they're supposed to be made of. There are also people who try to figure out how volcanoes work, or which way the ocean currents go, or send out stuff in space to try to find life on a planet that isn't ours."

"Do Pokémon have scientists too?" Mark wondered. Archie stared. "S-Sorry, don't mind me, dumb question..." Mark stammered, trailing off to a mumble.

"No, that's actually a good question. I have no idea," Archie admitted. "I've never really met a Pokémon scientist that studies stuff. I mean, I've met that one Metagross at the labs in Slateport that helps them study water-types, but..."

"Our kind do not have a role that we would call _'scientist'_ ," the Piplup put in, "but our family does have a servant who specializes in human relations. She understands the behaviors and thought processes of humans and their societal and political structures, and has vast knowledge of the tools used by humans and can identify them easily."

"Sounds more like a diplomat to me, but I guess it's close enough?" Archie said, feeling uncertain.

"Alright, so where are we headed next?" Star interrupted, bouncing back to the Aqua Leader after having visibly finished eating her food. "I feel ready to tackle just about anything you're willing to throw at me!"

"If you're that eager to leave, we can go right now and still get through the cave before setting up camp again where we slept last night," Blue suggested.

"I still haven't had the chance to let Prince recover from the battle with Roark," Archie said, shaking his head. "I was so distracted by Star that I didn't think of it..."

"We could not know what was happening. Aiding Star was more important at the time," Prince said firmly.

"Still, I don't really plan on having you fight through the cave when you're already worn out," Archie sighed. "I think it's better to just have everyone rest for tonight. We can head out for Jubilife again tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow it is, then," Blue decided.

 _{Monua 20th, 9:37PM}  
_ _{Oreburgh}  
_ _{Pokémon Center}_

Getting back to Jubilife had been quicker than leaving for Oreburgh, since going downhill was always easier than trying to climb up. Archie was starting to question the actual existence of a team in Blue's possession, because they'd been travelling together for a few days already and he still had yet to see any sign of Blue pulling out a Pokéball that actually had anything in it. For all he knew, the one Blue had been holding back at the lake was empty and Blue had made his offer because he had nothing to defend himself, much less to fight Galactic. But Blue still had Shanks, and if Archie wanted to attempt anything against Blue, he'd need his current team to be a little stronger than now. Mark couldn't do much as a Magikarp, and Prince and Star were still small enough that Blue could probably just kick them out of the way if he tried.

To their credit, though, all three were growing very nicely. Prince had two golden bumps slowly poking out of the top of his head, and Star had some dark tufts of fur growing near her cheeks. Mark's whiskers were getting longer and his overall body was twice the size from when he'd initially joined the group. But, nicely as they were growing, Archie still made a face as they reached the city and he returned Mark.

"I think I'll visit the pool before going to bed," Archie commented. "I've been carrying him around in open air for too long, his scales are starting to get dry."

"Is that dangerous?" Blue asked curiously.

"Magikarp are prone to all kinds of health issues, so keeping their scales moist is important," Archie replied, adjusting the blond wig on his head. "Once they've evolved into Gyarados, they can worry about that stuff less, since they're a lot tougher. Normally Magikarp all have a sort of slime substance on their scales to ward off infections and the like, but I've been carrying him for a while now, so a majority of it is gone. Magikarp can renew that substance naturally with some time in water, but with how dry his scales are now I should probably ask the nurse if she has some stuff that I can apply by hand-"

"A- _HA_!" someone shouted near them, causing Archie to jump. Both Archie and Blue turned to the source of the sudden exclamation and watched as a man in a long, brown trenchcoat walked toward them. It was a little difficult to tell in the dark despite the city lights, but he looked to be somewhere in his early to mid-forties maybe. "You! You are _that_ boy, correct?"

"...Oh," Blue said, blinking as he apparently recognised the man. "And you're-"

"Yes, I knew it!" the man said with a triumphant grin. "How could I forget the face of someone who helped defeat Team Rocket? Ah, but it eludes me, your name- no no, do not say! I must remember on my own. Was it...Green?"

"Close enough. My name's Blue," Blue corrected for him, while the man snapped his fingers in disappointment. "I'm surprised you managed to make such a close guess though."

"Blue, have you met this guy before?" Archie asked, a little uncertainly. He took an additional nervous step back when the man gave a curious look that was very definitely directed at the Aqua Leader's hair.

"Obviously I wouldn't be acting like it if I didn't," Blue replied. "He's a police officer that I met in Johto a couple years ago."

"Agent Looker of the International Police, at your service!" the man introduced himself with an enthusiastic salute. "To be where I am called to, and to forever fight criminality in the name of justice!"

"Wait, _Interpol?_ You moved up to world stage? Is that why you're here in Sinnoh?" Blue asked, audibly surprised. Archie shifted slightly, trying to keep a neutral face.

"Very much so, yes," Looker replied, still grinning. "Another group, here. Possibly we may see a...what was it?" he wondered, apparently struggling to find the right word. "-a _reenactment_ of the happenings in Johto and Hoenn."

Blue's face darkened. "You mean Galactic, don't you?"

Looker blinked at him, surprised, before his face turned serious as well. "Indeed. I have seen Rocket in Johto, and I have seen the news of Hoenn. I do not plan on letting Galactic have what they want. Their goals shall be stopped by me before they can escalate to the point the others have reached."

"I thought you fought criminality no matter where you were needed?" Blue said, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Been receiving many reports about other criminals, I have," Looker huffed. "I care of them if I see them, but my priority is with Galactic. Other criminals matter less to me."

"What about that Team Aqua leader that fled Hoenn recently?" Blue asked. Archie stiffened.

"If the reports are accurate, then I alone have no chance," Looker replied, shaking his head. "I suppose if that time comes where he is found, I have faith in you to help capture him. For Galactic as well. Your power, it is a valuable asset we may need."

Blue nodded. "If you're here for Galactic, does that mean there are some here in Jubilife?"

"I have not seen any yet, but I am indeed on the lookout," Looker confirmed. "My senses, they are telling me that something is to happen here- but when, I do not know. So I look, and I wait, yes?"

"Sounds like a plan, I guess," Blue agreed. At the same moment, something beeped in one of Looker's pockets. The officer immediately plunged his hand into his pocket, nodding at the two of them, and jogged off to respond to the call privately.

"You did that on purpose," Archie growled once Looker was far enough. "There's no way you didn't."

"Of course I did that on purpose, what did you expect?" Blue said with a shrug, raising an eyebrow. "It was worth seeing the face you made."

"Do you have any idea how much trouble it would've been if he'd figured out right there and then that I was a criminal on the run? He was staring at my hair. He _knew_ this was a wig, I'm sure."

"Well, even knowing that, he didn't do anything, did he?" Star offered, from down beside Archie. "He did say that this Galactic group was more important to him..."

"And he also said that he was waiting here for something to happen," Blue added seriously. The gym leader glanced up at the sky. "It's pretty late, though, so we'll have to crash at the Pokémon Center for tonight. I'll be keeping an eye out. Tomorrow we'll hang around the city and see if we can get our hands on a couple Galactics ourselves. Prince, Star, I'm counting on you to wake this big Dunsparce up if I come knocking, okay?" Blue said to the two Pokémon at Archie's side, ignoring the Aqua Leader's protest at being called a Dunsparce.

{}

{}

 _A lot of the random information Archie is spouting out obviously isn't canon to any kind of game or anime verse, just facts I stole from real life counterparts. Delibird being a pseudo-cousin species was just a randomly convenient connection to help explain the thing about the 'sacks', but penguins have special enzymes in their stomachs that allow them to 'freeze' food for extended periods of time, since it can occasionally take a long time before the penguin gets back to its nest. Regurgitation is how they feed their young, and is fairly common in birds I think. As for Magikarp, koi fish have a sort of grime on their scales that's supposed to repel bacteria and the like to prevent them from getting sick (which is why pet stores often have signs asking people to -not- pet the koi, even if they're being social and inviting you to touch them)._

 _On an entirely unrelated note,_ Dimensional Destruction _is finally starting next week! Who's excited?! 8DDD_

 _ **ARCHIE**_

 _Shanks the Sharpedo, Prince the Piplup, Star the Shinx, Mark the Magikarp_

 _ **BLUE**_

 _Sam the Blastoise, Pete the Pidgeot, Adam the Alakazam, Gary the Arcanine_


	9. Chapter 8

_Archie - Pokémon: 4 Deaths: 0_

 _Blue - Pokémon: 4 Deaths: 0_

 _{Monua 23rd, 11:26AM}_

 _{Route 204}_

Although Blue and Archie had stayed out in Jubilife all day and kept a watchful eye out for any Galactic activities, they hadn't seen anything suspicious or worth interfering. They hadn't come across Looker anywhere either, so there was no telling if he was still around or if he'd arrested anyone or if he'd just plain up and vanished despite his words.

Two days of watching later, Blue decided that they would resume their initial plan and head up to Eterna to investigate the supposed building that was there.

"For all we know, Looker went up to Eterna before us," Blue said with a shrug, watching the Aqua Leader's Shinx tear through a couple of brown Pokémon that looked to him like a weird mid-evolution of a Rattata and a Raticate. Archie explained that they were Bidoof, and experts at collecting wood and building nests and shelters not only for their own species but also for other Pokémon. "He looks like the kind of guy who'd show up in the entirely wrong city."

"I think he's secretly very scarily perceptive and good at pretending he isn't," Archie muttered.

"We are aware that the man was staring directly at your wig, but perhaps he did not notice what it was and simply liked how it looks?" Prince suggested.

Archie tugged at a couple of blond strands, not very convinced. "It's not like I gave it a particular style or anything..."

"Maybe he was noting how dumb it looks instead and he didn't say anything to be polite," Blue said. Archie groaned.

"I said _back off!_ " Star snarled, loud enough to get the trainers' attention again. This time, the Bidoof that Star had been dealing with scampered off, looking a little disappointed. It took a second for Archie to recognise his companion.

"Hey, look at you!" Archie grinned. "You evolved!"

"Your fur is looking quite nice," Prince commented, inspecting the new, dark fur around Star's head appreciatively. "I have seen a Luxray once, coming from the Sendoff Spring to visit our swamp. I am confident that you will become just a fearsome as them in no time."

"Thank you, darling," Star said with a smile.

"Prince, you're pretty close to evolving too," Archie said. He gestured to a grey and white Pokémon pecking at the grass. "Try and challenge that one?"

"With pleasure!" Prince said, waddling over toward the opponent as fast as he could-

-and tripping midway, tumbling onto the ground.

The wild Pokémon saw and burst into laughter.

Its laughter quickly died down when it was hit by a stream of bubbles. Blue watched as the bubbles quickly grew bigger, faster, and popped louder, while the Piplup on the ground grew longer and longer and the two golden bumps on his head had turned into arcs that stretched from his beak to the back of his head. The grey Pokémon quickly fled and flew away.

"Congratulations on becoming a Prinplup, your Highness," Archie said with a smile.

"We would have quite liked to give that Starly a scolding before they left," Prince huffed, getting back to his feet and wandering back to his trainer. The Prinplup was tall enough to reach Archie's waist now. "Their behavior was most rude!"

"Well, maybe now that you've evolved you'll be less clumsy," Star offered.

"Two evolutions down, one more to go," Archie chuckled, patting the Magikarp in his arms lightly. "You're up next, Mark. Shouldn't be long anymore. Are you excited?"

"...Do...Do you _really_ think I can become a Gyarados?" Mark asked timidly.

"Remember, Mark, you are in the hands of an expert," Prince said. "And I mean that quite literally."

Mark seemed to hesitate for a while longer and didn't say anything to that. But after a while, when they'd started walking again, Blue was almost sure he'd heard the Magikarp make something that sounded like a soft giggle.

 _{Monua 24th, 5:49PM}_

 _{Floaroma}_

They hadn't even set foot into Floaroma itself yet, and the only thing the wind seemed to carry was the smell of flowers. The Aqua Leader adjusted his wig again to be sure none of his natural hair was accidentally sticking out from underneath before they actually met anybody who would be out and taking a stroll- honestly, Floaroma struck him as the perfect retirement place, with clean air and peaceful ambience like Verdanturf's, back in Hoenn.

"Huh, they have a gardening shop here," Archie noted.

"What a shock," Blue said flatly. The Aqua Leader groaned.

"Do you have an interest in plants, perhaps?" Prince asked curiously.

Archie shook his head. "Nah, not really. But I was thinking that they might sell berries or something and they we could go check them out."

"Let's go," Blue said, picking up the pace and instantly marching toward the shop.

It wasn't a particularly small shop, but it was made to feel a little like it was from the amount of potted plants that occupied the shelves and the corners of walls, and made space feel overall slightly cramped. There were at least three workers here (or, well, two workers and a kid that was visibly trying to help move some large pots), which only made it feel even more crowded.

"Welcome!" the lady by the register greeted warmly. "How can I help you?"

"We came to ask if you had any berries for sale," Blue said, sticking his hands in his coat pockets.

"We do!" the lady said with a smile. "We've got a few plants ready to be harvested, so you're welcome to take a look, eh? Belle, _sherry_ , would you mind?"

A tiny green Pokémon poked out from among the berry plants with a laugh. It had a yellow face in the middle, with two vines carefully curling up over its head. It took the Aqua Leader a moment to place it as being the pre-evolution of Roselia. "Your accent is getting better, _chérie_ ," the plant-type giggled, before turning to the two human trainers. "Alright, _les garçons_ , place your orders! The trees here are very kind and generous, we should not have any _problèmes_ finding what you are looking for, hmm?"

"I bet they really like you," Blue said. "Do you have any chesto?"

" _Certainement!_ " With that, the Budew quickly hopped over to one of the berry plants. She unfolded her vines, humming as she easily picked off a batch of chesto and dropped them one after the other in Blue's hands. "Did you have a _préférence_ as to how many?"

"All of it," Blue answered bluntly.

"You're raiding their entire stock?" Archie asked, surprised.

"Damn right I am."

Belle laughed.

A big pile of chesto berries later, Archie simply requested a small handful pecha berries, and a slightly larger batch of cheri. Star conveniently had a preference for cheri berries, on top of it helping her potential paralysis problems later on, and Archie was almost sure that Mark liked cheri too. He wasn't sure about Prince, but the Prinplup had- unsurprisingly- declined the offer of berries being picked for him.

"Why not?" the Budew asked curiously. "Surely our berries are worth tasting, _non?_ "

"We appreciate your kindness, but we do not require assistance in obtaining food," Prince said politely. "Our kind enjoy finding food ourselves, and as one of royal blood, we ought to set an example."

"Ooh, _de sang royal?_ " Belle repeated in not-Fairlan. "Such an honor, then, to be in the _présence_ of all of you! Are you staying long, or leaving our town soon?"

"Can we go yet?" Star whined quietly, lightly headbutting Archie's leg as Prince answered the Budew.

"Soon, Star, don't worry," the Aqua Leader murmured back.

"Eterna, hmm? In that case, may I request a favor of you?" Belle asked. " _Mon frère_ lives in Eterna Forest, right on the way there. Could you take my _camarade_ to him?"

"Surely we could," Prince said with a nod. "Are they both Budew as well?"

" _Mon frère, oui_ , he is a Budew. My _camarade_ is a Wurmple." Belle quickly spun on her feet and hopped off somewhere with a quick "I will go fetch him!"

"I'm right here though," a voice yawned quietly from behind them. Archie turned and saw that the presumably-said Wurmple was sleepily plodding through a couple potted plants. He couldn't say for sure, but judging from how big the Wurmple was, it looked close to evolving. And _maybe_ a little overfed.

"I don't think Belle heard you, Warin," the shopkeeper said, giggling a little. "But what do you think of these people? Are you fine travelling with them for a few days?"

"You know I'm not fussy," the Wurmple said with something that resembled a shrug. "If they don't mind me tagging along, then it's all good."

Archie leaned back slightly and held a hand out- the distance being small enough that he could easily reach the pot where the Wurmple was- and allowed the bug-type to crawl up his arm. "Warin, right? Welcome aboard, for the time being."

"Thank you for indulging Belle's request," Warin said, yawning again as he finally reached the Aqua Leader's shoulder. "Good Gods, winter rolling in is making me so _sleepy_..."

"So, do you know who you're looking for, aside from 'Belle's brother'?" Blue asked.

"I can't say I've ever met him, but considering Belle's pretty...'unique', I wouldn't be surprised if her brother was, too," Warin said. "His name's Rapier. He's probably easy to find."

"Is there a reason for which you are required to seek him?" Prince inquired curiously.

Warin shrugged again. "She just wanted me to go and watch his ass."

"There you are, Warin!" Belle said as she came back. "You could have told me you were _ici!_ I even had the time to make _une couronne de fleurs!_ " She huffed and held up a small flower lei with the buds on her head.

"That was pretty quick, though," Archie commented. "I couldn't do something like that even if you gave me three hours."

"I simply have a lot of practice, _mon mignon_ ," Belle said, smiling sweetly. "In time, you can surely do the same." The little Budew then proceeded to toss the lei over Prince's head.

The Prinplup blinked. "...That was rather unexpected. We thank you for your gift."

"Well of course! After all, a crown is only befitting for a prince, _non_?" she said with a wink. Prince stared, cheeks slowly flushing.

"C'mon, let's _gooo!_ " Star insisted, shoving her head against Archie's legs harder.

"Okay, okay, hang on," Archie said quickly. He pulled out some money and handed it to the shopkeeper. "That's enough for the berries, right?"

The lady quickly scanned over the money to count. "Yup! Here's your change. Good luck on your way to the forest, eh?"

" _Merci_ for everything, Warin!" Belle said, waving her buds.

"Take care," Warin answered before Star shoved all the boys out of the shop.

 _{Monua 25th, 9:17AM}_

 _{Route 205}_

"I am beginning to believe that you have certain issues with other females," Prince commented to Star, watching the white and blue rodent run away.

"Of course I have an issue with other females," the Luxio growled. "You're _my_ boys. You too," she added, giving the newly recruited Buizel a gentle lick to the cheek. "Don't worry, Basil, nothing can happen to you while I'm around."

"You sound like you're worried they'd challenge you over some kind of ownership position," Archie said. Though he wasn't entirely sure how to feel about belonging to a Pokémon. Then again, people still regularly referred to certain Pokémon as 'theirs', so he supposed that the roles being reversed wasn't unusual?

"Luxray packs are _always_ led by a female," Star said with a huff. "Sometimes they fight over the right to merge both packs and become the leader. I'm not letting anyone else take over, and I'm not taking the risk of having any females in my pack who might try and challenge me."

"But Star, you're already so strong," Basil said timidly. "Why would you worry about that?"

Star looked down at the road, looking unusually serious. "I used to be in my mother's pack. I really looked up to her. I've seen other Luxray packs before, but my mother always won and chased them off. I thought she was invincible. Then one day another Luxray- from my mother's own pack- challenged her and killed her." She ignored the quiet gasps of shock. "My sister and I were chased down, but we managed to get away by escaping through places that she was too big to fit through and she couldn't follow us anymore." She looked up at everyone again. "I want to follow my mother's ways. She didn't believe in killing other Pokémon over being the pack leader, and I don't want to believe in that either. But I _refuse_ to be taken down, and I _refuse_ to allow anyone in my pack that could pull the same stunt that bitch Lina did."

"We're definitely gonna have a problem, then, because I've got another female on my team and I'm not getting rid of her just to make you happy," Blue said bluntly.

"You _what_?" Star gasped while Archie tried not to mimic her shocked reaction. "Since when?"

"Since five years. Sam was my very first companion, so we go a long way. She's also a shitton stronger than you, so don't try to 'challenge' her over being the pack leader or anything."

"You know, I still haven't seen any of your Pokémon," Archie started. "Maybe it'd be a good idea to introduce our teams to each other." _And maybe I can get him to bring out Shanks_ …

"I know you haven't, I've been purposely keeping them in," Blue said with a shrug. A smug smile tugged at his lips. "It was fun seeing you constantly look like you didn't know if I actually had Pokémon or not." Archie groaned. Of course Blue hit the nail on the head again. "Sorry to break your hopes and dreams of me just bluffing, but I'm afraid I very definitely have a team that'll _trounce_ you if you act funny. Anyway, I'm seeing a bridge over there, so how about we cross that first and then I'll show you my team? Hope you're emotionally prepared to meet a bunch of badasses."

{}

{}

 _AAAAAAAND_ Dimensional Destruction _has officially started! As you'll probably notice eventually while reading, we've tried to keep both stories separate enough that you can read the one without having read the other and still understand what's going on, but have them connected enough that the happenings in the one directly impact the story in the other. It's a fun ride and we hope you'll enjoy the odd connections as much as we do :p_

 _ **ARCHIE**_

 _Shanks the Sharpedo, Prince the Prinplup, Star the Luxio, Mark the Magikarp, Warin the Wurmple, Basil the Buizel_

 _ **BLUE**_

 _Sam the Blastoise, Pete the Pidgeot, Adam the Alakazam, Gary the Arcanine_


	10. Chapter 9

_Archie - Pokémon: 6 Deaths: 0_

 _Blue - Pokémon: 4 Deaths: 0_

 _{Monua 25th, 9:43AM}  
_ _{Route 205}_

Archie watched as Blue went and put his bag down by the tree before straightening again and turning to look at the river. The gym leader absently reached for his belt, carefully running his fingers over the Pokéballs attached to it. Now that Archie was seeing them for the first time- and was close enough to actually take note of the details of each one- he was starting to feel genuinely curious about Blue's team.

Archie's team all waited patiently with him. Warin, being a small and squishy Wurmple, was easily clinging to Archie's hip with head only poking out a little bit from underneath the Aqua Leader's coat. The poor bug-type didn't consider the cold air to be that fun. Prince and Star were standing on either side of Archie, Prince staring at Blue and waiting to see what was going to come out first, Star glancing at the flower crown on Prince's head and sulking quietly. Basil, the timid little Buizel they'd encountered barely an hour ago, was nervously clinging to the fabric of Archie's pants. Seeing the gym leader touch the Pokéballs on his belt made Archie reach for Mark's and run his fingers over it to make sure it was still there. _Just a tiny bit more_ …

Blue glanced over in the Aqua Leader's direction when the latter walked over to the edge of the river, releasing Mark into the water.

Archie knelt down in the grass. "Alright Mark, are you ready for a bit more training?" he asked, grinning. "This isn't the same as a pond with still water, so I'm gonna start by asking you to do something to get used to the stream. I want you to swim all the way over to the corner over there, where the river takes a right turn, grab any rock, and come back with it. How does that sound?"

"I...I think I can do that," Mark said with a nod. "I'll be back soon, I promise!"

"I don't doubt it..." Archie muttered after the Magikarp vanished under the surface. Archie got back to his feet and crossed his arms. "Any minute now."

As it turned out, it didn't even last a minute. Within thirty seconds, the surface rippled open in front of the Aqua Leader, leaving a figure to come out- and rise up, up, up…

Archie grinned up at the titanic creature, ignoring the short cascade of water that splashed all over him and took a few steps back. The object that was placed in front of him either qualified as A Very Big Rock or A Small Boulder.

"We did it," the Gyarados said. Despite his attempt at speaking quietly, it felt as if the ground under Archie's feet rumbled along with the serpent's voice. "I evolved. _We did it, Archie_."

Archie stepped around the large rock and reached and hand up to gently rub the Gyarados' jawline. "I know," he murmured back. "I told you, didn't I? I'm proud of you, Mark." He gave Mark a playful tap and jogged back a few steps again. "C'mon Mark, gimme your best roar!"

"A-Are you sure?" Mark asked.

Archie gave him a thumbs-up. Mark hesitated for another moment, but eventually sucked in a breath and _roared_. Star winced a little, Basil giving a terrified squeak and diving to hide behind her, Prince covering his ears with his wings and laughing. Blue simply waited for Mark to finish before sticking his hands in his pockets and whistling approvingly.

"That was fantastic!" Prince beamed. Mark ducked his head shyly.

"It's pretty convenient," Archie chuckled. "Now that you've evolved, we can introduce you to Blue's team as a Gyarados straight away instead of a Gyarados-to-be. Are you ready for it?"

"I think feel ready for anything now," Mark said, turning to Blue. "You're, um...welcome to start whenever you want. _If_ you want, I mean."

Blue nodded and took a hand back out of his pocket, reaching for his belt again and pausing as he let his fingers glide over each one.

Archie tensed a little when Blue finally made a decision and, of all the Pokéballs on his belt, he plucked off the cleanest-looking one first. It made the Aqua Leader wonder if that was his most recent member among the ones Blue had, or if it was just the Pokéball that happened to be spared from various accidents and damage the most. Shanks' Pokéball had been obviously re-painted a fair amount of times in effort to hide the scuffings and scratches and the wear and tear of time, but that was because it was old- Blue had definitely not had his team anywhere near as long and yet they looked almost just as worn. If not more.

"Alright, decided to start with Adam," Blue said. He casually tossed his Pokéball up in the air, the capsule opening as it reached its peak and slowly fell back into Blue's hand.

The Pokémon that materialized in front of them wasn't something that Archie recognised. The overall shape looked humanoid with canine features, its golden fur being partially covered by a sort of brown armor. He guessed that it was a psychic-type, since it was floating in mid-air with its legs crossed, but despite the reasonable height its mustache was long enough to reach the grass. The only question Archie could come up with looking at it was ' _Why spoons?_ '

"I like spoons," the psychic said casually. Archie jumped in surprise before chuckling sheepishly and mumbling out a 'Sorry'.

"Wow! You're an Alakazam, aren't you?" Star gasped in awe. "I've never seen anything beyond Kadabra. Alakazam are really rare in the wild."

"We have never seen one so powerful, either," Prince mused. "We believe the length of an Alakazam's mustache is a fair gauge of their age and power, correct? Yours appear to be at least twice as long as that of an average one… Your name was said to be Adam, yes? We are Prince, youngest son of the Water Lord Edric of Pastoria," Prince said, sticking out his chest proudly. He then started pointing to each of the others. "These are our comrades Star the Luxio, Mark the Gyarados, Basil the Buizel, Warin the Wurmple, and Archie the Human."

"Ah, so you are the one in charge of the group?" Adam asked with an odd smile. "If I may, do you also send out your Human to battle against your opponents? They're awfully frail, you know."

Archie coughed. Prince blinked and stared for a second, but quickly rallied. "We are confident that Archie is a powerful Human and capable of holding his ground just fine, but he- as well as our young Basil- are exempt of combat duties."

"I see," Adam said with a sage nod. He looked at Archie. "So tell me, how does it feel for a human to be under the authority of a Pokémon?"

Archie blinked. "Uh..."

"Blue, if you would be so kind, we would request that you introduce us to your next companion," the Prinplup demanded.

For a moment, Blue simply stared and didn't move.

"...Is something the matter?" Prince asked, sounding a little concerned.

"You didn't say the magic word," Blue said placidly.

Prince's eyes widened with genuine curiosity. "Magic word? We were not aware that we required magic words to command you, Blue. Are you perhaps some unearthly creature?"

Archie bit his lip and tried _very_ hard not to burst into laughter. Although he ended up failing as soon as Adam casually answered with "This is a fairly accurate description of Blue, yes" and Blue tried to give the conveniently-floating Alakazam a well-aimed kick up the ass.

"Blue, your Mega Kick is rather weak. I would not recommend sending you into battle," Adam said mildly.

"That's what I have you assholes for." Archie tried to bite the snickering back down and watched as Blue reached for his next Pokéball, one with a bunch of scorch marks on it. The next thing that materialized was something _big_.

"That's...an Arcanine, right?" Archie ventured. He was almost sure he'd seen one being used by one of the Magmas a couple years back, some foreign lady from Johto. The general shape reminded him of his own Mightyena- but although Magellan was just barely big enough to carry Shelly or Coral on his back, the Arcanine looked to be big enough to carry three or four people on its back.

The Arcanine tilted its head curiously. "We're not battling, are we? Doesn't look like it." A new thought visibly crossed his mind as his tail started whipping around eagerly. "Hey, does that mean Blue's finally travelling with a human friend now? Congrats Blue, you're making progress!"

"Not really friends, just gotta watch his ass and make sure he doesn't run off," Blue said.

"Well, you're still travelling with another human," the Arcanine grinned. "Hiya! My name's Gary, and I'm a _Badass_. I'm also the one in command, after Blue," he said, preening.

"You still haven't beaten Sam," Adam reminded him mildly.

Gary's ears drooped a little. "Oh, fine, _second-in-command_ , after Blue and Sam… But I'll definitely beat her one day!"

"I know that all species don't have the same social rules, but I'd have never imagined a male challenging a female for a leader position," Star commented, staring up at the Arcanine.

"Wait, you guys pick leaders based on their genders?" Gary said, blinking. "Damn, that sounds unfair."

"Well, you recall that the Marowak clan from Lavender have a similar structure, don't you?" Adam said.

Gary sighed."I'll still beat her," the Arcanine mumbled.

Blue took the next Pokéball off his belt. Archie noted that it had an especially large amount of scuffings and claw marks on it, and that some of the paint had been scratched off, revealing a couple silver streaks. The next Pokémon that came out was a very large avian Pokémon, like a brown and cream Swellow with a longer and more colorful headcrest.

"This is Pete, a Pidgeot," Blue said. "He's the one that helped me get my team onto the ship, and also the one that carried me to the island cave."

"Oh, you're that man we were chasing down, aren't you?" Pete asked, looking at Archie curiously. "Hmm, you don't seem to have white hair anymore."

"It was just hair-dye," Archie replied, a little nervously. "Since I was trying to dress like my brother."

"I see. And now you're travelling with Blue?"

"Pretty much," Archie sighed.

Pete nodded and glanced around. "I'm seeing everyone but Sam."

"That's because I've been introducing you guys one by one," Blue replied, palming his last Pokéball. Archie mentally noted that the Pokéball looked pink instead of red. Not as bad as Pete's Pokéball, but it still had its fair share of scuffings and scratches, and the paint had obviously dulled over years of use. The Pokéball itself was actually probably older than Blue. _Is it something he inherited from someone…?_

Blue juggled with it a bit, looking at Archie pensively. "Sam's a water-type," the gym leader said, "so I wouldn't be surprised if you knew thirty-billion things about her. Hope you're ready though."

 _Ready for what?_ Archie wondered. Was Sam difficult to handle or something?

When the last of Blue's team finished materializing, Archie held his breath. It was like a gigantic Torkoal standing up on its hind legs, a round blue face instead of a long orange one, and its brown armor visibly protecting more of its body than just its back.

Star scowled. "If it's a water-type, I could just zap her..." she grumbled.

Sam blinked. "Well, if it's an electric-type your size, I could just Hydro Pump you two cities over-" there was a small clicking sound as two cannons appeared to drive that point home "-but I doubt you'd appreciate that."

"Can, um-" Archie stopped to clear his throat, trying to get the small knot out. Sam looked at him curiously. "Is it alright for me to come closer?"

Sam glanced over to Blue. "If you wanna touch her or something, I'll leave that decision up to her," Blue said, shrugging. "She doesn't need me to punt you into the next decade if you do something she doesn't like."

"Who is that?" Sam asked.

"The dude we were swimming behind after we jumped ship."

"Oh, the one with the fast water-type?" Sam turned to look at Archie again. "I like to think I'm quick, but even I could just barely keep up with that thing of yours."

"I've been told that Sharpedo are only outmatched in speed by Milotic, and Shanks is pretty powerful," Archie said, a little weakly. "At least in the Fairlands. You're _really_ powerful if you can match his speed." _All_ of Blue's Pokémon were powerful. Archie didn't have to be an expert of anything to tell that much. Trying to consider things as objectively as possible, Shanks could probably handle Adam and Gary as long as he was the one that struck first. Pete was a maybe. Sam completely outclassed Shanks. Even if the Aqua Leader got his Sharpedo back from Blue, there was no way he could take on Blue in a Pokémon battle. Not with Shanks alone. And even at the rate that the rest of his team was growing, none of them would be able to get close enough in power to actually do anything.

"Archie, what sort of Pokémon is that?" Prince asked curiously.

"Sam is a Blastoise," Archie explained. "They're one of the best water-types when it comes to defensive abilities, having a fair balance against both physical and non-physical attacks. They've also got a pretty big range of fire thanks to the cannons in their shells, and can reach high enough water-pressure when shooting that they could split rocks in half by aiming right. There used to be a fairly big colony in Kanto on Route 12, just south of Lavender, before the war wiped out the majority of them. Squirtle, Wartortle, and Blastoise are near-extinct at this time, and are almost entirely raised in laboratories until we can get a new colony started that's big and strong enough to survive out in the wild on its own."

"Sounds more or less just like what the good ol' professor said," Sam confirmed with a nod. "You a Pokémon professor too?"

"Not really..." Archie said, chuckling sheepishly.

"Our comrade Archie is an expert in water-types," Prince said proudly. "We were only the smallest of Piplup before meeting him, but in merely a week he has already helped raise us to a Prinplup! His knowledge of water-types is not to be taken lightly."

"I think I'm set in terms of training, thanks to Blue, but you have curiosity," Sam said with a small chuckle. "Were you thinking of giving me a check-up of sorts?"

"You look plenty healthy to me," Archie replied, ducking his head slightly. "But I've...I've never seen a real Blastoise before. I've wanted a Squirtle partner for as far back as I can remember, but then the war happened and...well..."

"Feel free to poke around a bit, I guess," Sam allowed. Archie took a few nervous steps forward, until Sam was just an arm's length away. He took a deep breath and held it, slowly reaching a hand out. His fingers brushed against the front of her shell. He carefully pressed his palm down and exhaled.

The shell under his palm felt rough. It wasn't the same kind of rough as what he was used to, the kind of rough that he handled every time he touched his Sharpedo, but it wasn't the smooth surface he would've expected to feel from the shell of a Blastoise, and only went to show how harsh life in Kanto had probably been for them. _The events in Hoenn could've turned out so much worse_ … Archie thought, suddenly feeling guiltier than he already did. He pressed his lips and left his hands wander, making sure that everything he did was well within Sam's sight so that she could stop him from going to touch somewhere she didn't like. He quietly ran a hand across her arm, almost absently counting the amount of scute rings on her skin. Blue mentioned that he'd had her for about five years… estimating the age of a Blastoise from scute rings had been deemed inaccurate, mostly because some of the older scutes could fall off, and he had no doubt that in an environment like Kanto's Sam had lost plenty of them. She appeared...maybe six years old? Knowing that Blastoise could easily live up to a hundred, and knowing that Sam was already insanely powerful for a Blastoise of her age…

"Can I check out your cannons?" Archie asked, glancing at Sam. "It means sticking my hand in them. It'll probably feel weird, but shouldn't hurt you. And if it does, let me know and I'll back out."

"You looking for anything?" Sam asked, leaning down just enough for Archie to reach a hand in and start patting around the inside of the steel surface. "...Okay, you weren't kidding when you said this was gonna feel weird."

"Just gimme three seconds." Sam waited patiently, and sighed in relief when Archie pulled his hand out again and inspected his own palm, looking at the slight but definitely green tint that he'd dragged back out. "Hmm… It's not _necessary_ , but if you're up for it- and if Blue is, too- we could clean out your cannons a bit next chance we get. Most of the junk that can form in them usually gets blasted out by Hydro Pump and such, but it doesn't always get rid of all of it. Since you're probably the kind that uses water-based attacks a lot, it's not something you have to actively worry about, but sometimes if you don't pay attention to how clean the cannons are on the inside the algae can spread down into your interior reserve and make you really sick. Having clean cannons can also give your shots more power and accuracy. A regular Blastoise is recommended to clean them out about every ten years or so, but you've been travelling with Blue for a while and probably been through all sorts of places and weather conditions, so...well, I mean, like I said, it's not exactly _necessary_ , so if you don't want to-"

"Hey, you said it can make my shots stronger and better, so why not?" Sam laughed. "Even if I like to think I'm already pretty damn good at what I do," she added with a wink.

"I don't doubt it," Archie chuckled. "We're all gonna training on the way up to the forest anyway, so you can show me what you've got in that time."

"Training?" Warin finally piped up from under Archie's coat, poking his head back out from behind Archie's hip again. "But it's so _cold_ out. I sure hope I evolve quick, then, maybe I'll feel a bit less cold with a cocoon to protect me."

"I hear that bug-types are especially quick to evolve, so don't worry, I'm sure you'll evolve in no time," Archie said. "You hoping for Beautifly or Dustox?"

"Neither, really," Warin said with a shrug. "Figured I'd just make the most out of whatever I become, instead of hoping for the one and then being disappointed if I became the other."

"Wise words," Sam said, laughing again. "Alright everybody, who's up for a bit of training? I'm feeling pumped!"

 _{Monua 26th, 7:02AM}  
_ _{Route 205}_

"C'mon! Get _up_!"

Archie opened a tired eye at the urging hiss that was ordering him to wake up. He sat up, watching wearily as Star pawed at Blue's shoulder. Archie wasn't a morning person and- judging from the sky still being dark and faint mist hovering in the air, it was still _really_ early in the morning- he hated being woken up so suddenly. Although, to be fair, right now what he was hating even more than waking up so early was the alarmed look on Star's face.

"Star, what's going on?" Archie mumbled.

"People. In the forest."

"Aren't those just regular trainers?" Blue asked as he sat up with a small shudder, trying to ignore the cold morning air.

"No," Star insisted. "There _are_ other trainers, but according to the Pokémon that live here, those trainers are around often enough that they smell like the forest, and don't talk about things like ' _test subjects_ '."

"...Okay, that's not good," Archie agreed, sleepiness immediately chased out from his mind. Blue quickly got up as well. "Let's check it out."

{}

{}

 _Bluh I've just been so tired lately that I don't always know what to do with myself. But Mangaluva is coming over to visit in three and half weeks, so that's a nice thing for me to look forward to. If I can get my hands on the rest of the equipment I want, we might do some game streaming while we're together. And if I don't get the equipment I want...we'll do some streaming anyway. Because fuck plans that don't go the way you want them to._

 _ **ARCHIE**_

 _Shanks the Sharpedo, Prince the Prinplup, Star the Luxio, Mark the Gyarados, Warin the Wurmple, Basil the Buizel_

 _ **BLUE**_

 _Sam the Blastoise, Pete the Pidgeot, Adam the Alakazam, Gary the Arcanine_


	11. Chapter 10

_Archie - Pokémon: 6 Deaths: 0_

 _Blue - Pokémon: 4 Deaths: 0_

 _{Monua 26th, 8:16AM}  
_ _{Eterna Forest}_

The moment they set foot in the forest, Blue knew that a fight was going to be inevitable.

Seemingly never-ending murmurs came from the trees. Archie jumped whenever one of the forest Pokémon suddenly popped down from a tree branch or out of a small patch of grass, never knowing if they were going to be attacked, or get a plea for help, or something else. Archie was tense, more than he should be, and Blue had to forcibly hold him back and stop him from darting out head-first to 'get it over with'. Although Blue was pretty convinced that they were up against a bunch of those Galactic people, there was no telling if they'd be plain grunts or if some of the higher-ranked agents were there, nor exactly how messed up in the head they were.

Not having had the chance to determine how bad it was- and somewhat hoping that he _wouldn't_ have to determine just how bad it was- Blue didn't feel the urge to risk making the wrong decisions.

They stopped at a small fork.

"Path splits here..." Blue muttered, looking at both directions. "Star, which way do you think we should go?"

The Luxio sniffed the air a moment. "Sorry sugar, I'm not sure," Star admitted, looking disappointed. "It smells like there's some on both sides."

"Let's split up, then," Archie suggested. "We need to try and get rid of _all_ of them, anyway."

"I don't think that's a good-" Blue started, but Archie and Star were already several feet down the left path and still running. "Bloody hell, Archie, how godsdamned irresponsible can you be?!" he hissed angrily, picking a couple Pokéballs off his belt. He released his Pidgeot and his Alakazam. "Pete, I need you to go that way and fly after Archie and Star. The asshole's been jumpy as fuck even since we stepped into this damn forest and I don't need him doing something stupid and getting hurt. Help him if he needs it and lead him back when you're done, otherwise just try and go as unnoticed as possible. Adam, see if you can sense any people or Pokémon that feel like they don't normally belong in this forest."

Adam simply nodded. "Gotcha," Pete answered before taking off and flying over the path that Blue indicated. Adam closed his eyes and focused.

It took only a few seconds before Adam's eyes snapped back open.

"That many?" Blue asked quietly.

"There are lots of creatures that don't even belong in this _realm_ ," Adam replied seriously.

Blue frowned. He did _not_ like the sound of that, nor the incredibly serious face Adam was making. "Alright, let's move closer and see how much ass needs kicked."

As it turned out, there were more than enough grunts for Blue to leisurely knock out if he wished. They all wore white and grey clothes with a golden 'G' printed on the front of their uniforms, and they all had the same ugly green bowl cut. Keeping low in the high grass and staying behind a tree to try and remain more or less hidden, he watched as a group of them all chattered away about their work, ignoring the whining and wailing of the captured Pokémon kept in cages. Blue couldn't help but notice that most of them were considerably young, and that the handful of older, evolved Pokémon were being kept separate.

"Looks like they mostly only have Wurmple and Zubats..." Blue muttered quietly, staring at a bunch of Meowth-like Pokémon he didn't know the name of and that clearly also belonged to Galactic as they strutted arrogantly around the captured Pokémon. "This means they're only low-ranked grunts with low-level Pokémon." He frowned when one of them answered a call of some kind, and relayed information to others about some grunts needing back-up in a different part of the forest. Blue crouched down even lower when a group of them ran along the path past him, headed for the direction Archie was in. _Well, I guess that idiot makes a good distraction, at least..._ he thought to himself before looking at the cages again. He slowly stood up, keeping close to the tree. _Damn...if I had Pete here, he could snap them open in seconds with Aerial Ace...Gary could tear them open as well, but he doesn't exactly blend in with the forest enough for me to have time to explain..._

 _BLUE, WATCH OUT!_ Adam's voice rang in his head.

"Ooh, what do we have here?"

Blue's head snapped around at the female voice to see who had crept up behind him, but he was immediately greeted by a surprisingly strong hand pressing him against the tree trunk.

"Oh? Now isn't this interesting!" she smiled sweetly, though Blue knew her intentions were all but sweet. "I know you. You're the one responsible for ruining our plans at Lavender, aren't you? When you put our dearest Commander Mercury ' _out of service_ '. What a shame- you have such a cute face."

"What are you trying to do?" Blue wheezed. Trying to ignore the dumb purple hair that was tied into three buns as he looked over the lady's shoulder, he could see Adam struggling under the large body of a dark, purple Pokémon. The only reason Blue could think of to explain why Adam couldn't simply shove it off using psychic abilities was that it was a dark-type. "What is your goal?"

"Nothing that would concern a brat like you," she replied coldly. "So how about you just move along instead of trying to get in our way again?"

"I've beaten tougher trainers than you," Blue growled.

"Ooh, how provoking," she said with a mocking smirk. "How about you try and say that again when you're _not_ pinned against a tree by a woman?"

"What if I knock you out _while_ being pinned to a tree by a woman?" Blue suggested smugly, returning the smirk.

The lady suddenly seemed less amused. "Don't get cocky. Your insolence will cost you, someday," she claimed. She looked toward the grunts and whistled loudly. It took a few seconds for a couple of the grunts to run over. "I want you to grab this kid and hold him so he doesn't escape. We're taking him with us so we can figure out the best way to stop him from meddling in our plans."

"Aww, but Jupiter, he looks like _sooo_ much fun!" a third person with red hair whined mockingly, skipping up the the lady. Blue's stomach lurched when he noted that this person had a _very_ eerie resemblance to a couple of other people he knew and desperately hoped they weren't related. "Are you sure I can't keep him?"

"You can toy with him _after_ we bring him to the boss," the lady- Jupiter- snapped sharply at the red-haired one. "That is, if the boss lets you."

"Yeah, yeah, love you too," the red-haired one snorted, a cold tone replacing her playful one as she crossed her arms. "Well, leave him to me, I'll make sure he doesn't run away," she finished as she motioned for the grunts to follow her with her finger. The grunts started dragging him off, and all Blue could do was watch as Jupiter walked over to Adam next, where the Alakazam seemingly gave up on freeing himself from the weight of the purple Pokémon and had stopped struggling.

The instant Jupiter reached a hand out to the Alakazam, however, a large winged Pokémon swooped down and knocked the purple Pokémon off, to which Adam immediately bounced up and pushed Jupiter aside. The red-haired lady gasped in surprise.

" _INCOMING!_ " Blue heard Archie roar, and the next thing he knew most of the grunts had jumped to the side in order to evade the large Gyarados that had come sliding across the pathway and snapping its jaws at people, crashing into several trees and knocking them over. The two grunts holding Blue squeezed down on his arms together as they cowered in fear while Mark ripped a tree from its roots with his mouth, swinging it at the army of Zubats and Wurmple that had all decided to try and gang up on him.

"What in the name of Arceus is going on?!" the red-haired lady shrieked in rage.

Standing at the top of the Gyarados' head, Archie crossed his arms and barked out a laugh. "You have made a grave mistake in defiling this forest with your presence, Galactic!" he declared with a smug smirk, his voice booming across the forest for all the grunts to hear. To Blue's slight confusion, the grunts all suddenly held their breaths, staring at Archie with rapt attention. "You will not be allowed to get away with such vile acts, for I- Archie- have come to thwart your plans!" For all the jokes that Blue had made about Archie being the least threatening villain he'd ever seen and asking how the heck he managed to do something as bad as nearly destroy the entire fucking planet, Blue felt like he was seeing _exactly_ how Archie succeeded in that. It was like the Aqua Leader had come straight out of a dramatic play from the sixteenth century.

"Like fuck you will!" the red-haired one snapped, picking all the Pokéballs she could off her belt and sending them all out at once. Her Zubat, an evolved form of the spiral-tailed Pokémon, and something resembling a floating disc all charged toward Mark as well, but Star leapt out of the grass and managed to pounce down Zubat and the disc-shaped Pokémon. The evolved Pokémon on the other hand, despite its oversized-looking body, managed to very swiftly run up and bounce off the tree nearest to the Gyarados' head and tackle Archie off of Mark's neck and into the grass.

Blue whistled as loudly as he could, and almost instantly the Pidgeot came swooping down toward him, causing the two grunts holding him to shriek and let go in favor of running away. Blue quickly hopped up on Pete's back in the two seconds he landed before taking off again. "Adam, I haven't seen Archie pop back out, go see if he needs help!" Blue ordered, to which the Alakazam rushed over to check on Archie. Most of the Zubats and Wurmple being down, Mark finally had enough time and space to turn around and help Star free the captive Pokémon, easily tearing the metal open with his oversized jaws- but then Blue's attention was brought back to the grass when the large spiral-tailed Pokémon was suddenly flung out and landed on the other side of the path, Archie easily stepping out and looking like being out of breath was the most it had managed to do to him. _For someone who was made 'exempt' of 'combat duties', Archie is holding his ground against Pokémon pretty damn well_ , Blue noted.

Suddenly Pete dived, and about a second after that Blue heard Star scream.

Clinging to Pete's body as he could without ripping out any feathers, Blue watched as Mark collapsed to the ground while Pete swooped down on the dark-type that belonged to Jupiter and knocked it away. Star screeched in rage and charged directly at anything Galactic, electricity bounding off her fur in all directions in an uncontrolled manner, zapping Zubats and Wurmple and a couple grunts on the way, even narrowly missing Pete with a stray charge. Just when Blue opened his mouth to tell her to watch out, he heard Archie _roar_ and proceed to adopt almost the exact same tactic as his Luxio, swinging his fists at anything that dared cross his path in some sort of blind rampage.

Jupiter finally decided the chaos was getting too out-of-hand and quickly proceeded to call her Pokémon into its Pokéball.

"Retreat! I SAID _RETREAT!_ " she bellowed at everyone. The grunts didn't need to be told twice as they all called their Pokémon back and immediately ran for it, though Jupiter did have to almost forcefully drag the red-haired woman away with how big of an enraged fit she was throwing.

" _I AM NOT FINISHED!_ " she screamed, trying to force her Pokémon back up. Her Zubat was the only one to move.

"Don't let them get away!" Blue yelled, and Pete dived at them again.

The last thing Blue remembered was a loud, screeching sound before his mind went blank.

 _{Monua 26th, 9:21AM}  
_ _{Eterna Forest}_

Blue slowly blinked his eyes open. His head was spinning and _hurt_ , but his vision quickly became clear. A big, long coat had been draped over him, and felt oddly warm. On his left, Archie was sitting not too far away, absently staring ahead. Blue noted that a very thin sheet of snow had started to settle, the grass just barely dotted with white, and that the extra coat that wasn't his had also kept the snow particles off of him.

"You're still here."

Archie blinked like he'd been dragged out of deep thought and glanced down at Blue. "Sorry? Oh- yeah, I'm still here. Why?"

"Dunno. Thought you'd try and get away or something."

Archie snorted wryly. "Well, I _did_ agree to take on Galactic with you when you offered- and as it turns out, we still have _a lot_ of Galactic ass to kick." Archie carefully got back to his feet, brushing the light snow off his coat. "Also hung around to make sure you were alright. If you need to know, I returned Pete and Adam because you were all hit by that Zubat's Supersonic, and...I also went through your pockets to take Shanks back." Blue frowned. Archie ignored the face Blue was making. "Anyway, you just woke up, so I'd suggest staying on the ground for a bit longer while you recover. When you're ready, let me know and we can head to Eterna to ask about that building that supposedly belongs to Galactic there." There was an odd hint of bitterness in Archie's voice that wasn't there before that made Blue's frown deepen.

Archie finally started marching off. "Oi-" Blue started, trying to sit up. His head suddenly felt like it'd taken another sledgehammer to the brain and he hissed in pain, slowly sinking back down and trying to peer in Archie's direction.

The ominous dark color he could see under the light cover of snow and the large shape resting beside it made Blue's heart sink.

The gym leader carefully got up, taking it slow and keeping the coat- which he recognised as being the one that belonged to Archie's brother- around his shoulders for warmth. Once he was on his feet, he waited for the last of the dizziness to go away before walking over to the others, stopping next to Star. He quietly watched as Archie hesitantly walked around the still Gyarados' body. The Aqua Leader's fingers kept brushing over the layer of blue and white scales, as if expecting Mark to react.

"Prince went to the Leaf Lord's royal court," Star explained quietly. "Mark is too big for us to move on our own, so he decided to ask for help giving him proper rites."

"I see," Blue said.

"That fallen _camarade_ of yours was a brave warrior," Blue heard someone say solemnly, and turned to look at the tiny Budew that had spoken. "There is nothing more honorable as a warrior than to protect the life of another. It is only right that he be given the proper prayers of farewell."

"I think saving someone's life is honorable too," Star said quietly. "But...it's not always worth losing your own. It _shouldn't_ be. It's still a lost life."

"Indeed," the Budew agreed. "But you and your _camarade_ have protected more than just one life. This is Eterna Forest, where everyone born from _la terre_ grow until they are ready to return to _la terre_ they are born from. The acts of _un héros_ who dies are never forgotten, and always passed on for the future to remember." The Budew looked up at Mark and frowned. "...I will not allow the efforts of your fallen _camarade_ go to waste. I will not allow his spirit to fade. That _bande de salauds_ dared desecrate this forest with their vile actions, and forced this brave warrior to lay his _épée_. I shall pick it up from where he has left it. Please, allow me- Rapier- to defend you on your quest as he would have done," the Budew finished, bowing at them.

"Oh, so you're Rapier?" Archie asked, taking his eyes off Mark to look at the little Budew. Though his hand was still resting over the Gyarados' scales. "Belle, from Floaroma, sent us to find you. We brought Warin at her request."

"Belle?" Rapier repeated curiously. "Ah, _ma chère soeur_ … She need not worry about me. But you brought Warin, you say?"

Archie nodded, digging for one of the Pokéballs on his belt and releasing a bundle of white silk. A pair of red eyes blinked open as it glanced around quickly. "Oh, hello Rapier," the cocoon said, noticing the Budew. "Guess I'm finally in Eterna Forest- though not in the most pleasant of circumstances, visibly..." Warin sighed, looking up sadly at the unmoving Gyarados.

"Indeed," Rapier said with a nod. "I have offered my services to your _camarades_ , to continue the work that your fallen warrior can no longer perform."

Warin blinked. "Really? Well, I suppose that's up to them to decide, but...I guess if you're going, then I'll go too. Archie, are you alright with that?"

"...Rapier is welcome to come along with us, and Warin is welcome to stay," the Aqua Leader said quietly.

Blue looked up when he heard some grass rustling, and saw Prince returning with a group of Pokémon in tow that, in Blue's opinion, looked like a bunch of green Squirtle with tiny sprouts in their heads. A couple of them were a little larger and has entire bushes on their sides.

"Ooft, he's a big one indeed," one of them commented sadly. It looked up at the lot of them. "It might not be worth much, but you are all have my sincerest condolences."

"It's worth plenty," Archie said weakly. "Thank you for your kind words and for your help. Please forward my deepest gratitude to Her Majesty when you go back to the court," he finished with a bow.

"We will," the bushy Pokémon promised.

{}

{}

 _Technically Mark died after I beat Gardenia, but Jupiter's Skuntank took him out with a single (critical) hit. If I remember right, I was trying to beat Jupiter with anyone that_ wasn't _Star because she was already insanely overleveled (she was level 29 by the time I got out of the gym whoops). But then Mark died and I stopped caring and just let Star tear into it. But, well, there you go, Archie's first Sinnoh death._

 _ **ARCHIE**_

 _Shanks the Sharpedo, Prince the Prinplup, Star the Luxio, Warin the Silcoon, Basil the Buizel, Rapier the Budew_

 _RIP Mark the Gyarados, levels 5-23_

 _ **BLUE**_

 _Sam the Blastoise, Pete the Pidgeot, Adam the Alakazam, Gary the Arcanine_


	12. Chapter 11

_Archie - Pokémon: 7 Deaths: 1_

 _Blue - Pokémon: 4 Deaths: 0_

 _{Monua 26th, 4:48PM}  
_ _{Eterna}_

In the entire week that Blue had come to know Archie, the gym leader couldn't remember his travel companion ever being so _quiet_. Ever since the forest residents had started their ritual for burying the Gyarados- with special prayers and well wishes for Mark, having saved many of the forest's inhabitants at the cost of his life- he hadn't heard a single sound come out of the Aqua Leader's mouth. Even the occasional prompting from Star was only answered with a short glance. It wasn't that Blue liked hearing the asshole talk, he was actually quite content with the silence- but it did worry him that, faint as it was, he could feel _bloodlust_.

"You're not planning on killing anyone, are you?" Blue asked bluntly after a while.

Archie turned and looked at him, giving him only a slightly longer stare than Star had been getting until now. "I'm responsible for enough deaths that another one or two probably wouldn't change a damn thing as far as my criminal record goes," the Aqua Leader snorted bitterly, marching forward again. "But...no. Tempting as it sounds, I don't voluntarily kill people. Otherwise I'd have murdered that other piece of scum years ago."

 _Oh, look, he finally spoke_. "Well, you recently revived a god to pit it against him, so you came close enough to it."

Blue saw a muscle in Archie's jaw twitch, but the Aqua Leader didn't argue.

"Okay, so I know buildings can be hard for us Pokémon to recognise, but even I can see how ugly _that_ thing is," Star said with audible disgust. The two humans looked up in the same direction as Star and Archie actually came to a halt.

"I'll bet you anything that belongs to Galactic," Archie said flatly.

"I'll bet you anything that you're probably right," Blue replied. "C'mon, let's check it out."

Archie nodded once and jogged on ahead, with Star sprinting even farther. Blue sighed and took his time, carefully checking the bushes instead. _I didn't see anything that looked like an obvious entrance or opening from here, so they might have a hidden passage of sorts_...

A solid ten minutes later and Blue hadn't found anything along the lines of what he'd imagined. He'd have expected someone to have cut a bunch of branches off and allow people to slip through, but…

Archie and Star both returned. "Couldn't find anything," Archie reported. Next to him, Star was sulking. "No holes in the bushes, no nearby underground tunnels we could sneak through… If they have any tunnels to get in, it's probably somewhere outside of Eterna."

"Probably. I've been keeping watch, and I've never seen anybody enter or exit that building inside city limits."

Star started growling angrily, making the young woman who was approaching them stop and gasp nervously. She was tall, with bushy red hair and a green cape and cargo pants, and had a big, green Pokémon with her. It had a head like a white rose and hands like bunches of pink and blue roses, and met Star's snarling with a snooty glare.

"Are you with the police or something?" Blue asked, causing Archie's hands to nervously jump to his wig.

"Do I look like the police?" the woman asked with an eyebrow raised. "My name's Gardenia. I'm the Eterna City _Leader_. Why are you trying to get into the Galactic Building?"

"Because they're a bunch of shady shits and we're curious," Blue said bluntly. "Isn't that why you're keeping an eye on them?"

"Well, yeah… they're rumoured to be something to do with some Pokémon that've gone missing recently, and some rangers who said they were going to investigate Galactic… but like I said, nobody's been seen going in or out of that building," Gardenia said, spreading her hands in a _what can you do_? gesture, "and it's not like I can just break in to find out. Can't get a search warrant approved. Honestly, I'm not sure there's anybody even in there."

"You don't build a hedge like _that_ to hide an empty building," her Pokémon said, giving the hedge a _Look_. Then it turned that glare on Star. "What, may I ask, is your _problem_?"

" _You_ are," Star snarled. "If you don't have any business here, _keep walking_."

"Well, my business _was_ coming to see if you were Galactic members getting into the building, but I guess not," Gardenia said with a shrug, looking Blue and Archie up and down again. She stared fixedly at Archie for a long, uncomfortable moment, then grinned brightly. "Hey! The Oreburgh badge!" she said brightly. "Did you beat Ben? Or did you fight his apprentice? I heard he was letting the new kid handle some of his gym battles."

"Uh- y-yeah," Archie said, tapping the badge on his jacket self-consciously. "Roark. Yeah, I beat him. Uh… I'm guessing you're a grass leader?" He gestured to the green Pokémon.

"Yeah! Oooh, you _have_ to come to my gym for your second badge! Say you will!" Gardenia said excitedly. She backed away nervously as Star's growling increased sharply. "Uhh… it's a few streets south of here giant greenhouse floral clock can't miss it bye!" she babbled, turning and outright fleeing.

"Forgive her, she's easily startled," her Pokémon sighed, rolling its eyes before taking off after its trainer.

"Star, was that really necessary?" Archie asked, frowning at his Luxio.

"She needed to _back off_ ," Star said huffily.

"I'm pretty sure she wasn't challenging you over anything or threatening to claim me as being under her rule," Archie said.

"She looked pretty damn excited about inviting you to her gym, at least," Star snapped. "Actually, you know what? Let's go. I'll _tear_ through whatever Pokemon she's got."

"I hope you don't mean that literally," Blue said flatly.

Archie sighed. "Star..." He crouched down and cupped the Luxio's face to make her look at him. "Look...I know you're upset, but-"

" _Upset_ doesn't cover it," Star growled. "Mark is gone. _Dead_. He was such a kind and gentle soul, and he hated himself and sincerely believed he was worthless and he was so _lonely_ and when you were finally getting somewhere in fixing that for him and making him genuinely happy _those fucking bitches killed him!_ Now you're telling me that we're right in front of their stupid hiding spot and we can't actually rip them to shreds for what they did?! And then that _other_ bitch just struts up to us and has the fucking _gall_ to imply that we might be a part of Galactic's group! I'm not _upset_ \- I'm _fucking livid_ and she can damn well get a small taste of what happens when I'm pissed off," she finished with a hiss before stalking away in the direction Gardenia had run off.

Archie pressed his lips, adjusting his wig. "...Can't say I don't understand how she feels..." he mumbled.

"I get it too, but we should probably follow her and make sure she doesn't take it too far when fighting Gardenia and her team," Blue said seriously. "Star told us yesterday that she doesn't believe in killing others over pack leader positions, but I wanna be sure she's extending that belief to everything else as well. Lives aren't something you can give back."

Archie didn't say anything, but he still gave a small nod.

 _{Monua 26th, 8:59PM}  
_ _{Eterna}  
{Pokémon Center}_

Star handled the entire gym on her own fairly easily. Archie wasn't sure if it was because Star was just that strong or if it was because the Luxio's attitude had unsettled Gardenia and her team. The Aqua Leader figured it was probably a bit of both. He'd ended up apologizing for Star's behavior after the battle and thanking her for the challenge ( _Not that I was much of a challenge, visibly,_ Gardenia had sighed) as the battle _had_ helped distract him a little from the not-so-pleasant events earlier that day.

"Here you go," Blue said, handing one of the key cards to Archie. "Managed to get neighboring rooms for us again."

"Thanks," Archie said, taking the card. "I might just conk out on the bed."

"As long as you don't run off, what you do in your room has nothing to do with me," Blue said. The gym leader held his hand out. "So, you gonna hand over Shanks again?"

"You gonna hand over Sam?" Archie asked. Blue didn't move. Archie held the gym leader's gaze for a long, silent minute before sighing. "What do you want him for, anyway?"

"Making sure you don't run off, same as before," Blue replied. "I _could_ also just threaten to sic Adam on you if you try anything funny."

"Not like I'm really planning on it anymore," Archie grumbled. Blue raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me that look, you probably damn well noticed that I kept wanting to leave and then hesitated on acting on it for ages. Not that we were on great terms to begin with, but you swiping Shanks while I was in the shower of all places was pretty much what pissed me off the most and made me consider it a lot more actively. Figured that if I happened to find any Galactic creeps I could just kick their asses myself. Wasn't even sure if you had Pokémon with you and were just using me as your dumb puppet." Archie pulled a Pokéball out of his pocket, staring at it. Mark's. "But that's all different now, isn't it?" he continued with a bitter snort. "Yesterday I met your team, and I don't have to be an expert in anything to know that they can take on Shanks easily, or catch up with me if I tried to run. Today, Galactic outright _murdered_ one of my partners, and I will godsdamned _rip into them_ if it's the last thing I do. Why d'you think I was still sitting around waiting for you and your stupid ass to wake up instead of taking off while I had the chance? I'm not gonna run from you. I'm gonna haul you around as much as you're hauling me and Galactic will _definitely_ wish they'd stayed out of that forest."

Archie pocketed the now-empty Pokéball again and instead plucked a different, much older and worn-looking Pokéball off his belt. "Well, since you made _something_ that vaguely resembles an effort to ask politely, I'll go ahead and reward you for it," the Aqua Leader said, placing the Sharpedo's Pokéball in Blue's hand. "Just...hand him back over in the morning." Deciding he was done with the conversation, Archie waved vaguely and walked away, not staying for any of Blue's comments or reactions.

Once they were in the room, Archie didn't bother changing and simply tossed his wig to the side before he let himself drop over the mattress. Star hopped up and laid down beside him. The bed creaked louder than back in Floaroma, the Luxio having gained in size and weight again.

It was hard not to replay the events that happened in the forest in his head. _The large, purple Pokémon had darted in from the side, leapt up at just the right angle and with a single slash… Star's screech of fury had just barely registered with the image of red pouring down and splattering onto the grass and soil, followed by the crash of the large Gyarados' body against the ground._ It was still all so clear in his head, like watching a recording and picking up new details with every time it was replayed-

"You alright, hon?" Star asked, nudging his head gently.

"...I will be," Archie promised quietly, reached a hand out to touch her fur. She'd gained new patches of dark fur since the forest. Probably a sign she was getting closer to evolution again.

He closed his eyes and sighed, doing his best to set the forest aside and pick out some better memories to replay.

Star eventually beginning to carefully groom his hair made it just that tiny bit easier to fall asleep in the end.

 _{Monua 27th, 8:36AM}  
_ _{Eterna}  
_ _{Pokémon Center}_ _  
_

"So, where are we headed next?" Archie yawned, carefully scratching at the back of his neck and trying not to accidentally move the blond mess of a wig on his head.

"Ideally, Veilstone," Blue replied, scrolling across the map displayed in front of him and zooming into a specific town. "I did some research quick while you were sleeping and found another Galactic building there. In fact, it might even be their HQ."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go and get 'em!" Star pressed.

"Well, just _going_ there would be easier if Sinnoh's teleporters were up," Blue reminded her. "And we still don't have permits for the Underground tunnels. The two fastest routes to take would've been either south toward Oreburgh or east through Celestic, but the route to Oreburgh is non-pedestrian, and the cave passage leading to Celestic was blocked off by a landslide recently."

"A landslide?" Archie repeated.

"Apparently there's been a couple of minor earthquakes around here the past few days," Blue explained, snapping the device in his hands shut and the hologram of Sinnoh's map vanishing in the process. "There's another cave right under Eterna and it sounds like there's some kind of feud going on down there among Pokémon. Apparently it's nothing new." The gym leader shrugged. "Anyway, since all our routes south and east are blocked off, it basically means that if we plan to reach Veilstone, we're gonna have to trek back all the way through the forest, Floaroma, and Jubilife again."

"I don't wanna go through the forest," Star mumbled. Archie gave her a gentle scratch behind the ears. "After what happened yesterday...I'm just really not up for it. Is there honestly no other way around?"

"Depends. Do _you_ have enough money for a bicycle?" Blue asked sarcastically, looking pointedly at the Luxio. Star leaned closer to Archie and started sulking.

"Well, what about getting an Underground permit? Is that possible?" Archie wondered.

"You need to show your ID to have one made," Blue said. Archie pressed his lips. "The only other option I can think of is to fly over, but-"

"No flying," Archie said immediately.

"You afraid or something?" Blue snorted.

"I get airsick really fast, so unless you want nosebleeds and vomit all over Pete's feathers I wouldn't recommend flying anywhere with me," Archie grumbled.

"So it's really back through the forest, huh…?" Star muttered dejectedly.

"Looks like it," Blue said with a nod. "I'm not seeing any other-"

The gym leader stopped and all of them glanced around the cafeteria when the ground rumbled.

{}

{}

 _Okay so you know how sometimes girls will just go on spontaneous shopping sprees with friends and come back with 200$ worth of clothes each? Well I did the same yesterday except instead of clothes I came back with a new copy of Fire Emblem Awakening to replace my lost one, english copies of Leaf Green and the original Gold versions (which, yknow, is kinda hard to find in France), a couple of Pokemon plushies, and a fully functional GameCube with controller and six month warranty. My goal is to go back and pick up the NES and SNES that were on display as well and buy as many of the games for them as possible. That game shop is just so amazing (I've been looking for a Platinum cartridge since forever and they had one but it was in French and even though I can definitely speak French I really wanted it in English TTATT)_

 _ **ARCHIE**_

 _Shanks the Sharpedo, Prince the Prinplup, Star the Luxio, Warin the Beautifly, Basil the Buizel, Rapier the Budew_

 _ **BLUE**_

 _Sam the Blastoise, Pete the Pidgeot, Adam the Alakazam, Gary the Arcanine_


	13. Chapter 12

_Archie - Pokémon: 7 Deaths: 1_

 _Blue - Pokémon: 4 Deaths: 0_

 _{Monua 27th, 8:43AM}_

 _{Eterna}_

"...Is it over yet?" Star asked, peering out from under the table as the tremors subsided.

"Looks like it," Blue said, prying Archie's hand off his arm. "Listen, _Douglas_ , I appreciate you making sure I don't fall over or something, but if you're gonna grip my arm like that try and not crush my bones next time."

"Sorry," Archie apologized nervously.

The Aqua Leader glanced around, fidgeting with his sleeves a little. A couple objects had shifted, but nothing was broken and was otherwise still in place. In the time it took for him to turn toward the gym leader again, Blue had already wandered away to talk to a pair of women who were also in the cafeteria.

"What's that underground feud even about?" Blue asked.

"Oh, same as always, it's the Gabite and the Graveler arguing about territory," one of the ladies said, rolling her eyes. "It's been going on for ages and there still hasn't been any peaceful solution. So now the people who live here just kind of deal with it as a part of everyday life."

"So this happens every day?"

"Not _every_ day," the other woman said quickly, shaking her head. "This is the first one in two days. But it's not rare for there to be several in a day. Usually we just wait for Jules and Gemma to handle things, but they're out of town right now. Just gotta be patient, eh?"

"If it's Graveler and territory shit, I can help with that," Blue offered. "Just show me the way and I'll let Sam threaten them with water."

{ _Monua 27th, 9:59AM_ }  
{ _Wayward Cave_ }

"I gotta say, I'm really glad there's a grass path we can take under the road," Archie commented, looking behind him before they walked into the cave. Neither of them had a bicycle, so they couldn't take the bridge that was over their heads, but under all the steel and concrete was a small valley of rocks and grass, with a bunch of Bidoof and a couple white Pokemon with fiery manes that the Aqua Leader eventually remembered were called Ponyta.

"I'm just glad we found another way to leave the city," Star said. Blue switched a flashlight on so that those of the group who weren't accustomed to looking in the dark could try and walk through the cave without tripping over rocks. "No offense to Rapier and Warin, but I just really didn't want to go back through that forest."

"No offense taken," the Beautifly on Archie's shoulder said, giving a light beat of wings. "I think it's natural that you wouldn't want to be reminded of such terrible events. I'm kind of sad that I didn't get to know him more. You always hear stories about angry Gyarados like it's the only emotion they have, but Mark looked genuinely sweet."

"He certainly was," Prince said softly.

"S-So, um, what are we doing in here, anyway?" the young Buizel beside Star asked timidly. "I mean, I thought we were going the other way..."

"We're just gonna go douse some Graveler ass real quick to stop the Eterna earthquakes and be back on our way," Blue replied, palming an old Pokéball with a faded pink instead of the usual vibrant red. Archie recognised it as Sam's. "And some Gabite ass, whatever those things are."

"They are dragons of the earth," Prince said. "They are very powerful, so no doubt have they stood against Graveler for so long due to their strength and tenacity."

"Wait, you mean we're gonna _fight_? Against _dragons_?!" the Buizel gasped.

Star gave him a gentle lick to the cheek. "Oh Basil, sweetie, don't worry. You won't have to if you don't want to."

"Yeah, I think Blue's got this," Archie added, giving the Buizel a pat on the head.

"Oh. Humans. Are you here to attempt to quell the feud again?"

Archie blinked and looked ahead as Blue cast the light to the source of the voice. The Aqua Leader's eyes widened when the Pokémon he saw could only be described in his mind as a mini-Sharpedo with hands and feet.

"I have no idea what that kind of Pokémon is but I need one," Archie said.

"You can only legally carry six, you know," Blue said flatly before looking at the small, round Pokémon again. "I heard that Jules and Gemma are the ones who usually come down here, but they're both out in Canalave visiting Jules' son. So now I'm here to hopefully settle things once and for all. I'm Blue, and this is Douglas. These are Prince, Star, Basil, Warin, and Rapier."

"I see. I am Girish, a Gible," the miniature land-Sharpedo introduced itself. "You are certainly welcome to try. Although I must say that none of you seem to be anywhere as strong as Gemma..."

"Would your kind perhaps listen to the words of one with royal blood?" Prince asked. "We are son of the Water Lord Edric, and are accustomed to solving quarrels between our subjects."

"The most they would listen to is the Fire Lord Indra," Girish said, shaking his head. "Even if you are of royal lineage, your breath would be wasted on them."

"Well, I believe that words are not what we intended to use either way," Warin said mildly. "Girish, would you be so kind as to guide us deeper into the cave? I'm sure you know the place better than we do."

"This way," Girish drawled, turning around and waddling forward.

{ _Monua 27th, 10:28AM_ }  
{ _Wayward Cave_ }

There was a panicked yelp as Basil ducked and a Graveler flew over his head, blasted to the other side of the surprisingly well-lit cave space by a Hydro Pump. The Gible beside Archie stared in awe as a Gabite- a longer, taller, and more reptilian-looking evolution than the small round bundle on the ground- was blown away next and the scared Buizel frantically scurried away from Prince and back to its trainer's side as quickly as possible.

"Alright, who's next?" the gigantic Blastoise asked, swinging her arms a little as her cannons clicked again.

"I think Prince can handle the rest of the negotiations," Blue said as he walked back to the Aqua Leader, ruffling his own hair.

"Have you done this before or something?" Archie asked curiously.

"Happened all the damn time," Blue said, rolling his eyes. "There's a ton of caves around Pewter and Cerulean, with Mt Moon being there and that tunnel leading to Lavender and stuff. There's also a bunch around Indigo Plateau but I don't go there, there's enough shit to do elsewhere and other people can take care of that. Johto can do some work too."

"Pardon me for interrupting your conversation," the Gible between the two human trainers started, "but are you accepting any new teammates?"

"This guy's got a full team already, and I don't exactly like training new Pokémon," Blue replied, crossing his arms. "I've got four partners and they're damn good as they are."

"I can see that very clearly," Girish said, glancing quickly toward Sam, who was watching Prince converse with the cave residents. "And that is _exactly_ why I wish to join you. Your team is far stronger than Jules and Gemma. I can see that your team has made _extremely_ fast progress. I am convinced that the fastest path to becoming the strongest is with you."

Blue frowned. "My training isn't exactly for beginners, you know. I'd be making you have to keep up with the others, and you see how Sam big is." Girish nodded vigorously. "Why do you wanna become 'the strongest', anyway? Do you have someone you're trying to beat?"

Girish blinked. "That would be myself," the Gible said seriously. "The limits I am trying to surpass are my own."

Blue stared for a moment, silently watching the round dragon. "...Right then. We'll see what you're made of during the next few training sessions, and if you're not up to scratch I'm sending you back."

"Understood," Girish, said with a final nod. "Thank you."

"Oh Kyogre, we're gonna be travelling with a Gible!" the Aqua Leader said excitedly. "Blue, do you mind if I borrow your PokeDex sometime? I've been meaning to ask for a while now anyway because I wanted to look up a bunch of stuff on Star, but I _really_ wanna see the Gible line is about. You're lucky Girish willingly asked. I'm kinda envious."

"Oh, are we getting a new recruit?" Sam asked. Archie looked up and watched her return with Prince proudly waddling behind her. "That's definitely an unusual sight. When was the last time you took in anyone? Actually, wasn't the last one _Ryan_?"

"Well, it's not like I've ever _needed_ anyone else, but Girish looks pretty damn serious about wanting some hardcore training, so I'm giving him a shot, at least," Blue said with a shrug. "He's interesting enough, so why not? Anyway, if we're finished here, it's about time we went back to Oreburgh."

As Blue turned and started walking out of the cave, Sam made a face that Archie took to be the equivalent of raising a brow. "Did that bubble-dragon say something Blue liked?" the Blastoise asked quietly, leaning to Archie.

The Aqua Leader shrugged. "You know Blue better than I do. My best guess would be that when he asked Girish if there was anyone he was trying to surpass, Girish said he was trying to surpass himself."

Sam thought about it for a moment. "...Huh. Girish really _is_ interesting enough."

 _{Monua 28th, 2:50PM}  
{Oreburgh}_

"Warin, Gust!" Archie ordered quickly as he ran. The Beautifly spun in the air and with a fast beat of wings he blew the Machop back.

"Somebody call Ben for backup!" one of the officers shouted as another was already half-way through executing the order. Archie swore under his breath, darting for the northern gate as fast as he could.

 _There just HAD to be an officer nearby, didn't there?_ Archie thought with a growl. The one time he stops to help…

After spending the night at the Pokemon Center and making plans to leave Oreburgh and camp inside Mt Coronet by nightfall next day, they'd heard some odd screams and wails from a distance that Archie had recognised as being that of a Psyduck. Promising he'd catch up, the Aqua Leader had sent Blue ahead (and tossed Shanks' Pokeball at the gym leader, which made Blue raise a brow but not question the gesture) and run in direction of the pained yells. Unfortunately, the second Archie got too close to the suffering Psyduck, he was tossed back by a blast of uncontrolled psychic energy...and his wig flew off as well. It wasn't exactly a good disguise, and he was easily recognisable to those who knew to look for him. The lack of blond hair made him no longer _Douglas_ and instead just Archie- and every officer in the region knew _Archie Irving_ , the ecological terrorist of Hoenn. So when the first shout of alarm echoed, Archie and his Luxio had bolted, and he'd released Warin as back-up.

"Archie, once we reach the city exit, you run ahead. I'll cover for you," Star said. "I can climb over the cliff and see in the dark, but you can't, so your only escape is through the tunnel. I'll try and stall for time."

"Star-"

"I'll be fine, trust me," the Luxio insisted. "You gave your best Pokemon to Blue, right before he left ahead, didn't you? The moment good enough backup shows up, it's over. We're only able to handle them right now because they're all small fry! I'm not gonna actively fight them, just stall for time while you run."

Archie winced. "Okay, fine, but promise me that you won't get caught and that you'll catch up to us as soon as you can, alright?"

Star snorted. "Oh, hon, I can't believe you would consider even for a second that I'm letting you out of my sight for more than a few hours."

Archie continued the run with Warin fluttering past his head while Star skidded and turned her back to him, facing the officers instead and immediately sending off sparks in all directions. The Aqua Leader and Beautifly both entered the tunnel. He could vaguely hear a few shouts echoing against the walls.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"She's helping the criminal get away!"

"Nobody gets through until I say they do!"

Archie panted, taking a turn and hoping that Star would make it out unhurt. _She's quick and really strong, but I don't know what she'll be up against…_

He froze when the tunnel suddenly rumbled and the walls echoed with a loud roar.

"Keep running, Archie!" Warin shouted. He yelped when a collapsing boulder narrowly missed him.

 _The entire cave was trembling, an orange glow all around the walls. The heat was just barely tolerable, having sloppily and hastily pulled on a magma suit so he could run in, the mad cackling of his godfather still echoing in the back of his mind. He froze when he found the stalactites, his breath stopped when he saw them piercing the ground, piercing through a figure that was barely more than a mess of torn fabric and burning skin and blood and oddly-angled limbs, the ground shook harder-_

Archie screamed and stumbled forward when the ceiling cracked open a few feet behind him and a gigantic-looking rock-Pokemon blast through, vanishing into the ground just as quickly as more rocks and boulders came crashing down.

"Archie, this way!" Warin yelled. Legs no longer frozen in place, the Aqua Leader bolted after the Beautifly, dodging a last couple tumbling rocks as the shaking slowly subsided and the ground settled. They followed the draft of cold air gently blowing through the tunnels until they finally arrived outside again.

Waiting a few feet away from the exit, Blue raised his head when he heard the heavy breathing and panting.

"I could feel the damn earthquake all the way over here!" Blue said. "What the hell did you _do_?!"

"I jus' wanted t' _help_ ," Archie wheezed. When he got up to Blue, he didn't stop, and instead pushed the gym leader forward and in direction of the mountain. "Headache not normal...Psyduck knocked me away..."

"When the Psyduck blast Archie away, his wig fell off," Warin said, picking up where Archie was struggling to breathe. "There was an officer nearby that was concerned about the Psyduck as well, but Archie was identified as an international criminal and they gave chase. Star stayed back to stall for time, but we got about halfway through the gate when the tunnel started shaking and everything collapsed behind us."

"M' _so_ happy y'don' have a fuckin' _ground-type_ ," Archie grumbled weakly. "Them 'n their fuckin' _earthquakes_ n' shit..."

"Wish I'd brought my Rhydon, just to spite you," Blue said. Archie scowled. "Alright, we'll keep going until we reach the mountain. Hopefully the police will have trouble finding us while we're inside. And if we're lucky...Roark won't be involved and sending _those_ three after us."

Archie stared at Blue. Blue never explained who _'those_ three' were.

{}

{}

 _I didn't actually do a nuzlocke run for Blue nor did I catch a Gible during Archie's run meaning basically Girish is literally just me abusing my creative liberty and giving Blue whatever the hell I want because Blue totally very definitely needs a Garchomp._

 _ **ARCHIE**_

 _Shanks the Sharpedo, Prince the Prinplup, Star the Luxio, Warin the Beautifly, Basil the Buizel, Rapier the Budew_

 _ **BLUE**_

 _Sam the Blastoise, Pete the Pidgeot, Adam the Alakazam, Gary the Arcanine, Girish the Gible_


	14. Chapter 13

_Archie - Pokémon: 7 Deaths: 1_

 _Blue - Pokémon: 5 Deaths: 0_

 _{Monua 28th, 7:02PM}  
{Mt. Coronet}_

"Bloody fuck, not _another_ one!" Archie griped as the ground rumbled softly under their feet. It lasted for a dozen seconds before going away again- whatever had caused it was too far for it to actually have an impact on them and their location.

"Considering we are in a mountain cave, I would not be surprised to find more Geodude and Graveler living in this place," the Gabite following Blue said. While distancing themselves from Oreburgh, the Kanto gym leader had decided that Archie's Beautifly was not enough to defend them and that it would make good training for the Gible. Girish had evolved about halfway before arriving at the mountain, and was still gaining in strength and experience.

"Well, if any of those fuckers show up, I'm counting on you to smack 'em," Archie growled. "I've had _enough_ rattling around for one day!"

"Is that my next training goal?" Girish asked.

"Nah, don't bother," Blue said. "We don't know where the earthquake started, so there's no point trying to hunt them down."

"Do you mind if we find a place to hide and stop for a bit?" Archie asked. "I'm...kinda concerned that Star hasn't shown up yet. She's supposed to be pretty fast, and we've already been travelling for about four hours. She should've caught up by now."

"She can't have been _caught_ , can she?" Warin said worriedly.

"I hope not..." Archie muttered.

"I see a space sheltered by rocks just ahead, we could set up camp there," Blue suggested, pointing to the area. Archie nodded.

They set all their bags down when they arrived, edging to the wall as closely as they could. It was fairly small and looked sort of like an Aggron had tried to start digging out some sort of tunnel. It wasn't deep in the least, but the couple large boulders on the sides helped make the place look slightly wider. It wouldn't hide them completely, but for now it was good enough.

"Hey Blue, do you mind if I borrow your Pokédex?" the Aqua Leader asked. Blue raised a brow. "Planning to look up information on Star's species. I know she's a Luxio now, but she's really close to evolving and the Pokédex is our best tool for finding out stuff about Pokémon we don't know. I vaguely know about Beautifly and a tiny bit about Budew, but nothing about Luxio or Gabite other than what we've personally seen and experienced so far."

Blue stared at him intently.

"You're welcome to sit and read with me or whatever," Archie continued. "I mean, I can imagine you don't really like people touching that, but I also don't think you'd want to be my book stand for over an hour. I'll try to keep it short and just read up on Star instead of everyone."

Blue stared for a while longer before reluctantly digging for his Pokédex, opening it and pressing a few buttons before holding it out to the Aqua Leader, the display already set on Luxray. "The _only_ buttons you're allowed to touch are the ones for scrolling through the article," Blue said seriously. "Anything else and Girish is slicing your fingers off."

Archie nodded and very carefully took the Pokédex from Blue's hands, deciding to sit at a range and angle where Blue could see what he was doing. He tried to ignore the gym leader's Keen Eye as he focused on the text and images, all about Luxray's habitats, diets, social habits, body structure, abilities, most commonly found diseases…

 _{Monua 28th, 8:26PM}  
{Mt. Coronet}_

"You done yet?"

Archie glanced up, tearing his eyes off the screen and looking at an increasingly impatient gym leader. "Almost. Should be about five minutes if I get to focus."

Blue scowled, but stayed put for those five minutes.

Archie eventually held the Pokédex out to Blue again. "Thank you. There were a good bunch of words I didn't always understand because they were either very specific to electric-types or to feline species, but I learned a lot. If Hearthome has a library anywhere maybe I'll try and sneak a peek in a science dictionary or something."

"What all did you learn?" the Beautifly on Archie's shoulder asked curiously.

"Uh...everything in the article?" Archie suggested hesitantly. "Dunno, ask something and I'll answer."

Blue snorted. "What's the landspeed velocity of an unladen Luxray?"

"Seventy miles per hour," Archie answered immediately. "On top of being an electric-type which makes them naturally fast, Luxray can also use their tails to counter torsion and give them balance while chasing prey. They're outclassed in raw speed by a fair amount of species in all domains, be it air, sea, or land, but what really makes them dangerous is their agility. For example, Rhyhorn are incredibly fast is you let them charge, but they have a lot of trouble trying to turn mid-charge, while Luxray can do it easily. They also-"

"Okay, slow down, I got it," Blue interrupted. "Ceez, you didn't even hesitate for a second...do you really remember everything you just read about Luxray the past two hours?"

Archie scratched the back of his head nervously, trying to be mindful of his wig before remembering he didn't have it anymore. "Pretty much. I've got eidetic memory."

"A wot memory?" Blue questioned with a confused frown.

"A _bloody fuckin' good memory_ is wot," Archie huffed, turning up the Kanto accent. He ran a hand through his hair and scratched at the back of his head again, dropping the accent again. "I dunno, I've pretty much always been able to remember things better than most people, and for a longer time. Not everything, and not forever, but still a lot. I wouldn't be able to tell you how many Pidgeys I saw on my fourth birthday or anything ridiculous like that, but I'd be able to list everything you were wearing when we went through Jubilife last week."

"Is that how you remember Saylee's Pokémon so well, even though you've only met them like once or twice?" Blue asked.

"I guess so. I mean, putting their mission to kick my ass aside, I thought they were all pretty cool, so I tried to remember them," Archie said, shrugging. "Kinda needed to anyway, if I wanted to think of any strategies to handle them in case of a battle."

"I can't believe you can have such a useful ability and still be dumb as a rock," Blue commented.

"Well, it's got its downsides, same as any other useful quirk," Archie mumbled.

"Like what?"

Archie didn't respond.

If Blue had been intending to press him about it, Archie was incredibly grateful that a vaguely familiar figure chose to conveniently return at that moment.

"Star!" the Aqua Leader gasped. "You're back! And you evolved!"

"Were you worried about me?" Star asked.

"You bet I was," Archie sighed, reaching out to hug the Luxray. Star purred loudly and nuzzled him. "Oh Kyogre, you're soaked! Did it start raining outside? Or snowing?"

"No, that's not it," Star said, shaking her head. "When I left the city, I could feel that I was being followed, so I ran around for a bit to try and lose them. But they were pretty stubborn, so I did something my mother taught me while she was still around and I took a swim so they couldn't follow my scent. Didn't want them finding you."

"That's pretty amazing," Archie grinned. "Thanks, Star."

"Anything for you, hon," the Luxray said, giving him a lick to the cheek.

"You look pretty fantastic," Warin noted, fluttering off Archie's shoulder and going around Star to inspect her new appearance. "I can't wait for the others to see you, they'll all be proud of you." He paused. "Well, except for Prince maybe. He might be disappointed that you evolved before he did."

"Oh, I'm sure he will," Star sighed, rolling her eyes with a slight smile. "But, if you think about it, I've been out just about constantly since we found out my body can't handle Pokéballs, and Prince had to be returned several times for various reasons. I've had more time for training and such than he did. I'm sure he'll catch up soon enough."

"I'd like to hope they all will," Warin said mildly.

"Don't worry, sweetie pie, it'll take more than the police and a bunch of nutjobs to take us down," Star replied with a wink.

"Well, you're gonna need more training if you wanna keep up with Galactic," Blue said. "You can never be prepared enough against people like that."

"What, are you suggesting we start training now? I just got back!" Star whined.

"I think training is a good idea, but it's alright for you to sit out on it for a bit and recover from all the running," Archie said, scratching behind one of her ears. She was pouting, but the revived purring hinted at something else.

"I am ready," the Gabite stated simply.

"Alright, we'll stay here for now and see what we can do," Blue said, looking around the cave. "I don't want anybody wandering too far in case the police _does_ find us, so that we can return everyone quickly and run for it. I'll go ahead and match up sparring partners."

Both trainers released their teams, and Archie simply sat back and watched as Blue took the reins and started assigning training pairs and tasks. Star settled next to the Aqua Leader, resting her head on his lap.

 _Having a good memory definitely has its downsides…_ Archie thought, glancing up at the cave. His brain was already filling in the missing red glow and applying it to Coronet's cave walls, the sensation of heat, the sound of rumbling grounds…

"Hon, you're shaking," Star pointed out quietly. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be okay, don't worry," Archie replied, giving her a pat and trying to ignore the hysteric laughter ringing in the back of his head.

{}

{}

 _Short chapter this week unfortunately because I've been busy most of the time with work and greeting Mangaluva at the airport and all the fun stuff, and originally thought "Eh I've got all of Sunday to write this thing" except about six hours before midnight I realized NO I DON'T so then I had to speed-write something because unlike_ Dimensional Destruction _I don't have a gigantic backlog of chapters that I can just post because there's so much that's changed from the original draft I had two years ago that I ended up just rewriting from scratch and I'm still working on it._

 _Anyway, as you will see (or have seen) in DD's chapter as well, Mangaluva and I will be livestreaming a nuzlocke of Pokémon Yellow this week starting Tuesday, so keep an eye on the tumblr blog sayleeofkanto for updates regarding exact times and a link the channel and stuff :D_

 _ **ARCHIE**_

 _Shanks the Sharpedo, Prince the Prinplup, Star the Luxray, Warin the Beautifly, Basil the Buizel, Rapier the Budew_

 _ **BLUE**_

 _Sam the Blastoise, Pete the Pidgeot, Adam the Alakazam, Gary the Arcanine, Girish the Gabite_


	15. Chapter 14

_Archie - Pokémon: 7 Deaths: 1_

 _Blue - Pokémon: 5 Deaths: 0_

 _{Monua 28th, 8:54PM}  
{Mt. Coronet}_

"So what's Hearthome like, anyway?" Archie asked, looking at Star. "Have you ever been there before?"

"No, I've only ever been around Jubilife," Star sighed, resting her head on her trainer's lap and watching her teammates do some training. "I don't know a whole lot about the rest of Sinnoh. Maybe Blue knows? He's got this map-thing, right?"

"He does, but I think it only lets you scroll and zoom around the region," Archie said.

"Nah, I can tap on the town and bring up some basic information," Blue said, having overheard them as he walked back to them. "It was part of the listed features when we first picked it up in Sandgem."

The gym leader pulled the device out of his pocket and flipped it open, pulling up a map of Sinnoh. He tapped on the holographic display, zooming in on the city that was meant to be Hearthome until they had a full overview of the city's layout. Then Blue tapped on the display again and a new window titled ' _HOME IS WHERE THE HEART IS'_ popped up with information about the city.

"Basically a big city with a whole lot of sectors for all kinds of people," Blue decided to sum up. Archie would've tapped the display himself to dig for more information, but he didn't want to force Star to move her head from her seemingly comfortable pillow. "Looks like they do a whole bunch of parties and stuff in the city, too. Festivals and whatnot."

"Yeah, I can imagine," Archie groaned, finally spotting a big pink building on the northern end of the city that was almost definitely the contest hall. As much as he didn't like contests, he could at least somewhat appreciate the appearance of the hall in Lilycove. Hearthome's hall looked like they were throwing a year-round birthday party for a rich and snooty five year old girl. A thought suddenly crossed Archie's mind. "Hey, if they've got festivals and stuff going on regularly, do you think they have make-up stores?"

"Probably," Blue said with a shrug, snapping the device shut and making the map vanish again. "Planning on getting a new wig?"

"I got a wig before because it was quick and easy, but after losing my last one I don't wanna chance that kind of accident again," the Aqua Leader grumbled. "Gonna stick to hair dye."

"Any particular colors in mind?" Star asked.

"Maybe purple or something."

"Because that's so different from black," Blue said, rolling his eyes.

"Probably what I _really_ need is a believable background," Archie sighed. "You know, something that goes beyond a wig and a fake name. I was lucky nobody asked me any personal questions or anything, but..."

"Just pretend you're some guy from Kanto that I dragged along with me as a sidekick," Blue snorted. "It's gonna need practice if you plan to convince any Kanto natives, but there aren't a whole lot that actually live outside of Kanto yet and it'll be enough to fool everyone else at least."

"And aside from that?" Star wondered.

"Dead families are pretty common, so he doesn't really need any relatives," Blue said, shrugging. "Guess you could dream up a brother or sister if you wanted."

"I could pretend Matt and Shelly are my siblings," Archie suggested quietly. "It's not too far off the mark." He looked up at Blue. "What's the best place to say we lived? Can I still claim to have studied water-types or is that too close to truth?"

"I'd think that the more you stick to things you know, the harder it is for people to find a hole in what you say," Star opined. "You _do_ know a lot about water-types, and if anyone asks you about them, you'll be able to answer. Better than telling people you're a miner and you don't know the first thing about rocks, because a real miner would be able to call you out on it right away."

"In that case, if you want to stick to water-types, I'd suggest Cerulean," Blue said. "It's the city with the cleanest water, thanks to Misty, and it has been for several years. Best place to 'study' water-types, I think. Aside from the Sevii Islands, but I don't really know enough about them to back up your story properly when you need it."

"Misty sounds like someone I should know about," Archie sighed. "What can you tell me about her?"

"She's the local gym leader there, and her main partners are a Staryu and a Starmie. She's got a whole bunch of ocean-y Pokémon though, and not just freshwater ones, so you can always mention that you've had some hands-on experience with her water-types and not just books, if you need to. Actually, just don't even mention about books. There are a few schools around these days, but if you're saying you grew up in Kanto, you won't have been to school as far as you remember. You're a couple years older than her, so you probably remember when her and her old man first moved to Cerulean and started doing their water purifying experiments-pretty sure Surge said she lived in Vermillion when she was a kid, but I don't think she figured it out until after her dad died, and then she pretty much wound up in charge. These days she's officially, _legally_ in charge, the Cerulean Leader. She's got a little girl called Lily, she's like two or something now."

He looked sidelong at Archie for a long moment before continuing, "her husband was a sailor. He died when his ship sank off the coast of Hoenn a couple months ago. By the way, unless you're gonna say that you lost a family member or something when all that shit went down, you might wanna try not flinching like that whenever somebody mentions Hoenn."

"I'll, um...just pretend I lost Matt and Shelly in that time," the Aqua Leader said weakly. His stomach twisted painfully at the thought of something _actually_ happening to the pair, and how close they might really have come to death by being in Sootopolis. Bad enough that they were going to jail because of him…

"Other stuff you should know…" Blue said, scratching his head thoughtfully. "Probably just about everybody you know works over at the Power Plant these days. Although some of 'em work in the tunnels to Pewter City, now-that's pretty new, the miners are mostly from Pewter, but I'm pretty sure somebody's set up a shop midway through the tunnel. Wild Pokemon are mostly, ummm… Oddish, I think, some Meowth, some Ekans, probably Rattata and Pidgey because they live _everywhere…_ people claim they've seen Mew a fair bit, but they've probably just mistaken an Abra for Mew as it teleports away."

Blue shifted his weight from one leg to another. "'Going up to the bridge' means having sex because basically everybody goes up to this old bridge north of the town to find an isolated spot to get freaky. Nothing up there but an old lab that got demolished a couple of years ago after a scientist got maimed by the shit in there. And you'll probably remember that Misty's pretty popular because before her, the place was pretty much run by this gang called the Nuggets, until about… eight years ago, when Misty and…" He trailed off for a moment, folding his arms. "...and some kid from out of town fought 'em off. They were just a bunch of thugs who kept harassing the place until a couple years later."

"What happened a couple of years later?" Archie asked.

Whatever shadow had crossed Blue's expression vanished as he grinned cockily. "I came along and kicked their asses," he said smugly. "And then Saylee turned up pretty much straight after and did it again for good measure. Pretty sure most of the Nuggets joined Rocket after that. But of course, you're completely loyal to Misty and besotted with her water-types," he added.

"So basically," Star started, "you're a guy from Cerulean who slobbers over some girl and her water-types and that Blue brought along here to Sinnoh because you both fought some shitnuggets together and are getting ready to do it again, and your siblings Matt and Shelly died on the way to Hoenn?"

"Names will need changing," Archie sighed. "Dunno what to yet, though."

"We can just ask a bunch of passing Pokémon for their names and use those," Blue said with a shrug. "Or ask our teams for ideas."

"I had a mate called Sebastian?" Star offered up.

"There you go, you are now called Sebastian," Blue said.

"I'm not sure how I feel about being named after one of Star's _mates_ ," Archie muttered. Star rubbed her cheek against his arm and purred. He sighed and scratched her head. "Well, a name's still a name." He paused. "I just remembered that Juan's butler is also called Sebastian."

The Luxray snorted.

The Aqua Leader watched as a Buizel bounced over their way, nervously scurrying to curl up near Archie.

"Basil? Is something wrong?" Archie asked, a little worried.

"No, I'm fine," the Buizel sighed dejectedly.

"You don't sound fine, sweetie," Star noted, giving him a quick lick to the cheek.

"I'm not a fighter and I'm not really into training," Basil muttered. "I did some because I was asked to, but I don't want to train anymore."

"Well, that's alright if you don't want to," Star said reassuringly. Basil nodded gratefully and slinked around Archie's legs so he could go to the Aqua Leader's other side, where Star was. The Buizel then proceeded to curl up against Star, the latter wrapping a paw around him.

"Y'know, I never thought to ask," Archie started, looking at Basil, "but why did you decide to come with us? So far, Prince and Mark joined because they wanted to be stronger, Star because she wanted her own pack, Warin and Rapier because they want to take down Galactic. But you hate fighting, and that's something that...well, that we do a lot of."

"Well...you were travelling trainers," Basil admitted timidly, blushing when Star started grooming him. "I figured that if you were travelling, you probably go to Pastoria at some point, right?"

"Pastoria's not exactly on the list of places to go, as far as I know," Blue said, pulling up the map again. He poked at the display a bit to zoom in on the area they were heading for. "First stop is Hearthome, as we were just discussing before. Maybe Archie can pick up a few things for his new 'Sebastian' persona. 'Arthur Douglas' was nice, but now the police are gonna be looking for him. After Hearthome, we wanna try and go to Veilstone and snoop around the big building there that supposedly belongs to Galactic." The gym leader swiped across the display, showing another town a little south from the one labeled 'Solaceon'. "Pastoria's a tiny bit of a detour, but it doesn't look too big. We can probably go through there instead of Solaceon."

"Really?" Basil beamed. "That means a lot to me! Thank you."

"Why are you headed for Pastoria, anyway?" Archie asked.

"There's a larger colony of Buizel and Floatzel there," Basil replied, looking a little sheepish. "I, um...I want to try and find Dad. Mom just kinda took us up to Floaroma and I never found out why. My brother Flynn says that Dad was the best Floatzel he's ever seen though, so I don't think Mom left him for his behavior or anything, and Flynn sounded like Dad's still alive so I'm not sure something bad happened to him either."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find him when we get to Pastoria, sweetie," Star said, gently nuzzling Basil's cheek.

"Thanks," the Buizel said, flushing a little. "I hope I find him too."

{}

{}

 _Another short chapter for this week because last week I was busy and then I got sick and then this week I accidentally dropped into ATLA hell. Hoping that I can catch up on stuff this week, you can -probably- expect two chapters next week. And if not next week, then definitely the week after. I'll be very insistent on that one. For reasons._

 _ **ARCHIE**_

 _Shanks the Sharpedo, Prince the Prinplup, Star the Luxray, Warin the Beautifly, Basil the Buizel, Rapier the Budew_

 _ **BLUE**_

 _Sam the Blastoise, Pete the Pidgeot, Adam the Alakazam, Gary the Arcanine, Girish the Gabite_


	16. Chapter 15

_Archie - Pokémon: 7 Deaths: 1_

 _Blue - Pokémon: 5 Deaths: 0_

 _{Monua 28th, 9:17PM}  
{Mt. Coronet}_

"I don't know how they do it," Warin sighed, deciding to take a break and swooping down to rest on a rock. "It doesn't even look like training. I'm pretty sure I've seen Pete re-do that somersault of his at least fifty times now- because what, he flew one inch lower than he planned? Sam keeps criticizing the angle at which Girish is trying to strike her and made him repeat it about as many times as Pete did a loop. I'm not sure that's training anymore."

"When we have had the opportunity to converse with Sam three days ago, she explained that, when you are training with Blue, he places a large amount of importance in the precision of your strikes," Prince said. "We rather admire Girish for being so diligent, especially if we are to consider the standards of his trainer."

"Has Sam explained why such _précision_ is important?" Rapier asked curiously.

Prince nodded. "According to Sam, it is important because of the damage you can cause if you are not careful," he said gravely. "Strike in the wrong place, and what was intended to be merely a disarming blow can quickly become a fatal wound."

There was a heavy silence among the three.

"Makes sense, I guess," Warin eventually muttered.

"Blue and his companions are most wise indeed," Rapier mused. " _Quel dommage!_ There is so much to learn from them, but I would likely find myself easily crushed training with them."

"Guess that makes Girish all the more impressive," Warin sighed. "That he can keep up with those kind of powerhouses...I'm kinda envious."

"Perhaps if our group is diligent enough in its own training, the idea of training with them is a possibility," Prince encouraged gently. The Prinplup then proceeded to stick his chest out proudly. " _We_ , for starters, have every intention of catching up and requesting additional wisdom from them."

" _Moi aussi!_ " Rapier said immediately, hopping on the spot. "I must hone my skills as much as possible, if I am to do justice to the _épée_ which Mark has left behind."

"So we're all gonna practice how precise our strikes can be, now?" Warin asked. He rose off the rock he was resting and fluttered to a slightly larger boulder not too far away. "Alright, Rapier, how about this rock here? See if you can slash the same spot as many times in a row as you can with that new vine-trick of yours."

" _Certainement, cher camarade!_ " Rapier said, waddling over proudly as fast as he could and- after a small moment of intense concentration- producing a long, pointy, sharp-looking vine from his bud. One enthusiastic battle cry later, the boulder that Rapier was facing was still in one piece, but it was clearly sporting a new, clean, diagonal cut.

"Impressive," Prince murmured, admiring the result. "And curious. Rapier, might we perhaps inquire as to the origin of a such technique? As we recall, neither Budew nor any of their evolutions are normally capable of growing vines."

The tiny grass-type turned and blinked up at Prince before its face made way for a proud and slightly smug grin. "I have already said it, _non_? This is the _épée_ which Mark has left to me!"

The Prinplup stared quietly. As far as Prince could remember, he'd never seen the Gyarados wield any sort of vine. And he wasn't sure tearing a tree out of the ground and whacking a bunch of Galactic grunts with it counted as a sword. It was more of a big wooden club. And probably left you with a lot of shattered bones instead of a clean cut.

He pondered on the matter for a moment.

Maybe it had something to do with sentiments of revenge or justice and Budew could only start to use vines as sharp as that once they were on a quest to bring peace to the souls of the departed. He wouldn't know, he was neither familiar with the intricacies of the Budew line nor with the spirit realm. For all he knew Budew were spirit mediums and what Rapier was saying was that he was in the process of channelling Mark's spirit into some part of him.

"Very well, then, carry on," Prince said, deciding not to admit that he had no clue was Rapier was on about. The royal water-type turned and waddled away to find his own training spot.

Hopefully tonight's training would show a few results.

 _{Monua 28th, 9:24PM}  
{Mt. Coronet}_

"C'mon, Adam, don't you even have a hint?" Gary whined, pawing pleadingly at the floating Alakazam. "Like- Like- Like something I _shouldn't_ do if I wanna win against Sam! That's not telling me how to win, is it? That's just- just telling me how _not_ to win! You can do that, right?" he suggested.

"Alright then," Adam said, causing the Arcanine to perk his ears eagerly. "Your first hint is: do not use fire."

"Oh, right, because I'd have never guessed that," Gary scowled. "Using fire against a water-type, ceez, how could I have ever been silly enough to think that would work? Thank you _so_ much for the hint."

"You are most welcome," Adam replied.

"Shouldn't you be coming up with your own strategies anyway?" Pete asked, swooping down to settle next to Adam. "I mean, if you really wanna beat Sam and be recognised as the real second-in-command, you're gonna have to prove that you've got the smarts for it too, not just the power or the advantage."

"Hey, I wasn't asking how to actually beat her!" Gary objected.

"No, you were just asking how not to beat her," the Pidgeot conceded, "but if you ask it often enough you end up crossing out all the possibilities that don't work until you're left with nothing but the possibilities that do work, so it's still cheating."

"Alright, fair enough," Gary sighed. "I'll just stick to 'do not use fire' as my biggest hint."

The Arcanine's ears flicked before perking up again as an idea visibly struck him. "Oh, oh, I know! I'll just get Blue to teach me something that _does_ work against water! Like a grass move!"

"Yes, because a fire-type learning a _grass_ move is something that happens on a completely natural basis," Pete said. The sarcasm dripping from his tone of voice may as well have been burning holes through the ground under his beak.

"Oh come on, you gotta admit that'd be pretty badass!" Gary grinned.

He bounced on his paws to face the other way and up toward the cave's ceiling.

"SOLAAAAR... _BEAAAAM!_ "

Gary stared at the ceiling expectantly.

"Maybe if you're lucky Sam might fall over from you yelling at her too much," Pete said.

"Shut up! Solar Beam is totally a cool move to have! It's like Hyperbeam, except _solar_."

"Amazing," Pete said. Maybe the ground under his beak would've had a hole the size of a Togepi by now.

"Well, we certainly wish you the best of luck in learning your grass move," Adam encouraged brightly. Pete rolled his eyes.

 _{Monua 28th, 9:32PM}  
{Mt. Coronet}_

"Alright, that's enough for now," Sam declared. The Gabite lowered his claws, panting.

"Ah, really?" Girish asked. "I would have imagined at least another ten minutes before our next break."

Sam blinked. "No, not just a break. I meant that we're done for tonight."

Girish returned the blink. "Already?" he asked, almost sounding incredulous.

"Girish, you're exhausted," Sam pointed out. "You've been slashing at my shell for plenty of time already, and even if you hadn't it's about time everyone went and got some rest. We've got to get to Hearthome in the next couple days."

"I haven't reached my limit yet," Girish replied.

The Blastoise sighed. "Look, I admire your persistence and how well you've been keeping up with me. You've only been with us for two days and I'm sure Blue is proud to have you as our ally. But you also have to keep in mind that over-training isn't good for you either. Being powerful is great and all, but power is worthless if you're too tired to actually use it when it's most important. Imagine if we continued training for another hour or two and one of Galactic's strongest head honchos suddenly showed up- you'd be a sitting Psyduck."

Sam let that sink into the Gabite's head for a moment, Girish simply staring at her. "Very well, then," he finally agreed. "If you do not mind, Sam, may I ask who or what Galactic is?"

"A bunch of crazy humans that we're trying to rattle to see if they've got any brains in there," Sam snorted. "They've killed a fair amount of humans and Pokemon already and blown up a few things, and we're basically trying to stop them from causing more damage- hopefully before we discover whatever messed up reason they have for their actions."

"I would've expected you to first gauge their reasons and then determine whether or not their actions are worth it," Girish said.

"Killing is wrong no matter how good you think your reason is," Sam replied bitterly. "Just hope that no matter the circumstances, you'll never be in a situation where you have enough time to come up with a reason to kill. Taking a life just isn't worth it."

"You make it sound like it was almost personal experience," Girish noted. "Do I presume that you or one of your partners have lost a cherished one to another who thought their reason was good enough?"

Sam didn't answer.

{}

{}

 _Reminder that this week there are two chapters and not just one, so if you don't want to miss anything make sure you also take a look at the next one ;)_

 _Another short-ish chapter because I'm subtly shoving in some fillers but hopefully they're more entertaining than Naruto ones. The next couple still have character development going on but at least they're getting their asses on the way to Hearthome._

 _ **ARCHIE**_

 _Shanks the Sharpedo, Prince the Prinplup, Star the Luxray, Warin the Beautifly, Basil the Buizel, Rapier the Budew_

 _ **BLUE**_

 _Sam the Blastoise, Pete the Pidgeot, Adam the Alakazam, Gary the Arcanine, Girish the Gabite_


	17. Chapter 16

_Archie - Pokémon: 7 Deaths: 1_

 _Blue - Pokémon: 5 Deaths: 0_

 _{Monua 30th, 4:08PM}  
{Route 208}_

"Hey. Hey you."

Blue and Archie both froze in their tracks and turned to face the man that had spoken to them. The first thing that sprang to Blue's eyes was that the man looked like he'd just barely escaped a cyclone. His face was unshaven, his hair was a mess, he had dark circles under his eyes and looked like he hadn't properly slept in weeks.

After just about two days of walking from Coronet to Hearthome while trying to avoid any and all sort of human interaction, being addressed out of the blue by some guy that looked like he'd been drinking non-stop despite a seriously bad hangover made Archie a little jumpy.

"...You mean us?" Archie asked, edging closer to Blue nervously.

"You. You look like a good fellow," the man chuckled, grinning oddly. He quickly grabbed Archie by the wrist and tugged him closer. "Here. Take this," he continued, pressing something into the Aqua Leader's hand. "You should have it. I want you to have it."

Archie frowned, confused. "Wait, what is-"

"Don't ask!" the man interrupted quickly with an angry hiss, before grinning again. "You're a good fellow. Just take it. Don't ask. You'll keep it, right? Good. Very good." The man gave another strange chuckle, patting Archie on the shoulder a few times, before turning around and leaving just as quickly as he had appeared.

Archie stared for a moment before turning to Blue. "...What the bloody fuck was that?"

"Incredibly freaky," Blue replied instantly. "Whatever it is he gave you, it's bound to be suspicious."

Archie looked down at the item in his hand. "...It's a rock."

Blue narrowed his eyes at the rock. "... _Suspicious_ ," he repeated insistently. "We're gonna keep walking, make sure that weirdo hasn't followed us, and then ditch that rock in about ten minutes. It's just a rock, nobody's gonna notice it."

"It looks like it was struck by lightning or something," Archie noted, running a finger over the cracks curiously.

"You're just making it sound even more suspicious."

"Never said it was any less suspicious, I just think the pattern on it looks cool."

"Can we just keep moving?" Star pressed. "I know we wanna be in Hearthome when it's dark and it's harder to recognise Archie from a distance, but we still wanna buy color and get it in _before_ we march into the Center, don't we?"

"Y'know, I think I might keep it after all," Archie mused, holding the stone up. "Don't give me that look, Blue, I'll let you shove it at Adam first to see if he can sense anything. He's a psychic type, I'm _almost_ sure that kind of shit is in his range of abilities. If he sees anything wrong with it, I promise I'll ditch it first chance we get."

 _{Monua 30th, 7:15PM}  
{Hearthome}  
_ _{Pokémon Center}_

"I think Sebastian is pretty satisfied with the new color," Warin said, perched on the Aqua Leader's bag. The two humans had gone off for showers and apparently it was a good test on how well the purple hair color would stick. Rapier was sitting on Warin's back, Star was occupying the bed, and Prince and Basil were huddled together on the floor in the middle of the room.

"Sebastian?" Star repeated, tilting her head.

"That's his new name, right?" Warin said, shrugging. "Might as well start calling him that."

"I still kinda like his normal name better," Basil said timidly. "Or maybe I'm just used to 'Archie' a bit too much."

"Regardless of our personal preferences, it is in his best interests that we call him by whichever name he requests," Prince said. "He has offered us all nothing but kindness and opportunities, but there are humans who would separate us the moment he is found. We must all do our best to aid him in his journey, and be at our strongest to defend him when he needs us."

" _I'm_ not strong enough for that..." Basil mumbled.

"I am certain that you have _beaucoup de talent_ ," Rapier tried to convince Basil. "It's a shame to let that talent go to waste. You, too, the spirit of the warrior- you only need the courage to accept it."

"But I don't like fighting," Basil replied dejectedly. "It doesn't matter what talents I have if I'm not gonna use them. I don't want to fight."

Rapier hopped off the Beautifly's back and scurried over to Basil. " _Le vrai problème_ , Basil, is not that you do not want to fight- it is that you are _afraid_ to respond to that desire. You want to fight, but you are afraid of being too slow, too weak to help in battle. _Tu as peur d'être un fardeau!_ "

"Look, pumpkin," Star sighed, "I know you mean well, but you can't just force others to fight if they don't want to. And I think it's a little rude to tell him that he's a-"

"It's okay, Star," Basil interrupted quietly. "He's right. I...I don't want to be the one that's constantly sitting back, but...even when I was sparring with my brothers and sisters, I've always been the slowest, the weakest, the clumsiest, the _burden_. I'm the second-eldest, but Brian and Flynn already evolved and left, and I'm still the one that amounts to nothing."

"And you have never thought to seek advice from our humans?" Prince asked. Basil looked up at him, and Prince stuck his chest out smugly. "How else do you believe we would have become this strong in such a short amount of time? We were nothing but the feeblest of Piplups when we first met at the lake of Verity, betrothed to Princess Caelin of Coronet by arrangement merely due to the two of us being the youngest, the ones least expected to succeed in attaining greater power. And yet here we are now, a strong Prinplup that can feel the time of becoming an Empoleon drawing closer. We could have never reached this power so quickly without the valuable advice of our human friend, and for that we are eternally grateful to him."

"Prince is correct," Rapier continued. "Without his help, none of us would be as strong as we are now. Prince is almost an Empoleon, Star and Warin have already become Luxray and Beautifly, and _les roses_ on my head are the approaching sign of becoming a Roselia." Rapier split the two entwined vines on his head as evidence, showing a blue and red rose budding on each of the halves. " _Dis-moi_ , Basil- do you still believe that you will remain weak and burdening despite being with us?"

The young Buizel looked back down toward the ground. "...I don't know," he whispered.

" _Mais voyons!_ " Rapier huffed. "Of course you are not _un fardeau_ to us- you are a valued friend, and we all believe in you."

Basil didn't say anything. Star sighed and slid off the bed. "Don't worry sweetie, you have plenty of time to figure it out," the Luxray reassured him, nudging his cheek gently with her nose. "As long as we all support each other, we can stay together and all keep on growing at our own pace."

" _Absolument_. There is no rush," Rapier said. "I'm certain you will embrace the warrior's spirit within you in due time, and pick up your own _épée_ when the time is right. Just know that it _is_ there, and that there is no need to be afraid of it."

Basil ducked his head timidly. "...Thank you, everyone."

 _{Monua 30th, 7:41PM}  
{Hearthome}  
_ _{Pokémon Center}_

"So...our next destination is Pastoria, right?" Archie- or 'Sebastian', as he now called himself- asked in his best Kanto accent. _Oh Kyogre, this is gonna take a while to get used to...just when I was getting used to responding to 'Arthur Douglas'..._

Blue nodded. "You promised Basil you'd take him there, so we might as well. We'll head out tomorrow morning."

"You're not stayin' in Hearthome tomorrow? Are you two crazy?" one of the other Trainers walking through the main hall gasped, not even pretending he hadn't overheard them. Archie did his best to keep a straight face and not look anxious about being talked to.

"Is there something going on tomorrow?" Blue asked.

"Oh, nah, nothin' much, just _one of the biggest festivals in all of Sinnoh_ ," the boy snorted. "You're lucky the Pokémon Centers are keepin' their dorms reserved to travellin' Trainers around this time of year, or you'd be stuck campin' outside. Hotels've been fully booked for over a week now! Guess the two of you are in Sinnoh for the first time, huh? I'm tellin' ya, at least hang around until the day after tomorrow and take advantage of bein' here to check things out! The best bit starts at night, so don't get discouraged by how quiet daytime can be!"

The kid gave them a thumbs-up and winked before turning around and jogging towards the dorms.

Archie and Blue exchanged glances.

Looked like plans were going to have a slight change.

{}

{}

 _So I've got a meeting with a couple higher-ups this Friday so we can talk about what I've done the past four months at work and maybe potentially discuss future/extended employment after I finish in December so wish me luck!_

 _Also it's been pointed out to me that 'Arthur Douglas' sounds like a Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy reference and I swear to Arceus that it wasn't intentional XD "Arthur" was what I originally intended for Archie's cover-name to be because it's the french name used for him in-game, and "Douglas" was just a random surname I picked from a site called 'behindthename' and that had a meaning about water or something. So 'Arthur Douglas' is an accident XD The reason I switched from Arthur to Sebastian is because I few weeks ago I was digital-doodling Sinnoh!Archie and my boyfriend looked at my screen and insisted he was a Sebastian with a Spanish accent so I couldn't do the Spanish accent but I did him a favor and kept the Sebastian aspect at least._

 _ **ARCHIE**_

 _Shanks the Sharpedo, Prince the Prinplup, Star the Luxray, Warin the Beautifly, Basil the Buizel, Rapier the Budew_

 _ **BLUE**_

 _Sam the Blastoise, Pete the Pidgeot, Adam the Alakazam, Gary the Arcanine, Girish the Gabite_


	18. Chapter 17

_Archie - Pokémon: 7 Deaths: 1_

 _Blue - Pokémon: 5 Deaths: 0_

 _{Monua 31st, 6:00PM}  
{Hearthome}_

That kid from the Pokemon Center had been right. Hearthome's festival-especially at night- was a sight you just couldn't miss.

After Blue and 'Sebastian' had spent their morning running around buying spare clothes (including a pair of fake glasses that the new owner kept nervously fiddling with) and strolling past shops and Blue teasing the other about his refusal to set foot in 'that giant-ass glitter-building that looks like it was designed by a snotty rich five-year-old girl', the afternoon had become a city-wide bustle of people and Pokemon hurriedly shouting at each other and setting up decorations and game stalls before nightfall. Some of the 'early Natu' opened up an hour before the festival's official start, offering some of the passing kids a couple free games just for the sake of playing or handing out a handful of free poffins.

At six o'clock sharp, when the sky was fairly dark, a shrill scream filled the air.

Archie and Blue would've immediately run to find the source and see what had happened- if it weren't for a majority of people around them suddenly cheering.

And then, within in a few seconds, the streets were swamped with ghost-types.

Tons of Gastly and Haunter began to zoom by over their heads, Shuppet and Duskull poking out of building walls, chandelier-shaped spirits carefully lining the rooftops and faintly lighting up the streets in shades of blue and purple. Big, round Pokemon of various sizes with faces carved into their stomachs bounced along happily, providing brighter glows of orange and yellow and the occasional green. A group of kids at the end of the street screamed and ran away laughing when a _towering_ tree-like Pokemon peered around the corner, branchy fingers curling around the building wall.

"...I think the festival just started," Archie said when music began to blast through elevated speakers.

"I can't believe it's a festival about _ghost-types_ , of all things..." Blue muttered, edging closer to the Aqua Leader's side. "I swear if there's a single Gastly that gets too bloody close to me-"

To Archie's amusement- and slight satisfaction- Blue _jumped_ when a little spirit in a tree stump mask appeared behind him and smacked his shoulder with an enthusiastic "BOO!"

"Glad you two got a laugh out of that," Blue grumbled, glaring at the snickering Aqua Leader and Luxray.

"I heard you say that the festival was about ghost-types, but that's not true!" the spirit giggled childishly. "It's a festival for the dead in general! It's like a kind of remembrance day for people you lost."

"Yeah, that's why there's ghosts all over the place pranking people and kids running around in costumes demanding candy from passersby and playing at game stalls," Blue said sarcastically.

"It's really cool, isn't it?" the ghost said, beaming at him and missing the sarcasm. "Miss Fantina started the idea seven years ago, and now look at how bright and colorful everything is and how many visitors the city has! People going to the Lost Tower and lighting candles for the departed is sweet and all, but this is _sooo_ much better and all the departed are having fun too!"

"I'm willing to bet there's a whole bunch of interesting games for both living and nonliving, aren't there?" Archie asked, reminding himself to use a Kanto accent.

"Oh, there's a ton! I can even show you around!" the spirit said excitedly. "I'm Pavel, a Phantump! What about you? Are you from Sinnoh?"

"I'm Sebastian, and these are Blue and Star," Archie said, gesturing to the gym leader and the Luxray respectively. "Blue and I are from Kanto, but Star's been with us since we first arrived in Sinnoh a couple weeks ago. We're heading to Pastoria tomorrow, once tonight's festival is over."

"The festival actually lasts a whole three days, if you wanna stay longer," Pavel said with a grin.

"Look, I know I'm a sarcastic jerk, and I'll admit that the festival is actually looking damn cool for what it is," Blue said, "but I'm still not exactly comfortable around this many ghost-types and I'd rather get out of here as soon as I can. We've already postponed our departure by a day and we've got stuff to do outside of Hearthome."

"Are you _scaaared_?" Pavel teased.

"Getting possessed and trying to strangle somebody I care about once was enough," Blue snapped.

Pavel floated back a few inches, a little taken aback by the revelation, and his heart visibly sank. "...Sorry," he said quietly.

"Hey Pavel, what kind of games are there around here?" Star asked, deciding to change the subject sooner than later.

"There's a whole lot of them," Pavel replied, perking up again a little. "Like there's the Sableye Treasure Hunt where you gotta run through a dark room with a flashlight and try to find as many gems as you can in a time limit and certain colors give you more points, or the Labyrinthe where Golurk block your path and keep changing place and the faster you're out the more points you win, or the Paintball-Oon where you gotta aim at a Drifloon with a slingshot and try to hit it with paint _before_ it vanishes."

"Those sound kind of fun," Archie mused.

Pavel nodded enthusiastically. "But there's also a tons of other fun attractions, like the Ice Skating Rink that's being maintained by a couple Froslass, or the Bouncing Haunted Castle where Drifblim sometimes grab you out of nowhere and drop you into a different part of the castle, or the Frillish Salon where you can get costumes and make-up and stuff, or the Mismagius Illusion Show- oh and there's also a swordplay tournament! Plastic Honedge for people under sixteen- thirteen, with parent approval- and plastic Doublade for everyone sixteen and up. There's even a special show at the end between two people who get to fight using _real_ Doublade!"

"Now _that_ sounds badass," Blue said approvingly. "Alright Sebby, we're-"

" _Sebby?_ "

"-to the Frillish Salon first to paint blood on our faces or someshit and then I'm beating your ass with a Doublade."

"Hah, you _wish!_ You'll be lying flat on the ground before you even know it," Archie said, folding his arms smugly.

"Hey look, it's the parade!" Pavel exclaimed, pointing excitedly.

They raised their heads and, indeed, a big, glowing orange carriage with black fluff on top was headed their way, pulled forward by a pair of dressed-up Ponyta. The group quickly stepped aside so the Ponyta could pass through, trotting down toward the other end of the street.

"Oh, come on, I don't wanna hang around and watch the parade," Blue said, giving Archie a nudge to move along when an entire _stage_ was being pulled forward next, a Corpse Bride and a Jack Duskullington dancing together to the speakers loudly blaring ' _THIS IS HALLOWE'EN, THIS IS HALLOWE'EN, GOURGEIST SING IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT_ '. "We've got better things we can do, so let's go!"

 _{Monua 31st, 9:59PM}  
{Hearthome}_

With Pavel as tour guide, finding the Frillish Salon had been a relatively easy task. Archie had found a white lab coat and decided to go for the 'mad scientist' look, ruffling his hair (and ruining all the effort he'd put into gelling his hair back that morning) and earning himself a couple fake cuts on his face, as well as a thin thunderbolt drawn in marker on his glasses to make them look cracked. Blue on the other hand had snatched up a purple fur coat with a hood ("It's my favourite colour." "What, you mean your favourite isn't blue?" "No, that joke only works on Saylee.") and a pair of dirty grey pants- the Jellicent in charge of the shop had fussed over him and insisted that she be allowed to spray his hair purple and that he wear a necklace made of green beads that hung as far down as his stomach.

Blue had been a tiny bit reluctant, but when the little Phantump off-handedly mentioned an old superstition that people dressed up in an effort to ward spirits away, the gym leader got his hair done, skipped the fake cuts and dunked his hands into the nearest pot of red paint, dragged his fingers down his face, and then stomped out of the shop cackling madly and causing a group of kids to run away screaming.

Finding the Honedge tournament on the other hand had proven to be a bit of a bigger challenge- mostly because they'd decided to try the Labyrinthe game on the way and gotten lost in the maze for longer than they'd expected (or at least _Archie_ had- he'd shrieked and accidentally started running back toward the entrance when Blue jumped out from a corner with a freakier-than-should-be-legal Mr Mime mask).

As they'd arrived in the square where the tournament was being held, they'd come to find that it was less of a 'tournament' and more of a strange free-for-all where anyone could challenge anyone and try to collect points, as long as the opponent was within the same group. Blue and Archie agreed to first fight against each other to see which of the two would have the rights to take on other people, three matches total and two wins necessary.

To Blue's visible surprise, Archie had won the first two matches with ease. To visibly a lot less of Blue's surprise, Archie had also been very smug about it.

"So where did you even learn to use a sword, anyway?" Star asked, well after Archie had gone and somehow battled his way up to third place among the Doublade fighters.

"Kanto, obviously," Archie said mildly, pocketing the prize money he'd earned. "You didn't survive in that region without defending yourself a little." The Luxray gave him a look. Archie sighed and glanced around quickly before leaning closer to Star and Blue, dropping his voice. "I picked fencing as a club activity back in high school. I'm a few years out of practice, but-"

"You literal pirate," Blue groaned quietly.

" _Oi_ , it has nothing to do with-"

" _Thank you to all who participated!_ " the announcer started, making the crowd around the stage go silent. " _Now that the rewards have been distributed to our fantastic participants and their breath-taking battles, we are going to offer you one last show to close the tournament! Are you ready?_ " There was a roaring cheer from the crowd, and the announcer bowed himself off the stage, leaving it to a new pair of battlers that got an even bigger cheer from the crowd as they both walked onto the platform with each a pair of very shiny and very _real_ Doublade. Archie didn't remember seeing either of them among the participants before, but he _did_ remember the Jack Duskullington from the parade that was now up there.

"I don't think I've seen that guy around before," the Phantump noted, hovering at Blue's side nervously. "The one with the white mask. Miss Fantina doesn't usually let anyone other than Brando and Shamgar fight each other, because it's dangerous to even _wield_ a Honedge. Did something happen to Brando…?"

"What's so dangerous about holding a Honedge?" Star asked curiously.

Pavel shifted nervously. "Well, um..."

"They are known to steal your life energy."

Archie and Blue turned, and were met with the Corpse Bride from the parade standing behind them with an odd smile.

"Honedge are quite selective," she said sweetly. "It is requiring a great amount of trust and bravery to fight _with_ one."

"Oh, hey, you're that lady from the parade thing," Blue said. "You were dancing with that Jack guy. Is he your husband?"

The Corpse Bride laughed. "Oh, I wish! His personality is _très charmant_ , and under the mask he is, how you say, 'quite the looker'. _Ah, si seulement_ ," she sighed wistfully. "But the spirits, they are whispering to me of pain and grief in his heart. For me to charm him while he is healing would be _très malpoli._ "

"Miss Fantina, is it really okay for that person to fight with a Doublade?" Pavel asked. "You know what happens..."

"Oh! Pavel, _chéri_ , I was wondering where you have been!" the Corpse Bride cooed, stroking the stump with her fingers and causing the Phantump to giggle. "But _oui_ , it is all safe. I have given them _une évaluation_. He is be using his own Doublade, and their bond is _très profond_. More than Brando or Shamgar."

"More?!" Pavel gasped. "Oh, _wow_..."

"Sorry, but did Pavel call you 'Miss Fantina'?" Blue interrupted.

"Oui? It is indeed I, _la fabuleuse Fantina_ ," she replied, offering an elegant spin as a bonus to her introduction. "How may I help you?"

"I'm Blue Oak, gym leader of Viridian city in Kanto," Archie's colleague said.

"From Kanto?" Fantina gasped. "You come from _très loin_ , then! I must praise all the hard work you are doing for your region. It is only with leaders such as you that Kanto can hope to thrive. _Vous avez tout mon respect_ ," she said, bowing in a way that showed she was sincere and not just doing it for show.

"Thanks," Blue said. "We're doing what we can. Anyway, you're a gym leader here, right? D'you mind telling me if you have any information about Galactic or anything else going on in Sinnoh?"

Fantina straightened again. " _La Team Galactique?_ You are not the first to ask. _Non, je suis désolée_ , I have nothing of value to share," she sighed sadly. "The only news I have received of recent is of the Aqua Leader for Hoenn, and that we are to keep watch for him."

"I see," Blue said, pretending he didn't notice Archie trying to suppress a twitch. "Well, thanks anyway- though if you want some _news_ , I've got some." Blue leaned closer and dropped his voice. "I've heard that the Aqua Leader joined Galactic in order to gain their protection."

 _Both_ Archie's and Fantina's eyes widened. " _Non, vraiment?!_ " the latter gasped.

"S-Since when?!" Archie wheezed.

"I've heard rumors that the police aren't doing a whole lot lately, at least when it comes to Galactic," Blue continued. "Chances are he heard these rumors too and that he's trying to use this as his chance to slip out of the police's hands."

" _Le malin garçon..._ " Fantina growled. "I shall keep this in mind. _Merci pour l'information_."

"Hey, anything to keep the world safe," Blue said with a shrug. "If we don't do it, who will?"

Fantina smiled. " _Tu as raison_. Again, _merci_ for everything. I am to hope that you will continue enjoying the festival of Hearthome!" she winked before slipping away through the crowd, Pavel waving at them with a wide grin and floating after her.

"Blue, what the bloody fuck was _that_ about?!" Archie hissed. "I know I've done seriously dumb shit but-"

"Relax, I know," Blue interrupted. "There are blades of grass just outside Hearthome with more sense than the average Galactic member, but I decided that if the police aren't gonna do anything about Galactic as things are now, _maybe_ they'll look into it a bit more if there's an internationally wanted criminal sneaking around in there."

"...I find that idea to be strangely genius," Archie said.

 _Now to hope they're not gonna add that to my charges when or if I'm caught_ … he thought, holding back a sigh.

{}

{}

 _Monua 31st is the nuzverse October 31st and Hearthome was the conveniently perfect place to do it and today was the conveniently perfect weekend to post this kind of thing and I really shouldn't be allowed to invent random festivals._

 _I figure that until now people in Sinnoh celebrated this in Artinua/August and that it was a lot more like the japanese Bon Festival (and they probably still do it), but then Fantina showed up with her western-y culture and threw some Unovan Halloween at Hearthome and now it's a popular thing because all the dead spirits are having FUN and it's a lot more cheerful than just lighting candles and putting them by loved ones' graves. So basically Sinnoh has a very traditional celebration day for the departed, and then a more recent celebration type for the departed and that Fantina started about a year after she first arrived in Hearthome._

 _ **ARCHIE**_

 _Shanks the Sharpedo, Prince the Prinplup, Star the Luxray, Warin the Beautifly, Basil the Buizel, Rapier the Budew_

 _ **BLUE**_

 _Sam the Blastoise, Pete the Pidgeot, Adam the Alakazam, Gary the Arcanine, Girish the Gabite_


	19. Chapter 18

_Archie - Pokémon: 7 Deaths: 1_

 _Blue - Pokémon: 5 Deaths: 0_

 _{Jinua 4th, 11:48AM}  
{Route 212}_

"You've been yawning a lot today," Blue noted as Archie covered his mouth.

"Haven't been able to sleep properly the past couple nights," Archie replied, pulling off his fake glasses and rubbing his eyes. "It takes a while, but usually once I'm asleep, I'm _asleep_ , you know? I don't wake up just because some Magikarp is splashing in a pond..." He scowled and ran a hand through the gelled back mass of purple hair. "Pretty sure that camping right next to the swamp last night didn't help, but I'll bet it's because of those bloody police officers marching around. We left Hearthome three days ago and we've run into them more times than I'm comfortable with."

"Well, if I didn't think you could be useful against Galactic, I would believe that you _could_ use more chaperones," Blue said mildly.

"Well, if I didn't think you could be useful against Galactic, I would believe that you _could_ use a handful of swamp in your mouth," the Aqua Leader replied.

"Well boys, you're about to prove your usefulness in just a few minutes," Star said, staring ahead. "I smell trouble."

"Does trouble _have_ a smell?" Archie asked. The Luxray rolled her eyes. "Hey, honest question. Humans can't smell things the way some Pokemon can."

"Sorry hon, I'm not literally smelling trouble. But I _am_ hearing a bunch of shouts and screams up ahead."

"If anything, at least it _sounds_ like trouble," Blue agreed. "What else can you tell us?"

"I smell humans ahead," Star reported. "And...I think a bunch of Piplup or Prinplup, maybe. Reminds me of Prince."

"I don't like this," Archie said seriously, picking one of the Pokéballs off his belt. "The Marsh Clan lives deeper in the swamp, and we're nowhere near Pastoria yet. They don't come out a lot...I'll let Prince handle the political stuff." The Aqua Leader opened the capsule and after a small flash of light the Prinplup appeared.

And shrieked.

" _Prince?!_ " Archie yelped, kneeling down by Prince as the latter started rolling in the grass in pain. Archie tried to keep Prince still and check for injuries, but the Prinplup was flailing violently, as if trying to shut something out. "I don't know what this is!" the Aqua Leader said desperately. "This isn't something that I remember being documented among the possible diseases a Prinplup can get, and-"

Archie stopped and stared, suddenly reaching for Prince's head. In the middle of his face, something was growing from the top of his beak.

"...He's evolving," Archie said weakly. "This isn't right. It's not- he's evolving _too early_!"

"Make it stop!" Prince screamed. flailing at his head with flippers that were changing erratically in colour and size. "It hurts, it _hurts_ , make the sound stop, it HURTS-"

Blue stiffened, then darted off in the direction of the rest of the screams that were rapidly filling the air.

"Sugar, wait!" Star yelled, running after him.

"You two can't just!-" Archie began. He glanced down at the screaming Prinplup in his arms and bit his lip.

 _Fuck, what do I do? I can't return Prince while he's in the middle of evolving. I can't just sit here, but I can't just leave him here either…_

 _{Jinua 4th, 12:06PM}  
{Route 212}_

"I'm heading down!" Pete alerted.

Blue had released his Pidgeot so he didn't have to run through the bog, while Star easily ran over it like it was solid ground. It had started raining as well, so Blue had trouble seeing what Pete did. Blue clung tightly to Pete's back as the Pidgeot swooped down towards the swamp. Somewhere ahead of them, Star roared angrily.

"It's Galactic!" Blue snarled when Pete soared back up a little, circling just inches above the tall marsh grass with a green-haired Galactic grunt dangling from his talons, though the prisoner narrowly managed to struggle out of the Pidgeot's grip in the rain. There were more Galactics on the ground below them, fleeing from Star.

"Permission to peck their eyes out?" Pete asked.

"Only if they refuse to answer my questions," Blue replied. One of the grunts screamed when the fairly large Luxray closed her jaws around his leg, sending him sprawling into the muck. "Pete, do you see any Pokémon around that look like Prince?"

"Not seeing Prince anywhere around here, but I'm definitely seeing a few Prinplup and they're not entirely unharmed," Pete confirmed as he flew in slow circles just above Star and her captive. "A couple of them are unconscious..."

"Drop me off and see if you can find anything that looks suspicious and man-made. I think there's some Rocket-level shit going on here."

Blue hopped off the Pidgeot's back, landing on a small patch of solid grass before Pete took off again and flew over the trees. He released his Blastoise as some of the grunts turned to him and started bringing out their own arsenal of Zubat, Glameow, and Stunky. None of the underevolved Pokemon seemed bothered or in pain in any way, making Blue start to wonder if he was off the mark, but the amount of screaming that he could hear had to mean that _something_ sinister was going on.

"Star, bring that grunt over here!" Blue ordered.

The Luxray obeyed and dragged the flailing grunt to the grass by the pants, avoiding Sam as the Blastoise fired a few shots at the attacking Galactic Pokémon.

"You! What are you people doing here?" Blue demanded to know, grabbing the Galactic prisoner by the collar.

"I ain't telling someone like _you_!" the grunt snapped, spitting bog out of his mouth. "Someone like you couldn't begin to understand-"

"-the greatness of whoever your loony leader is, yadda yadda, heard it already!" Blue snapped back. "If you can spit out mud, you can spit out an answer. Should be easy in your case, since they're both made of disgusting shit anyway."

"Why you-"

"What's going on?"

The grunt beamed, and Blue turned to look over his shoulder. Behind him, Archie was jogging over, his Budew riding on his shoulder and his Buizel right behind them.

"Interrogation," Blue said mildly.

"Wait, you're not Master Cyrus..." the grunt said, confused. "Who're you? How _dare_ you imitate the voice of our Master Cyrus?!"

"This is my normal voice," Archie replied, frowning. "Who the bloody fuck is Cyrus?"

"Master Cyrus is the one who will make a new and better world!" the grunt said loyally. "There is no place in His world for the likes of you!"

"Star, please give him a zap," Archie sighed.

Blue quickly dropped his prisoner before the Luxray zapped the grunt unconscious. "Hey, I wasn't done asking him questions!" Blue protested.

"I doubt anything more than _de la merde_ would've come from his mouth," Rapier said flatly.

"What did you need to know?" Basil asked.

"I need to know where they put something," Blue growled, glancing around. "Should look like a box or something...emits very loud radio signals, I'm almost sure of it. A few years ago something similar happened in Johto and all kinds of Pokémon in the area around the Lake of Rage went through forced evolution. Just like Prince," Blue added, watching Archie's eyes widen.

"I've heard of that," the Aqua Leader breathed. "The red Gyarados was one of them, right?"

Blue nodded. "But that one affected _all_ kinds of Pokémon at the lake, regardless of species. This one looks like it's only affecting Prinplup, if I'm right about the signal."

Archie pressed his lips, thinking. "...Alright, I've got an idea. Leave this to me."

Blue raised a brow when Archie cleared his throat. "Could someone tell me where the device was placed?" Archie asked loudly.

"Hanging off a tree branch five hundred steps north from here, Master Cyrus!" a couple grunts chorused enthusiastically, before visibly pausing at the sight of not-Cyrus.

"I'm not Master Cyrus, but thank you for the information," Archie said smugly.

"No, you're not, and I'd appreciate it if you could stop impersonating our Master."

Blue and Archie turned to look at the new Galactic-related person coming forward, walking past the grunts as they shuffled aside.

"Commander Saturn!" one of the grunts gasped.

The blue-haired Galactic calmly raised a hand, signaling for the grunts to be quiet, before folding them behind his back. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Saturn asked. "And why are you toying with my comrades' minds by imitating our Master's voice?"

"Why are _you_ toying with the Prinplup from around here?" Archie asked coldly. One or two of the grunts flinched, and even Saturn stiffened a little. "There is _something_ going on here that's causing them pain and it's pretty clear that you're the ones responsible for it."

"Got any evidence?" Saturn sneered.

"I've got a fair idea," Archie said, turning to the Buizel. "Basil, I need you to head north and look for that device they mentioned. Should be hanging off a tree. When you find it, destroy it."

"Which way is north?" Basil asked. Rapier slid off Archie's shoulder and landed on Basil's head.

"That way," Archie replied, pointing with his finger. The Buizel nodded and bolted with the Budew on his back.

"Sorry, but I'm not letting you just blindly go and break Team Galactic's things," Saturn snapped, producing a Pokéball of his own and releasing the tall blue Pokémon resembling a slender Poliwrath that was inside. "Tethys, follow that Buizel and stop it!"

"Gotcha," the blue Pokémon answered, raising its orange claws and darting after Basil.

Archie ran after them. "Basil, watch out!"

Blue glanced up, trying to see through the rain if Pete was watching. A second later he saw the Pidgeot dive down and aim for Saturn's Pokémon.

The Poliwrath-looking Pokémon raised a claw and slashed.

Archie screamed.

Somewhere behind Blue, there was a shriek of rage.

{}

{}

 _So this week-end I got my hands on a few Hoopa codes and I was incredibly disappointed by the fact that having one in your party and talking to Looker in ORAS didn't do anything. I expected it but that doesn't make it any less disappointing._

 _There were subtle hints of it back in Eterna Forest, and a reference was made in the first chapter of_ Dimensional Destruction _, but I don't think it was obvious enough for us to make a mention of it until now. The joke behind Archie and Cyrus having similar-sounding voices in-fic is really just a joke on them having the same voice actor in the anime XD (Spoiler: they won't be the only ones)_

 _Also HOW THE HECK IS THIS CHAPTER BARELY 2000 WORDS LONG I mean my document thing showed five pages so I was hoping there'd be more than that but apparently not. Oh well hope you enjoy the cliffhanger instead._

 _ **ARCHIE**_

 _Shanks the Sharpedo, Prince the Prinplup, Star the Luxray, Warin the Beautifly, Basil the Buizel, Rapier the Budew_

 _ **BLUE**_

 _Sam the Blastoise, Pete the Pidgeot, Adam the Alakazam, Gary the Arcanine, Girish the Gabite_


	20. Chapter 19

_Archie - Pokémon: 7 Deaths: 2_

 _Blue - Pokémon: 5 Deaths: 0_

 _{Jinua 4th, 12:35PM}  
{Route 212}_

When he heard the shrieks of rage, Blue turned and saw a Prinplup-like Pokémon, taller and larger than Prince, hacking at anything and everything in its way with its sharpened wings like they were blades. The two reasons Blue suspected that angry Pokémon was Prince himself was firstly because of the familiar royal brooch that was clasped around a piece of crown, and secondly because Warin was catching up just behind him.

"Blue!' the Beautifly called, dodging one of Prince's wild slashes and fluttering over to the gym leader. "What's going on? Did you smack whatever is hurting Prince yet?"

"Working on it," Blue said, looking in Archie's direction again. Commander Saturn had left the grunts to continue fighting against Sam's Hydro Pumps, running toward the battling Pidgeot and amphibian. "So it's still affecting him?"

"I don't know," Warin admitted. "First he was screaming and flailing, and Archie asked me to watch him, and he looked like he was suffering from some kind of weird psychic attack and his entire body was changing, and then his body stopped changing and he looked like it was still hurting him but _less_ and he got up and came here- sorry, you don't mind if I go under that tree, do you? The rain's starting to mess up my wings."

Blue glanced in Archie's direction again when Saturn started barking out orders to retreat and the Aqua Leader _roared_.

"You're not getting away!" Star screeched, leaping across the bog.

Saturn spun around, watching wide-eyed as the large Luxray rapidly approached with her jaws ready to crunch down on some part of his body, but before she could there was a yellow tail and a golden flash and Saturn was gone.

"Where'd they all go?!" he heard Sam ask.

"I saw an Abra, I'm sure," Blue growled. "Must've warped them all away. _Dammit!_ "

He heard Prince screech with rage again. Blue watched the noble continue to hack away, targeting the nearest tree. Warin nervously fluttered closer to Blue and landed on the gym leader's leg, scuttling upward to find shelter under his jacket.

Sam decided to take the situation over and stomped over to the furious Pokémon. "Prince, that's enough! They're gone!"

"Is that thing still hurting him?" a muffled voice asked from under Blue's coat.

"It shouldn't be..." Blue said. "Let's go make sure."

 _{Jinua 4th, 12:43PM}  
{Route 212}_

Archie delicately picked the limp figure out of the mire, doing his best to carefully wipe off as much swamp mud as he could despite his hands and sleeves being just as covered in thick, brown slush.

 _He could see the Pidgeot swooping down, wings folded against its body and diving with the precision of an arrow, but the Toxicroak didn't take note of the danger, raising a long, sharp claw as it closed in on the Buizel running as fast as it could-_

 _-the claw came down and Basil screamed-_

 _-thick, yellow liquid splattered all over the Toxicroak's face-_

Archie cradled the small body closer to his chest. "... _Fuck_."

He only vaguely registered the orange fur in front of him. "I...destroyed the device," Basil reported hoarsely. "I found it. On a tree, just like you said. The Prinplup shouldn't be hurting anymore. B-But...But _Rapier_..."

Archie gave the Buizel a soft pat to the head. "You did good," he whispered. "Rapier would be proud."

"Wish he was still alive to show it," Star growled, padding over through the bog. "Rapier was supposed to stick around so we could kick Galactic ass together. For Eterna Forest. For _Mark_. This is the _second_ one that those bastards took from us! I'm going to _eat them alive!_ "

"I wouldn't recommend it," Archie croaked. "Even Ponyta shit has to taste better than that."

"How are things here?"

Archie turned his head, watching as Blue, Sam, and Prince all plodded through the bog, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of the noble. " _Whoa_."

"Sorry, Archie," Prince apologized, his voice sounding slightly deeper now. "We are...not sure we will ever make it all the way to Empoleon stage anymore. Certainly a poor appearance for one."

"Are you kidding? You look more badass than any Empoleon I've ever seen in pictures," Archie chuckled weakly.

Prince's crown was only half-complete. The middle dent wasn't as long as it should've been, and while the outer dents had detached from Prince's head, they still rounded over his skull. The golden necklace with the blue stone that had previously been around Prince's left wing was now wrapped around the middle dent of his crown. Prince's plumage had remained mostly the same color as that of a Prinplup, keeping his main blue instead of turning a very dark shade of navy, and the cravat-like pattern in the front staying a bright cyan instead of turning white. His wings had gained their sharp sword-like edges, but the ends had kept their cyan-colored crescents.

Prince smiled at him half-heartedly, smile falling when his gaze finally settled on the limp body in Archie's arms. "Prince, could you do me a favor and...and gather all the Prinplup that Galactic left behind?" Archie asked. "That way we can carry everyone to the Center in Pastoria, and I can do an initial health check on the way..."

"Of course," Prince said softly. "We shall make certain that our brethren and sistren are still alive and bring them here. We only wish we could extend such healing to our…. _camarade_."

"I'm coming with you," Sam announced. The Empoleon and Blastoise waddled away quietly.

Archie stared when Blue's coat started to jerk around. The gym leader carefully unzipped the front, revealing the Beautifly that had been hiding inside. Warin frantically climbed out and, after a short attempt at flying, dropped onto the surface of the mire.

"Rapier?" Warin called hoarsely. "You can't- You're not- There's _no way_ -"

With one arm still holding the Budew, Archie reached a hand down to scoop the Beautifly out of the muddy water. Warin held his breath, carefully plodding a few steps to drop onto Rapier.

"...I thought you and your sister were gonna race to see who could become a Roserade first," Warin croaked. "How can you still race against Belle if you stop here…? H-How can I face your sister after she asked me to protect you and I _failed…_?"

"I'm sorry," Basil whispered, lowering his head. "It's my f-fault… I wasn't f-fast enough, and...a-and I..."

"It's not your fault," Warin blurted instantly. "Rapier wouldn't just get taken out like that. He _willingly_ gave his life for yours. Or is _that_ what you're saying is your fault? Blaming you for his death would be too easy!"

Basil lowered his head even more. "It's okay-"

"No, it's not!" Warin argued, voice cracking. "Yeah, I'm not gonna pretend I'm not completely furious and disgusted and all that, but that doesn't mean it's _okay_ for me to be pissed at you! That's like s-saying I should be angry that y-you're alive! You m-matter too, s-so don't you _d-dare_ say it's okay t-to be upset at y-you for that…!"

Basil reared up, using his nose to nudge one of Warin's wings while the latter began to openly and loudly sob, huddled over the wilting Budew's body.

"...Why couldn't there be a breakable device for pain in hearts, and not just heads?" Star asked quietly, turning to stalk away. Possibly she intended to join Sam and Prince. After a moment's consideration, Blue did the same and the followed the Luxray.

"Archie," Basil whispered. "Can you lean down a bit? ...Please?"

The Aqua Leader silently complied, crouching down to a height at which Basil could see Warin entirely.

"...Warin," Basil breathed. "Please sit up a moment."

The Beautifly took a few seconds, trying to hold down a few heavy sobs, before backing away and revealing the Budew underneath. Rapier was still covered in bog, but most of it was finally gone and it was now possible to see the big, oozing gash that had sliced through most of the plant-type's face.

Basil swallowed nervously, desperately trying not to look away. Eventually the Buizel took a deep breath and carefully placed a paw over Rapier's bud. "I don't know if there was ever a ritual for this kind of thing. You never got the chance to teach me about it," Basil started weakly. "But you kept talking about that warrior's spirit thing, and you were convinced I had it too. I wish I'd found it mine earlier. Maybe you'd still be alive." Warin hiccoughed, trying to muffle another sob.

Basil grit his teeth, a couple fangs just barely visible as his hackles rose. "When Mark left us, you swore to pick up his sword, and carry it until Galactic came down!" he bellowed more confidently. "Now Galactic took _your_ life, and you were forced to lay your weapon! I'm not a warrior, and the road to me being one is gonna take a while, but I swear that from here on out, I'm going to carry _both_ your blades, and your spirits, until Galactic is gone! _I won't let your swords touch the ground until Galactic has been brought to justice!_ "

Warin finally stopped holding back and bawled, crawling out of Archie's arms and dropping onto Basil's head. The Buizel reached for his teammate and pulled him down between his paws for a hug.

Archie gave Basil another gentle pat to the head. "Rapier would be proud," he repeated quietly.

Basil held Warin tighter and began to sob.

 _{Jinua 4th, 8:09PM}  
{Pastoria}  
_ _{Pokémon Center}_

Of the three Prinplup that Prince and Sam had retrieved, only one of them seemed to have been spared from any deformities. Blue had pointed out the unusual coloration, but Archie had promised that the teal plumage was not an undocumented phenomenon and likely been that way since hatching. One of the two Prinplup was just slightly under the average evolution height, but it still had mostly Piplup features, and the crown was only half-formed. The other looked a lot more like a Prinplup, albeit with the crown missing entirely, and was much shorter than the other two.

As far as Prince went, Archie couldn't help worry about the way the crown had failed to grow. The two side dents, instead of pointing upward, went around the head and the ends were still firmly stuck in the back of his skull. Prince wasn't in pain from it and insisted he couldn't even feel them, but Archie knew that the ends were pointed and sharp and that a solid blow to the back of Prince's head could _very_ easily drive them right through the Empoleon's brain- and after Galactic had claimed their _second_ victim, this new weak point of Prince's concerned the Aqua Leader immensely.

When they arrived at the Pokémon Center, there wasn't a lot the nurse said that the Prinplup and Empoleon didn't know already by then. 'Sebastian' had been praised for his diagnosis after they'd all come out, and he just quietly muttered something about studying to become a marine biologist. He'd been given a small box that contained Rapier's ashes as well. Humans weren't allowed into the deeper areas of the swamp, since that was where the Marsh Court was, but after some discussion with his team they'd all agreed for Prince to take the box and have Rapier's ashes buried with the rest of the Pokémon who'd been awarded special rites for their services to the Marsh Clan.

Aside from Star, everyone had been returned to their Pokéballs. The Luxray had her head resting on Archie's lap, absently staring at the wall while Archie scratched her behind the ears. Blue, who didn't want to hang around, was out running a couple errands.

Eventually the gym leader and the Empoleon both returned together.

"Our father sends you his deepest gratitude and his sincerest condolences," Prince said, waddling over to to where Archie sat. "He also sends you praise for being so knowledgeable of our clan and understanding of our customs."

"I'm honored," Archie murmured with a faint smile. It quickly faded again. "Prince, I've been thinking...what are you gonna do from here? I know that Galactic kind of messed it up for you, but genetically you're officially considered an Empoleon. I've trained you up as best as I could. Do you...want to stay here?"

Star suddenly raised her head and stared at them in horror. "What? Hon, you can't ask that-"

"It is a valid question, Star," Prince interrupted, shaking his head. "Ar...Sebastian has kindly accepted our request to help us grow stronger, and now that we are Empoleon, we consider that he no longer has any obligation to continue training us."

"But I-" the Luxray began, falling silent when Prince raised a wing.

"Whether we return to the Marsh or continue to travel is not your decision to make, Star," he said firmly. "You cannot keep your comrades away from their homes against their will, should they decide to remain. Not all are of your species, and not all comprehend or adhere to the pack system. If they allow you to be their leader, then you may lead them- and we _know_ that you lead them well. But you must learn and understand that, when they wish to return to living among their own kind, you must let them go. What makes a leader respectable is not that they command for it, but that they return that same respect to their followers."

"I know all that already," Star said weakly. "But that doesn't mean I can't _try_ to convince you to stay, does it? Darling, _please_..."

Prince turned to the Aqua Leader. "We already suspected that you might ask that question, and have given it consideration on our way here," the Empoleon said. "We have decided that-"

" _WHAT?!_ "

Blue's sudden bellow caused the others to jump and turn to him in surprise. Then they followed his gaze to the television, broadcasting live news from Eterna.

"Oh, Arceus..." Prince said faintly.

Archie stared in horror.

{}

{}

 _Eheheheh._

 _ **ARCHIE**_

 _Shanks the Sharpedo, Prince the Prinplup, Star the Luxray, Warin the Beautifly, Basil the Buizel_

 _RIP Rapier the Budew, levels 11-29_

 _ **BLUE**_

 _Sam the Blastoise, Pete the Pidgeot, Adam the Alakazam, Gary the Arcanine, Girish the Gabite_


	21. Chapter 20

_Archie - Pokémon: 7 Deaths: 2_

 _Blue - Pokémon: 5 Deaths: 0_

 _{Jinua 6th, 8:33PM}  
{Lake Valor}_

Archie sat at the edge of the lakebed, one hand resting in the water. Occasionally he saw a Magikarp come to nudge his fingers, and absently watched the water ripple when it lost interest and swam away again.

 _The building was engulfed in thick black smoke. Sirens were wailing over the reporter frantically trying to cover everything that was happening and stretchers were being carted around, people and Pokemon of all sorts being carried away. Paramedics were barking orders, trying to get those with the most serious injuries out as fast as possible. Among them were a pair sickeningly familiar bodies-_

Archie gritted his teeth and tried to clench his fist, but it was freezing and almost winter and nighttime in Sinnoh and the water was cold enough that his hand was practically numb.

They'd been there just under two weeks ago. They'd been in Eterna, they'd tried to inspect that very damn building, and of course now that they were on the other side of Sinnoh, Galactic went and fucking blew it up in Key and Saylee's faces instead. He was sick and disgusted and _pissed_ and he'd wanted to turn around and march right back up to Eterna. The only reason he didn't was because after the news had taken a small break from the live report and he'd tried to stomp out, Blue had said "Sebastian, sit back down" in a collected tone but with a face that said he was that quiet level of _utterly fucking livid_ , and privately reminded Archie of Matt enough that the Aqua Leader complied.

So now Blue was on a silent quest to _destroy_ the Galactic building in Veilstone, and Archie was following fairly willingly.

It just didn't really stop him from feeling the way he currently did.

He was pissed at Galactic, sure, but he also couldn't stop thinking about how they should've checked better, made more effort to look outside the city for possible entrances, maybe just cut a hole in the hedge and just plain broken in because it wasn't like trespassing would impact his criminal record all that much.

He couldn't stop thinking about how this kind of shit seemed to follow the girls everywhere and how they were having to go through the same damn experience they'd already gone through in Hoenn with a bunch of hooligans _willingly_ committing murder to achieve their goals.

He couldn't stop thinking about how he could've at least prevented the Hoenn half of their ordeal if he'd paid better attention to who was being hired. If he'd given up on his goals like Key had tried to tell him.

If he'd just fucking _listened_.

Of course he'd remembered the words, with how often he'd turned them over in his head trying to understand why she'd been so adamant to convince him, and he could chatot their conversations syllable for syllable if asked. Having such a good memory was pretty handy, in that regard.

But having such a good memory was easily a curse, too. You couldn't just pick out a few bits and forget them. He couldn't just _forget_ the scene, what he'd seen, what he'd smelled, _the mad, hysteric cackling-_

"Again?"

Archie turned and looked up, watching Blue walk over with his hands in his coat pockets.

"I thought you'd be asleep," the Aqua Leader said.

"I knew you'd be awake," Blue replied.

"Says the one who sounded surprised to see me here."

"Not surprised, just exasperated. You've barely slept the past couple nights."

"Yeah, well, have _you?_ "

"I'm a naturally light sleeper. Unlike someone like you who normally sleeps in until noon, I can easily live off four hours of sleep a night."

"It's because of the bloody chesto you can't stop stuffing yourself with."

"Arceus bless chesto for giving me more awake time to do things, then."

Archie rolled his eyes.

"Well, for how bad you are at sleeping, at least your Kanto accent is improving. I can even hear it through your usual one," Blue commented.

"That's because you've been rubbing off me, you bastard," Archie said with a scowl.

"Too bad that's the whole point of me hanging around you," Blue said smugly. "Maybe if I rub off on you some more you'll actually become a little smarter as a bonus."

"Look, did you need me for anything specific or are you just here to take the piss?" Archie snapped.

Blue rolled his eyes. "I want you to go and sleep, asshole. I get you're upset and all with the whole Galactic shit that happened couple days ago, and I'm pissed too, but you're gonna be useless tomorrow if you don't at least get a bit of rest."

Archie snorted. "I'll do my best, Mom."

"By the way, let me know when your hand falls off from the freezing water," Blue added. "Then we can up your pirate act and stick a hook on the stump."

"Fuck off, Blue," Archie groaned. Okay, it _was_ kinda funny, but he also wasn't in the mood for that. points for trying, though.

When the gym leader finally left, Archie did pull his hand back out of the water, and immediately wrapped it with as much cloth as he could. As freezing as the lake water could be, it was actually _warmer_ than the night's cold air. He'd decided to rest his hand in it less because it was technically warmer and more just because the contact with water helped him relax a bit, but he also knew that if he took his hand out and just let it sit in cold air he might possibly _really_ lose his hand.

Hand finally bundled up in several layers of thick, red and green tartan scarf, the Aqua Leader let it drop on his lap as he sighed.

He was pining for a conversation with Shanks. He had been for weeks already. Blue wasn't a bad person, and after a certain amount of travelling together he was finally starting to get used to the bastard's actions and behaviors, but he was hardly something that Archie could call a friend and right now he needed a familiar face, a small piece of home, someone who knew him inside-out and could give advice that he understood. His Sharpedo certainly fit the bill.

But he'd willingly entrusted Shanks' Pokeball to Blue as a gesture of goodwill ('willingly' being _after_ he'd made clear that he didn't appreciate the whole theft-like ordeal), and he didn't have the guts to ask Blue if he could have Shanks back.

He finally stood up and went back to their makeshift campsite. Blue didn't budge, but Archie was pretty sure that the scrawny little shit was far from being already asleep and had definitely heard the rustling grass as the Aqua Leader came back. Star's ears barely twitched in her sleep, her brain likely registering his steps as having a familiar gait and not being a threat.

He slipped into his sleeping bag best as he could, trying to wrap his pair of fake glasses in another bit of spare clothes so that the metal frames didn't freeze overnight, and closed his eyes.

The whispers were back again tonight.

 _{Jinua 7th, 9:54PM}  
{Veilstone}_

"Are you ready?" Blue asked, glancing at the stairs. Stone steps were set into the slope, leading up to a small plateau that was probably paved like the rest of the city and led to the largest building that wasn't the shopping district.

"I'm not seeing anyone up ahead," Star reported. "At least between here and the main entrance. I can scan through the walls of the building when we get closer. Is that really Galactic's headquarters? It looks so... _normal_. I was expecting something with about the same ugliness as the one from Eterna."

"That's definitely the one," Blue said. "It's looks like they're renovating the building though, so they probably do have plans to make the building look dumber."

"Too bad we're not giving them to time to actually change the architecture," Archie commented quietly.

"Hey, you three!"

Blue whipped his head around to see who'd shouted. He could see a man in a long, olive green trench coat stomping over to them. _Damn, I was hoping that the night would cover us a bit more than that…_

When the man finally arrived, Archie took a nervous step back. For once, Blue couldn't really blame him. This guy was absolutely _gigantic_ , well over a foot taller than the gym leader and a very broad set of shoulders that made him look all the more intimidating. The fact that he looked somewhat angry didn't help things.

Blue folded his arms. "Can we help you?"

"I don't need help unless you're all plannin' to carry yourselves to the police station for suspicious loitering, pal," the titan said with a huff. "What are you all doing out here this late?"

"Getting ready to dish out some vigilante justice," Star replied flatly.

The man frowned. "Look, whatever you're doing, it's probably best left to the police. We're professionals, see? We know how dishing out justice works. And you might get hurt, so you shouldn't just run into trouble anyway."

"You're part of the police?" Archie asked, trying to sound carefully neutral as he slipped into his 'Sebastian' voice.

The man saluted. "Detective Richard Hawkshaw, Criminal Affairs Department."

"Hawkshaw?" Blue repeated. "Do you happen to have any relation to Professor Melody Hawkshaw and her daughter Jenny Hawkshaw?"

"Oh, you know them?" the man chuckled, visibly dropping most of his guard. "They're both pretty neat people, yeah? I really miss Mel. What happened back in Gronua was pretty heartbreaking." The detective's smile dropped entirely. "It's not like she ever hurt anyone, y'know? She was always so bright and happy-looking that it'd cheer you right up. I can't believe anyone would do that to her."

"Um…' _was_ '?" Archie repeated, already dreading the response.

"Sorry about what happened," Blue said. "I'm Blue Oak, gym leader from Viridian in Kanto, and these are Sebastian Marlowe and Star. I didn't know Professor Hawkshaw personally, but my girlfriend went to visit her at the lab a few times so we've been trying to stay updated on the investigation as much as possible."

"Oh yeah, I think I heard about you," the detective said, nodding. "My brother was keeping tabs on who all is getting what kind of information about the case. He was married to her, y'know?" Blue blinked. He'd been pretty sure that this guy was the one married to the professor, since he vaguely remembered Saylee mention that her husband was a police officer. Police brothers, then? "He was pretty bent on getting the murderers himself, too, so he was trying to get information about pretty much anything even slightly relating to the case."

"You're using that 'was' again," Archie said, trying not to wince.

"He's alive," the detective said quickly. "But he had an accident about a month ago that really messed up his memories, see? He knows that Mel is gone in a fact kind of way, because Jenny told him, but he doesn't remember a whole lot about the investigation he was doing or...or anything else much about the case. And I hate to say it, but I kinda hope he never does," he admitted dejectedly. Blue raised a brow. "...You've seen the reports of what the crime scene looked like, pal. Now imagine being the first one to find it."

Blue very privately cursed his brain for bringing up the mental image of Saylee in that state before he could try _not_ to think about it. He felt sick.

"Detective Hawkshaw, is there anything you can tell us about Galactic?" Blue asked.

The man made a face. "...My best advice is not to rush in, pal. I don't wanna have to arrest the lot of you for breaking in and trespassing on private property."

Blue frowned. "You saw what happened in Eterna three days ago. And you probably know that one of their higher-ups is a prime suspect in the murder of Professor Hawkshaw. Are you really gonna tell us not to go in and wreck their shit?"

Richard pressed his lips a moment, clenching his fists and looking distinctly unhappy. "I don't wanna have to arrest the lot of you for breaking in and trespassing on private property," the detective repeatedly bitterly. "Don't test your luck, pal. Galactic's got the best defense attorney of the Fairlands working for them right now, and I know that guy both professionally and personally. They could probably even call up Mr Hunter or Ms Fates against you if they press charges, and you don't want to face _those_ prosecutors in court, trust me on that."

Blue simply stood for a moment, holding the detective's gaze.

Eventually the gym leader turned to Archie. "Alright then. We promise not to raid the building yet. Star, Sebby, we're heading back to the Pokemon Center."

"We're _what_? Are you serious?" Star growled. "We're right in front of their den and we're not gonna do _anything_?"

"There's other stuff we can do," Blue said, "but it's too late for any of it right now. We're better off going back to the Pokemon Center to get some sleep for tonight. Tomorrow we can start heading back up to Eterna and try to meet up with Saylee. With her luck, chances are she'll be stuck in hospital until we get there anyway." He ignored the audible groan that came from Archie's throat.

"I'm trusting you guys not to do anything rash, yeah?" the detective said. "Get back safely."

"Thanks. See ya," Blue said, idly waving a hand and walking off.

"Blue, we can't just walk away!" Star hissed, catching up with him. " _Who_ _cares_ about that guy has to say? Galactic's already murdered too many for them to be left alone and we all know it!"

"And that guy knows it too," Archie muttered, glancing back to see how far the detective was. "He _knows_ Galactic is probably behind the death of Professor Hawkshaw, and he obviously wants them gone, but he still turned us away. Either he's _really_ obsessed with holding up even the tiniest laws, or..."

"Or Galactic's taken a fuckton of hostages and has the entire Sinnoh force under their thumb," Blue growled. "They're probably all in that building, and we have no idea how many or which room. If it's just the two of us raiding the building, we can't guarantee their safety."

"We need more people and a better-prepared plan," Archie continued. "But I thought you didn't want to involve Saylee and Key in this, after what happened in Eterna."

"I still don't," Blue said darkly. "But they're also the best damn trainers currently in the region that I know of and that aren't part of the League. The only one I definitely trust not to be a Galactic mole is Si-Roark, and that's only because he has so much experience with that kind of taushit already that he wouldn't be stupid enough to go find more." He didn't know Byron enough to confidently say he wasn't part of Galactic, but for the sakes of Saylee, Johanna, and Silver, he _really_ fucking hoped Byron was clean.

Star stared at the ground, a low, angry rumble rolling in the back of her throat. "...Fine. Back to Eterna it is, then."

{}

{}

 _Not adding a last Pokemon to Archie's team yet. It wasn't from lack of Pokemon to replace Rapier- I definitely had more Pokemon I could pick up from the box, despite my failure to actually write my catches down in these end-of-chapter notes- but even back when I did my playthrough I already had Special Plans on who to add to the team in case anyone died on the way._

 _Additional reminder that timeline-wise, this week's chapter is set to be happening around the same time as the funerals in last week's_ Dimensional Destruction _chapter. In-chapter won't be happening quite at the same time within a same update for a while, but the boys will catch up eventually._

 _Also reminder that 'Gronua' is the equivalent of May and that Professor Hawkshaw's death was basically late-spring._

 _ **ARCHIE**_

 _Shanks the Sharpedo, Prince the Empoleon, Star the Luxray, Warin the Beautifly, Basil the Buizel_

 _ **BLUE**_

 _Sam the Blastoise, Pete the Pidgeot, Adam the Alakazam, Gary the Arcanine, Girish the Gabite_


	22. Chapter 21

_Archie - Pokémon: 7 Deaths: 2_

 _Blue - Pokémon: 5 Deaths: 0_

 _{Jinua 11th, ? ?:? ?}  
{? ? ? ? ? ? ?}_

He hated darkness. He didn't like that he couldn't see in the darkness, that he couldn't know when something would jump out at him and very possibly take him out with a single slash of some sort.

Right now, he wished he _was_ in darkness. Instead he was standing in an empty hallway, with a sort of dirty beige wallpaper and a deep red carpet from one end to the other. The walls seemed to have rows of wooden doors equally spaced out in a way that made him think of a very long hotel, but the doors were just part of the wallpaper too. What he hated about this hallway was that everything was silent and empty and it was just him with flickering lights.

He held his breath when the lights went out for a split second and a cloaked figure suddenly appeared at the other side of the hallway.

He took a step back when the lights flickered again and the figure had suddenly jumped closer without moving.

Suddenly, the lights went out entirely and he switched on a flashlight to see where the figure was-

It was crawling across the ceiling now, moving toward him like an Ariados, and the flashlight flickered too and suddenly the creature was right up in his face with its fangs bared at him and acid dripping off them as the walls lit up in a blood red glow, and the floor sizzled with every drop of acid drool until a spear made of rock dropped onto the creature and finally he saw that it had a familiar face and the skin was melting off and turning black and he turned around when he heard pleas for help and there were more people standing behind him and melting and he could see skin dripping and red hollows and bones and they were reaching for him-

He screamed.

 _{Jinua 11th, 1:04AM}  
{Solaceon}  
_ _{Pokémon Center}_

Blue awoke to frantic clawing at his door.

He quickly slid out of bed and went to stand by the door. The clawing stopped.

"Blue, it's me!" Star's voice said on the other side, sounding panicked. "Something's wrong and I don't know what to do, you have to come with me!"

"Give me ten seconds."

Blue turned back to the nightstand next to the bed and picked up the belt of Pokéballs, deciding that you could never be too careful, before hurrying back to the door and out into the hallway where the Luxray was waiting for him. He swiftly made his way over to Archie's room, where Star had somehow had the amazing foresight of putting something between the door and the frame to keep it from sliding shut and locking them out.

The gym leader normally left Archie to his own things once they crashed at a Pokémon Center for the night, keeping the Sharpedo's Pokéball as insurance that the Aqua Leader wouldn't just up and vanish in the middle of the night. Sending his Alakazam to find him in case he did was easy enough, but also a pain in the ass to keep doing, so it was actually kind of a good thing that he hadn't had to resort to it yet. But this was the first time that Blue had really set foot into Archie's room, and...well, a part of him was surprised to see that Archie hadn't unpacked anything and only pulled out the bare minimum. He'd have expected the taller man to be just that bit more disorganized or messier, and maybe set up some kind of 'personal space' with a framed photo on his nightstand or something to feel more at home because he was definitely that kind of sentimental sap. The most Blue could notice within the two seconds of standing in the room was a blue cloth neatly rolled up by the small lamp- wasn't that his bandana with the Aqua logo on it? Which was literally the most incriminating bit of evidence anyone could possibly just pick up and have him arrested for?

His brain didn't have much more time to think further because his attention was very quickly drawn to Archie curled up in bed, gripping his hair like he was suffering from a bad headache and whimpering. Blue walked over to him and gave the man a solid thump on the shoulder, to which he didn't react.

"Wake up, asshole," Blue said loudly, trying to shake him. He noted that the Aqua Leader was sweating despite his skin being incredibly cold to the touch.

"I've already tried," Star said weakly. "I even tried _zapping_ him awake. I know he hasn't had a shred of sleep in the past three nights, but..."

Blue frowned. For the past few days, Archie had grown increasingly moody and irritated, complaining about noise the others couldn't hear and snapping at them about things they couldn't see. The shadows under his eyes had grown larger every day and even causing the nurse to ask if he was alright when they'd reached Solaceon's Center.

Earlier Blue would've brushed them off as hallucinations coming from lack of sleep.

Now he was willing to bet that there was a Pokémon involved.

Suddenly, Archie rolled over and screamed. Glad he'd taken his belt with him, Blue picked off the Alakazam's Pokéball and opened it. "Adam, I need you to figure out what's going on," the gym leader said quickly. "Whatever this is, it's not just him being sick."

Adam peered at the seemingly agonizing Aqua Leader for a few seconds before glancing down at Archie's bag. "Looks like a ghost-type, and it's coming from his bag. I'm not sure why, but my abilities aren't affecting it, so I can't help him."

Blue growled. Great, so on top of the thing most likely being a ghost-type, it was also a dark-type? He dug into Archie's belongings, pulling clothes and snacks out one after the other until his hands wrapped around something that, once he saw it, made him _hiss_. " _Bloody-I thought you threw that away!_ " Blue snarled. He didn't even have to ask Adam if this was where the spirit was coming from, he could _feel_ the thing in his fingertips. "Star, try zapping this thing," he said, putting it on the floor.

The Luxray nodded, giving the rock a whack with her paw before directing an electric shock at it. The rock wobbled shortly and then stopped moving again. On the bed, Archie sat up with a sharp gasp.

The thing that Blue had never understood about dorms in Pokémon Centers was that, for some reason, every bed had two cleaning buckets tucked underneath, except that one of the buckets was always empty. Seeing Archie's face, and making a split-second decision to pull the empty bucket out from under the bed, Blue was incredibly grateful that they were actually there. In fact, he wouldn't have been surprised if people spontaneously getting sick overnight was the very reason that buckets had been placed under the beds in the first place.

"Are you feeling better yet?" Blue asked irritably after a while, when Archie had finished emptying most of his stomach contents into the bucket. "I _told_ you that thing was suspicious, didn't I? I thought you threw it away!"

"Th' wha'...?" Archie mumbled, narrowing his eyes. He tried to glance up at Blue, but ended up leaning over the bucket again.

Blue sighed, waiting a few seconds. "Do you remember that rock you got before we reached Hearthome?" he asked, folding his arms when Archie looked somewhat stable again. "Weird, crazy-looking dude showed up out of nowhere and just shoved the thing into your hands. You were commenting on how nice the markings on it looked. Why didn't you throw it away like we agreed on?"

Archie frowned. "...I...though' I did… Put it in th' grass..."

It was Blue's turn to frown again. Actually, now that Archie mentioned it, he _did_ remember the Aqua Leader doing that. Archie had stopped walking, carefully put the rock down, and then continued marching toward Hearthome. Considering it turned out to be a Pokémon, could that mean the rock had deliberately followed them and then hidden itself in Archie's bag without any of them knowing?

"Dammit," Blue growled. "Tomorrow we're gonna try looking for a place to dump it and where it can't follow us. Star, I'm counting on you to keep an eye on it tonight. You, try and get some sleep while it's not using Dream Eater on you or whatever it was doing."

"...No promises..." Archie croaked weakly.

Blue decided to do Archie a favor and snatched the bucket out of his hands to clean it out. Each room had its own small toilet area, so he dumped the contents and flushed everything down before rinsing the bucket best as he could.

When he handed the bucket back, Archie had very quickly curled up around it again, trying to take deep breaths and hope that the bucket _stayed_ clean.

"Maybe I should go call a nurse for you-"

"M'fine," Archie said quickly. "Jus' a nightmare. Jus' a really bad nightmare..."

Blue glanced down at the mess he'd made while unpacking the Aqua Leader's bag. He leaned down, picking up the belt with Archie's team on it, and counted the Pokeballs under his breath. _It should be...this one._ The gym leader plucked the Pokeball off and opened it, releasing the Buizel that was inside.

"Why is it still dark?" Basil asked curiously. "Did something happen?"

"Your trainer got attacked by a ghost in a rock and then got sick, and now I'm going back to bed and leaving you in charge of waking me up again if something else happens," Blue said, turning to the door. "You sure you don't want a nurse to look at you?"

"I'm fine," Archie insisted. "But thanks for the offer anyway."

"If you say so. But don't hesitate to fetch one if you need it," Blue said, letting the door click shut behind him.

The Alakazam floated along behind him. "I have to say, his nightmare reminded me a bit of the ones you occasionally get," he commented.

Blue paused in his tracks to look at Adam. "Did you look in his head for that?" he asked.

"It was less me trying to pry for a change and more his thoughts being incredibly strong," Adam promised. "He kept broadcasting flashes of glowing red caves and people melting in an oddly detailed fashion. So tell me, what's the status of your relationship at this stage? Because it seems you were on the list of melting victims and that's why he kept vomiting every time he dared try to make eye contact you."

Blue rolled his eyes. "Well I damn well hope he'll be able to hold his breakfast in when I walk into the cafeteria tomorrow morning, because we've got shit to do."

 _{Jinua 11th, 11:57AM}  
{Route 209}_

While Blue noted that Archie had indeed lost a lot of color at the sight of the gym leader, that was the most that had happened, both at breakfast and during the night. According to Star, the rock hadn't budged anymore after the zapping, but Archie hadn't dared close his eyes and ended up spending- yet again- a painfully sleepless night. The Aqua Leader's entire demeanor had nonetheless changed, and instead of being in a volatile mood that caused him to snap about anything and everything, he'd instead spent the entire morning being an unusual level of jumpy and paranoid, holding his breath at small sounds like a leaf crunching under his shoe or yelping and holding onto Blue's arm at sudden shouts. He'd ducked and whimpered more than once as a bunch of Starly flew over their heads.

The only reason Blue liked yesterday's irritated Aqua Leader slightly better than the current scaredy one was because today he was _being so godsdamned clingy_.

"What's that?" Archie asked, looking at something off the main path. There was an odd patch of sand that stretched for about thirty meters, waves gently washing over. It was like an ocean beach, except...they were nowhere near the ocean. From what Blue recalled of the map, the closest body of water to Solaceon was a _lake_ , the same one they'd stopped at a few days earlier on their way to Veilstone. Furthermore, there was an eerie construction of dark stones and bricks poking out of the sand.

Star bounced over to the stones, sniffing at them curiously. "I _think_ I know this smell..." she said, rearing up and peering over the top. "Whoa, this thing is deep! Check it out, hon!"

"It...kinda looks like a well," Archie said, peering down nervously when he and Blue got to it. "But it's empty..."

"Don't you normally drop a stone in wells to see how deep they go?" Blue said, absently running his fingers over a carving that looked like ' _SWTKH_ '. He could see carvings of other odd-looking words like ' _SNK_ _Λ_ ' all around the well, too. "Maybe you can make use of that haunted rock and ditch it here. See if this thing has a bottom or if it's secretly a portal to Giratina's otherworldly throne room."

"Don't make jokes about that, please," Archie winced, trying not to jerk away entirely and managing to simply take a few steps back. "This thing's creepy enough as it is."

"I know what this is!" the Luxray blurted suddenly, making the Aqua Leader jump. "Sugar, you're right, maybe we _can_ toss the stone in here- they smell the same!"

"So this might be its resting place or something?" Blue said. "Guess that settles it, then. C'mon Sebby, time to drop that thing."

Archie reached for his bag, hesitantly opening the most easily accessible pocket and pulling out the small stone with the crack on it. "I'm...I'm not sure this is a good idea, Blue," he said weakly.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. It's...I don't know," Archie replied. "Maybe there's a different way of doing this. It's still a Pokemon, isn't it?"

"One that's already dead and probably can't die a second time," Blue pointed out.

Archie swallowed nervously, edging closer to the well again. "Um...sorry about this," he told the rock, before holding it over the darkness.

Blue raised an arm to shield his eyes when a sudden gust of wind rose, lifting sand off the ground. He heard Star shout at Archie to hurry and let go of the rock.

Trying to peer from behind his arm, the gym leader watched as a purple glow twisted around Archie's arm, finding its way up his shoulder and to his face. The air changed, filled with the smell of dirt and blood and something _burnt_. Archie made a violent jerking motion and spun around to snarl at Blue, colored contact lenses suddenly useless in the face of a vivid green glow that made Blue's hair stick on end.

" _THERE WILL BE_ _ **BLOOD**_ _._ "

{}

{}

 _Because Halloween isn't quite finished yet apparently and we somehow both got our horror ghost chapters to come out nearly at the same time even though it wasn't actually planned. I'm sure you'll see it if you compare the dates, but I'm dumping a reminder anyway that the events currently being posted in_ Deliverance _all happened a week before the stuff in this week's_ Dimensional Destruction _. But that's okay because I'll catch up eventually._

 _ **ARCHIE**_

 _Shanks the Sharpedo, Prince the Empoleon, Star the Luxray, Warin the Beautifly, Basil the Buizel_

 _ **BLUE**_

 _Sam the Blastoise, Pete the Pidgeot, Adam the Alakazam, Gary the Arcanine, Girish the Gabite_


	23. Chapter 22

_Archie - Pokémon: 7 Deaths: 2_

 _Blue - Pokémon: 5 Deaths: 0_

 _{Jinua 11th, 12:06PM}  
{Route 209}_

"LET GO OF HIM!" Blue heard Star screech angrily, unable to see clearly because of all the sand flying around and hitting his face like he was trying to walk through Orre on a bad day. There was a light crunching sound, and he heard Archie and the spirit possessing him howl in pain in unison. "Are you okay, hon?!" Star gasped. The gym leader tried to look past the makeshift sandstorm when the Luxray yelped and something fell with a soft thud just a little further away.

Suddenly, Archie's body was a whole lot closer than Blue remembered and he felt a large hand grab him by the front of his collar to lift him off the ground. The spirit had made use of Archie's body to pick the gym leader up. Clawing at Archie's wrist and reflexively trying to kick him in the sides ended up reminding Blue that, despite how non-aggressive Archie tried to be, the Aqua Leader was still pretty damn tall and bulky and _could_ probably snap Blue's arm in half if he squeezed hard enough, even when he wasn't possessed by a spirit that thankfully hadn't considered that option yet.

The other thing that Blue ended up remembering was the possession incident in Lavender and that this was probably more or less how Saylee felt when _she_ 'd been on the receiving end.

A pit formed in his stomach when the ghost shifted to hold Blue over the well instead.

" _OUR LIVES ARE NOT YOURS TO PLAY WITH,_ _ **MURDERER!**_ " the spirit snarled, its voice warping around Archie's.

Blue quickly reached for the Pokéballs on his belt, grabbing Pete's and tossing it up-

His eyes widened when he felt his collar slip from Archie's fingers. The well wouldn't be big enough for the Pidgeot to dive into the well after him. He'd released Pete just a second too late.

He was knocked out of mid-air by a large body of black and blue fur instead.

"You alright, sugar?" Star asked, standing over him protectively and glaring in Archie's direction while Blue spat out a bit of sand.

"I'm alive," Blue wheezed, pressing a hand against his ribs. _Fuck. That hurt. FUCK._

He raised his head when a warped-sounding scream of rage resonated in the air and watched as the spirit tried to swing a fist at the Pidgeot.

"Don't attack him directly!" Blue shouted, trying to ignore the sharp pain in his chest. "There should be a stone in his hand; aim for that!"

Pete gave an affirmative screech, brandishing his talons at Archie and clawing at his hands while the spirit struggled to fight back.

Archie sank to his knees when the stone fell out of his hand.

Blue felt his stomach lurch when the smell of blood and burnt skin suddenly grew stronger, a chill running down his spine when a large, purple disc with crazed glowing green eyes emerged from the stone with an enraged shriek. Star snarled defensively as she protectively leaned over the gym leader even more. Pete returned the shriek and started trying to claw at the angry spirit.

...Suddenly, the ghost vanished into a red light.

The smell slowly faded. The ominous wind died down and the sand sank back to the ground. Blue stared, trying to process that the dangerous spirit was now in a Pokéball. He watched as Archie- actual Archie, not possessed by a rampaging ghost- shakily made his way over to his newest capture, leaning down to grab it. Pokéball in hand, Archie finally collapsed, hitting his head against the edge of the well, and didn't move.

Star darted toward her trainer. "Hon! Hon, are you okay?!"

"Well that was anti-climatic," Pete said, settling to perch on the edge of the well.

"I don't care whether or not the battle was epic, I'm just glad that shit is over with," Blue said.

"But seriously, what the hell _was_ that?" Pete asked. "What was it even so pissed about, anyway?"

"I think it was mad at Blue for suggesting it should be dropped down the well and tried to return the favor," Star said. "Even called him a murderer." Blue ignored the side-glance his Pidgeot was giving him. Star looked up at the two of them and frowned. "Anyway, nobody cares about the ghost anymore! I want to know that my trainer is gonna be okay!"

"He'll be fine, he's just exhausted," Blue said simply, pulling another Pokéball off his belt and releasing his Arcanine. "Gary, I need you to do me a favor and carry this asshole. He's out cold and can't walk, but I'd like to get back to Hearthome as soon as bloody possible so we can dump that thing on that ghost lady from Hallowe'en."

"I have no clue what thing you're talking about, but I can definitely do what you asked," Gary replied, grabbing a mouthful of Archie's coat and helping Blue lift him onto Gary's back. Then the gym leader climbed up as well, taking a deep breath as his chest gave him another sharp sting, in order to make sure the Aqua leader wouldn't fall off as they darted for Hearthome.

 _{Jinua 11th, 8:19PM}  
{Hearthome Gym}_

Hearthome, oddly enough, didn't feel too different from when it'd had festivities going on. All the food and game stands were gone, but the city was still full of light and activity at night. Thankfully, since the city-wide party was over, the streets were a lot less crowded and Blue could easily dash past the gate with Star and Gary and an unconscious Archie, and up to the local gym.

"Oh, hey! It's you!" a vaguely familiar voice said brightly as Blue carefully slid off Gary's back. Blue looked up to see a tree-like ghost floating over to him.

"You're...Pavel, right?" Blue guessed, much to the spirit's delight. "Could you get Fantina? We ran into some overly angry ghost that just about took out my travel-companion here."

"Be right back," the Phantump said with a nod, doing a small somersault and vanishing through the gym's wall.

"Blue, are you alright?" Star asked worriedly. Blue glanced down at her. "Your breathing is strange."

"That's just because today's been a big mess of events," he scowled. Actually, it was mostly because his chest hurt like fuck, but he didn't want to admit that to her.

Blue took a few steps back when a pair of Haunter came out of the wall.

"Wow, this one really _is_ worn," one of them said, leaning over Archie and prodding him curiously. "That can't have happened in just one day."

"How long's this been going on?" the other asked, looking at Blue.

"Not sure," Blue replied, stepping closer to the comfortingly massive Arcanine. "He started having exceptionally big mood swings a couple days ago, and today things finally went as far down the drain as things can go, but he's been having trouble sleeping for about two weeks at least."

"Sounds about right," the second Haunter said, while the first one nodded in agreement.

"Miss Fantina'll be here any moment. We'll go ahead and help carry your friend inside."

Blue pressed his lips, trying to not to protest. Gary was too big to fit through the door, Star was too small to carry Archie properly, and Blue wasn't strong enough. Right now all he wanted was not have to deal with any ghosts for the next _century_ , but he was still grateful when the two Haunters lifted Archie off the Arcanine's back and carefully made him float into the gym. Blue offered a quick 'thank you' to Gary before returning him and following after Star and the Haunters.

The first room they stepped in was large and mostly dark, dimly lit by candles. Blue felt his shoulders tense and hissed when his chest stung him again. A much brighter light quickly shone down from the ceiling when another couple ghosts opened a trapdoor hiding in the darkness and a set of retractable stairs came down. Star went up first, zipping past the Haunters carrying Archie upward.

Blue was relieved to find that the next room was much brighter and didn't look like it'd been purposely arranged to scream 'graveyard atmosphere'. There were still an unnerving amount of books and trinkets and tools and a couple Pokémon skulls that were visibly intended for occult research, and all the red velvet was probably a reference to the color of blood, but…

" _Bienvenue_ ," Blue heard a voice say behind him. He turned his head and saw Hearthome's gym leader, long purple hair cascading down over her shoulders instead of tied up in buns like last time he remembered seeing her, wearing an elegant dress that seemed to be inspired from a Mismagius. She offered him a smile. "I have been told that your friend requires assistance, yes?" She looked up at the two Haunters and gestured toward another room. When they floated over to where she'd directed them, she held out a hand, inviting Blue to follow along. "How much are you able to tell me of the situation?"

"Mostly we just came here to drop this thing off," Blue replied, holding out a Pokéball. Fantina gave him a confused look and carefully took the Pokéball from his hand, turning it over a few times and inspecting it. "Some ghost living in a rock was feeding off Sebastian's life energy or something. He hasn't been able to sleep properly for about two weeks now, and when we found the rock in his bag and tried to ditch it earlier today it came out and attacked us." He didn't really feel like going into details about Archie being possessed and himself nearly getting dropped down a well of undetermined depth.

"A rock, you say?" Fantina repeated, thinking. "That is certainly unusual... _Les esprits_ are not normally possessing lifeless objects, or making them their home."

"Hey, you're the ghost expert here, not me," Blue said. "How about a big purple saw disc with lots of green glowy orbs and crazy eyes? Does that ring any bells?"

Fantina thought about it some more, frowning. She eventually gasped, eyes widening. "This is..." She didn't finish her sentence, instead trotting as fast as her heels allowed her to a shelf full of books and running a finger over the spines until she found the one she wanted, pulling it out and flipping it open.

Blue walked over, hands in his coat pockets.

"This is a _Spiritomb_ ," she breathed with a hint of excitement. "How have you come across this?"

"A really, really weird guy showed up two weeks ago and shoved it into Sebastian's hands," Blue replied. "We weren't sure if he was drunk or crazy or whatever, though looking back I guess it makes more sense when you consider that the rock was possessed by some evil spirit or someshit."

"Not evil, no," Fantina disagreed, snapping the book shut and taking it with her as she started hurrying back toward the room where Archie'd been taken to. "Volatile, yes. But not evil."

Star and the two Haunter raised their heads when Fantina and Blue walked in. The Viridian leader saw that Archie had been laid out on a bed- it was actually strange, finally being able to get a good look at the man and seeing how much the past two weeks had _physically_ changed the Aqua leader. Disregarding the purple hair dye and the tan spray that Blue knew Archie'd used to make himself look even darker than before, the Aqua leader was thinner, cheekbones starting to show on his face, dark shadows under his eyes even more prominent, his breathing much more shallow. Blue'd seen this kind of state countless times in his life, but what made it creepy seeing this now was that they weren't in Kanto.

Fantina waved her arms over her head. The two Haunter nodded and vanished, floating out through the walls. "I have requested that _les esprits_ leave the gym, for the time," she said, looking at Blue and Star. "I intend to release the one which is in this Pokéball. I promise it is not _dangereux_ as long as you are not showing emotions of aggression, but of course, I am understanding if you do not wish to remain here."

"I'm not leaving," Star said firmly. "Not if you're gonna release that thing here next to _my_ human."

" _C'est important_ ," Fantina insisted. "Please consider. If it has been with you for a time, why has it only affected one of you? There is _une connexion_ between this one and your companion. If I release it in a place where he is not, _that_ is where it will be trouble. It will also be trouble if it is feeling threatened. If you stay, you must be calm."

Star made a face.

"I've had enough ghosts today, so I'll be off," Blue said. "I'll just trust you not to get anyone killed or anything."

" _Certainement_ ," Fantina said, smiling and giving him an elegant bow. "Your trust is appreciated. Not to worry, your friend shall not come to harm while I am here."

 _{Jinua 11th, 10:24PM}  
{Hearthome}_

 _{Pokémon Center}_

The fact that Star had stayed back at the gym to stubbornly remain at Archie's side was...a relief, actually. He was pretty sure that he didn't have to worry about Archie and that Fantina could probably handle ghosts fine, but Star not being around meant that he could sneak a quick check-up with a nurse into his schedule.

The way the Luxray'd headbutted him out of the way when the spirit tried to drop him down the well left...a big bruise on his chest. A _really_ big bruise. The entire right side of his chest was a dark shade of purple and red, a small ring of yellow around the edge. Cracked ribs, according the the nurse. He wasn't in any danger of lung puncture or anything of the sort, so he would simply have to do what patients with cracked ribs usually did, which was...to let things heal on their own. Ribs were sturdy bones that didn't often require intervention. For the most part, he just had to make sure he did some breathing exercises every hour or two, be sure to rest with a pack of ice over his chest every now and then, and take a good bunch of painkillers because this shit was gonna last between three to six weeks and knowing himself and how things went it'd probably even take as long as seven.

Blue was more than happy to get a room and just rest on the bed with a pack of ice on his chest for a while. It was _cold as fuck_ , but it felt soothing.

Hopefully he'd be able to take painkillers while Star wasn't looking because he knew that she'd mother the shit out of him if she knew, and he didn't want that. He _hated_ that. He also didn't want her feeling endlessly guilty about injuring him because what was done was done and he'd much rather be grateful that he was alive in the first place than be upset that he had a purple chest.

He removed the ice pack and took a few deep breaths. Fuck, that hurt. The more he did it, though, the less he started feeling it. He knew it wouldn't go away for ages, but it was good to know he could breathe without worrying about his bones poking holes in his lungs.

It was good to breathe for a night and _not_ think about ghosts.

{}

{}

 _Sorry for being behind on chapter updates. We're finally entering uncharted territory because although I've been re-writing_ Deliverance _from the start I could still use the original draft I had as an outline. Unfortunately, that outline only went up to about Solaceon, so a lot of my non-writing came from not quite knowing what to do next or -how- to write it. May or may not be able to catch up during Christmas week because I'll have some vacation time and not have to worry about work but at the same time my brother's coming back from the US to visit us and of course we're all very excited about having him back for a while. Chances are we'll be streaming a thing together while he's here as well._

 _I honestly don't expect to have two chapters up next week to make up for the lack any the past couple weeks, but we'll see what happens after that._

 _ **ARCHIE**_

 _Shanks the Sharpedo, Prince the Empoleon, Star the Luxray, Warin the Beautifly, Basil the Buizel, Sutekh the Spiritomb_

 _ **BLUE**_

 _Sam the Blastoise, Pete the Pidgeot, Adam the Alakazam, Gary the Arcanine, Girish the Gabite_


	24. Chapter 23

_Archie - Pokémon: 8 Deaths: 2_

 _Blue - Pokémon: 5 Deaths: 0_

 _{Jinua 11th, 10:45PM}  
{Hearthome Gym}_

"I don't have to take orders from _you!_ " Star snapped. The Luxray was pointedly laying next to her trainer, glaring at the Hearthome gym leader. "I'm not going anywhere. Did you see what that thing tried to do? I'm not letting it anywhere near _my_ human again!"

"If you do not wish to listen to _orders_ , then perhaps you could at least listen to _reason_ ," Fantina said firmly. " _L'esprit_ is very afraid, and easy to startle. If you are showing it aggression, it is simply returning the same to you. If you are not capable to show it patience, then you are only bringing harm to your own trainer."

"I am trying to _protect_ him," Star growled.

" _Trying_ is not the same as _succeeding!_ " Fantina argued back. Star absently noted that her accent was slipping and had sounded less foreign for a moment. "It is all good and well to wish to protect someone, I understand it, I truly do, but it is useless to give _une anti-brûle_ to one which is poisoned if that is not what they _need!_ "

"That's for _me_ to decide!" Star snarled, beginning to bare her fangs.

Suddenly, Star got smacked on the nose.

The Luxray roared and defensively swiped a large set of claws at what appeared to be a living pink ribbon.

"It's for _Fantina_ to decide," the ribbon's owner said, glaring at her. He looked vaguely like a smaller and more slender Luxray, with longer ears and a lot more pink. "This is _her_ territory, she's the one with the authority here, and you stepped into that territory so you will do as she says. Don't bother opening your muzzle to argue about her trying to take control of 'your' human. You brought him here. If you didn't plan on accepting her help, you shouldn't have come here asking for it. You can either suck it up and deal with it, or you can continue clinging to your ridiculous pride and see how far that gets you."

"You-" Star started.

"No, I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth unless it's to say 'I agree'," he interrupted sharply. "Get off the bed and sit, get out of the room, or take your trainer and leave. Pick one. Personally I wouldn't recommend the last option, because if that's what he looks like after a first two weeks, I'd hate to see what he'll look like in another two. Right now I'm betting on _dead_."

" _Eldan, ça suffit-_ "

"Fancie, she _needs_ this," the Pokémon insisted. "She's not getting how serious this is and I'm sick of her trying to act like she knows better than you do. She needs to pull that stick out of her ass and let you take over. If _we_ fuck up in helping the guy, fair enough, she can blame us all she wants. But if she turns around now, she'll only have _herself_ to blame. This needs to go through that thick skull of hers _now_ or she has to be ready to take responsibility for _her_ shit if something happens to him."

Star growled. Fuck him. Fuck his tone. What was his problem? She didn't want to take any of this- not from him, not from his trainer. She never asked for their help or their opinion, and she wished she'd made Blue look for some other person who could help and who wasn't _this_ bitch and her fucking ribbony pink-ass mutt-

"Star?"

The Luxray's head snapped downward, staring as Archie seemed to be vaguely taking in their surroundings with glazed eyes.

"Hon! Are you okay?!" Star gasped.

"Dizzy...Weak..." Archie mumbled between shallow breaths. "Where…?"

"You are in _l'arène_ of Hearthome," Fantina replied softly.

" _La...reine…?_ " Archie tried to repeat, frowning. "A queen…?"

"The gym, _mon cher_ , not the queen, but your guess was _merveilleux_ ," Fantina corrected, smiling.

"Blue...Where?"

"Blue is at the Pokémon Center," Star said. "He didn't wanna stay in a gym full of ghosts, and I don't wanna stay here either. Rest up some more and let me know when we can go, okay?"

"Your _élégant_ friend brought you here to request for help," Fantina said sternly. "I well understand her _méconfiance_ as to the nature of what I am trying to do, but I am not able to be of aid if she is not willing to act as I instruct."

Archie watched Fantina for a moment before trying to look at Star.

"I'm not leaving you _alone_ ," Star whined.

"Hope not..." Archie chuckled quietly. "Stay...but don't...bother her...okay?"

Star hesitated, still very much upset about having to keep out of Fantina's way and letting her do as she pleased, but eventually gave the Aqua leader a nuzzle to the cheek and lay down to rest next to Archie entirely.

"Do what you want," Star mumbled for Fantina to hear.

"Thank you, Star," Fantina said.

Star watched as Fantina flourished the Spiritomb's Pokéball again.

 _{Jinua 12th, 8:25AM}  
{Hearthome Gym}_

To Blue's surprise, both Star and Archie were just coming out of the gym when he arrived.

"Everything good now?" Blue asked, raising a brow.

"Better," Archie replied with a yawn. "Still tired as fuck… Star wanted t' leave, though."

"Fantina did her thing. You're rested enough that we can move and let you rest elsewhere," the Luxray grumbled. "I don't care if we haven't said goodbye or thank you, I'm done with this place. Sugar, any plans on where to next?"

"Canalave," Blue answered. "Overheard a few people this morning talking about break-ins at a hotel there. I know the gym leader, too, so we can get more information from him about it."

"That's like...a week's worth of travel, isn't it?" Archie asked, pulling up his backpack and digging through it. "We should go buy supp-"

Archie paused before pulling a Pokéball out. He stared at it.

"It's the ghost you caught," Star scowled, looking at the ground sullenly. "Fantina said it's better to take it with you. Apparently it was specifically reaching out to you."

"...So I'm still carrying around something that tried to kill us?" Archie asked, a little incredulous.

"She said it's fine as long as you don't show aggression or startle it," Star growled. "Apparently Spiritomb are super timid until you piss 'em off and they flip their shit at you or something. Look, it doesn't matter, just keep the stupid thing in your bag and everyone will be happy, okay? Now let's get _out_ of this city."

The boys watched as the Luxray began trotting away with a frustrated huff.

"Row with Fantina?" Blue asked.

"Row with Fantina," Archie sighed.

 _{Jinua 12th, 3:39PM}  
{Hearthome Gym}_

"Let's stop here for now," Archie decided, letting his bag slip off his back and setting it next to a small boulder.

Blue raised a brow. "Already?"

Archie rolled his eyes. "I know there's only a couple hours left to Coronet, but _you're_ the one who's been calling on breaks all day. From the intervals at which we've been stopping, I figured you'd ask for one right about now."

"Only because you've been tripping over your own feet all day," Blue snorted. "At least you seem to walk better for a while after each break."

"Says the one that's been sitting down and taking deep breaths each time."

"We've been walking around Sinnoh for almost a month already. Not that I'm not used to walking, but at least Kanto doesn't feel like it's made of nothing but fucking mountains and caves."

"Ah, right, it's made of ruins and poisonous plants instead. So much better than hills and tunnels."

"Makes me wonder what's worse. A whole region being nearly entirely destroyed by war where Pokémon were trying to defend their rights, or a whole world being nearly entirely destroyed because of a family feud."

Archie was privately proud of himself for not flinching at the comment, but that didn't mean it stung any less than before. Though some part of him wondered if no longer reacting was the first step to no longer caring.

He pressed his lips, opening his bag and digging through it to pull out the Pokéball that was in it.

"...I think I should try and talk to this thing," Archie said.

Blue frowned. "Are you bloody serious?"

"Yes," the Aqua leader replied. "If you don't wanna be around, I'll take it elsewhere-"

"No, I'm tagging along in case I need to save your fucking ass again," Blue growled. "I just don't approve of your idea."

"Before you make a joke about how well my ideas tend to turn out, I'd like to at least try and give this thing a chance," Archie sighed. "Apparently it's pretty shy, so it might not attack right away. We just have to do our best not to piss it off. And...Fantina said it was reaching out to me. I wanna try and find out why."

Archie didn't wait to hear if Blue agreed or not, taking a few steps away and making sure there was a reasonable amount of space around him.

After a flashing of light, a cracked rock lay inanimate in the grass.

"...Hello?" Archie asked softly, crouching down carefully. "Would you...like to talk? About things?" Admittedly the Aqua leader had absolutely no idea what the heck he was expecting from the ghost or what it even wanted, so he wasn't sure that that was the way to coax it out of its rock.

To his slight surprise, a small blob of purple mist and tiny green eyes poked out, peering at him.

"Uh...I guess that could be a yes? Do you have a name?" Archie ventured.

The blob blinked at him and grew slightly in size. Archie wasn't sure, but he thought he could hear distant whispers.

" _We are bound to the command Swtkh,"_ Archie heard, still a timid murmur but louder than the other voices.

"S'What?" Archie asked. "St...Swu...uh, _Sutekh_? Is that close enough?" He shook his head. "Is...that how I'm meant to command you?" The spirit nodded. "Alright, I'll try and remember that...but what about a name? Like..."

" _We lost our names_ ," the ghost explained quietly. " _All of us. We have no names, only the command of Swtkh. We lost our names in the fire._ "

"Fire?" Archie repeated.

Archie heard a rustle of grass somewhere on the side and looked up, seeing Blue shift as he watched.

The Aqua leader yelped when the ghost suddenly let out a loud shriek, fully materializing and glowing and heading Blue's way. Archie immediately snatched up the spirit's Pokéball and returned it with a flash of light.

"What the bloody fuck?" Archie wheezed, staring at the Pokéball in his hand.

"Good to know it hates me about as much as I hate it," Blue scowled from his spot. "You satisfied yet?"

"Let me try again," Archie said. "If it goes after you again I'll give up for today."

Blue rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, waiting.

Archie took a few extra steps away from Blue's position before releasing the Spiritomb again.

The ghost came out with an angry hiss, but settled when it saw Archie and blinked in confusion.

" _...Is he gone?_ " the Spiritomb asked, voice a little warped and accompanied by whispers again.

"No, he's not," Archie answered. The spirit growled. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't attack him."

" _He wanted rid of us_ ," the ghost hissed, starting to glow. The whispers growing louder. " _He wanted to throw us away. We will not be thrown away again! He wanted to HURT us!_ "

"He was scared because you were hurting me," Archie pointed out.

The glow instantly died and the ghost shamefully shrunk back closer to its rock.

"...I don't think you were hurting me on purpose," Archie offered quietly. "But please don't hurt him either, okay? I think you were scared, and he was too. He won't try to hurt you anymore if he knows you're not trying to hurt anyone either."

" _I didn't mean to hurt you..._ " the Spiritomb murmured, shrinking a little more. " _I wanted the hurt to stop...I wanted the fire to stop..._ "

"You saw fire?" Archie asked. The moment he was done asking that he wished he could take it back because it was probably not a good question to ask.

The spirit rose again, just a little. " _You saw it too_ ," the ghost breathed. " _You saw the fire. You saw the hurt. You know the pain too. You_ understand _the hurt. Do you know how to make the hurt stop? How do you make the fire stop?_ "

Archie swallowed. _Did he see my nightmares?_ "I don't know how to make the hurt stop," he admitted softly. "I'm sorry. But...I can still try to help you with yours?"

" _You know the hurt_ ," the ghost said. " _You understand it. You can help. There is no one else who can help but you. We believe it._ "

Archie wasn't really sure how to feel about having that kind of faith placed in him by an emotionally volatile spirit that tried to kill him and his travelling partner, but he supposed that in an odd sense it was kind of touching. He smiled.

"I'll do my best to help you, Sutekh. I'm sure we can figure something out."

Somewhere to the side, Archie could almost _feel_ the unhappy face that Blue was making.

{}

{}

 _WOW LOOK. Finally another chapter. Amazing. One of these days I'll catch up to where I'm supposed to again, but right now just isn't it and that's sad._

 _ **ARCHIE**_

 _Shanks the Sharpedo, Prince the Empoleon, Star the Luxray, Warin the Beautifly, Basil the Buizel, Sutekh the Spiritomb_

 _ **BLUE**_

 _Sam the Blastoise, Pete the Pidgeot, Adam the Alakazam, Gary the Arcanine, Girish the Gabite_


	25. Chapter 24

_Archie - Pokémon: 8 Deaths: 2_

 _Blue - Pokémon: 5 Deaths: 0_

 _{Jinua 14th, 11:34AM}  
{Oreburgh}_

"I can't believe we're back here," Archie grumbled. The gate between Oreburgh and Coronet had long been cleaned out and made accessible to travelers again, and Archie hunched his shoulders as little more as they went through.

Blue had been slightly annoyed to note that, after they'd decided for Star to run around the city separately and wait for them on the other side, Archie was almost as sour as Star had looked before splitting up. It was necessary, though- even if she'd been a Luxio last time, the officers probably hadn't yet forgotten that Archibald Irving had been in town, and were probably keeping an eye out for _both_ Luxio and Luxray and checking each one with a trainer as being potentially the same as from last time. The fact that she had capsule allergy made her all the more easy to identify, and if the police got their hands on her it meant their cover being blown.

"Yeah, well, there's literally no way up to Eterna from here. Those ledges were easy to climb down, but going up pretty much means either using rock-types that we don't have or maybe relying on Girish who can't carry two people at once. Or, y'know, _flying_ up-"

"No," Archie interrupted immediately. "Maybe I'd chance it if I was actually looking forward to seeing Saylee and Key, but as it turns out I'm quite fond of my head being where it is."

"Don't worry, Saylee's not the Queen of Hearts," Blue snorted.

"More like the Queen of Spades," Archie muttered. A few seconds passed and the Aqua leader frowned, making a face and looking like he'd bitten into something sour. "...When I said that I was thinking about the shape of the spade on the cards and how you could probably stab someone with one, but I feel like I just made a shittier implication than I meant to."

"Don't worry, you've got the King of Clubs with you and I'll probably be the one to knock your head across the continent before Saylee can be the queen of either suit," Blue said mildly.

"I am _so_ unbelievably relieved to hear that. Really."

"You're welcome. Aside from that, could you stop acting so damn jumpy and nervous? You're being suspicious."

"Shut up," Archie grumbled. "We're walking through two caves today, I'm allowed to be jumpy."

"They're tunnels."

"There's dirt and mountain rock over my head, I count it as a bloody cave and until we're out on the other side of Oreburgh's west gate I can be a bloody fucking jumpy as I _want_ ," the Aqua Leader hissed, Kanto accent suddenly a little thicker.

Blue tried not to roll his eyes. "Any reason you hate caves so much?"

The awkward pause during which Archie pressed his lips was almost an answer in itself.

"The fact that they're shit should be a good enough reason," Archie muttered sourly after a while.

"You're shit too, but you don't see me squirming around in your presence like I'm expecting to find a Nido in my pants," Blue said mildly.

"For Saylee's sake, I hope you never _do_ find a Nido in your pants. I'd kinda hate to see her accidentally grab a poisonous horn."

Whatever comeback Blue had to that went unsaid as a low rumble began under their feet and Archie _immediately_ snatched the gym leader's arm.

"Right, let's hurry up, then," Blue said. The quicker they got out, the less likely he'd have his arm in a cast by nightfall.

 _{Jinua 14th, 6:34PM}_

 _{Route 203}_

After getting through Oreburgh (with, surprisingly, no obstacle at all) and the West Gate, they finally set up camp outside the tunnel. Archie proceeded with his usual ritual of pulling out a considerably larger amount of clothes than Blue in order to bundle himself up and make up for his much lower tolerance of Sinnoh's cold weather.

Star was settled next to him, staring out into the darkness.

"Is something wrong?" Archie asked eventually.

"Not really," Star replied. "I was just thinking about the pond that's back there and how we first met Mark. I might go check it out later, just because."

"Makes sense..." Archie muttered. Maybe he'd consider taking a quick stroll and visit the pond too before going to Jubilife the next day.

He pulled out his Pokeballs and released Prince, Warin, and Basil.

"It's nighttime," the Buizel noted, glancing around. "Are we about to be attacked?"

"This is...the gate to Oreburgh," Prince said, looking in direction of the tunnel. "This is the path leading to Jubilife. There should be a pond nearby, too."

"The one where we met Mark," Star confirmed. "I don't think you two ever got to see it," she said, looking at Basil and Warin.

The Beautifly shrugged. "I don't really need to see it. I haven't spent as much time with Mark as you guys have, so...I mean, I'm sad he's gone, but I'm not..."

"Not grieving as much," Prince offered softly. "It will not be held against you. Rapier is likely taking up more space in your mind, in any case."

Warin's antennae drooped as he glanced downward. "...We were pretty close, yeah," he confessed quietly. Prince started reaching out with a wing, but the Buizel beat him to it and stretched up to nudge Warin with his nose, a silent offer to rest on his head which the Beautifly accepted.

"I think I might go and take a look eventually," Basil said. "I made a promise to both Mark and Rapier, so I...feel a little obligated to go and see where Mark is from, I guess."

"There is no obligation, but...I understand the sentiment," Prince said. There was an awkward silence for a moment, where the only sound to be hear was the crackling of the campfire and the only movement to be noted was a twitch of Star's ears. "...I believe I may go and visit it now, instead of tomorrow."

Star raised her head. "I'll come with you."

The Empoleon gave a small nod before waddling away, Star removing herself from Archie's side and slowly trotting after Prince.

"Damn, now I feel colder again," Archie complained, trying to adjust his clothes. The Buizel scurried to Archie's side, leaning onto the Aqua Leader as best as he could to make up for his small size compared to the large Luxray. "Thanks, Basil."

"Hey Basil, can I ask you something?" Blue started, prodding the fire with a stick. "You haven't really done any battling until now because it was something that scared you. Are you sure you're just suddenly up for it after Galactic made one or two kick the bucket? Don't give me that look, _Sebby_ , it's a serious question. I know that wanting revenge can seriously change someone and suddenly give them the drive to do things they didn't want to before, but firstly you don't seem to have some kind of intense thirst for revenge, and secondly, even if you did, I'd have to tell you that revenge is a petty reason to do something and has been known to nearly end the world." Archie sighed.

"I think...I think I _did_ kinda want revenge, initially," Basil admitted, not meeting Blue's gaze. "I respected Rapier. A lot. He was really strong for his size and really encouraging to others, and also passionate about keeping his promise to Mark. I was pretty scared of Mark at first because of how big he got when he evolved, but then while everyone else was training some more that day he showed me some really cool water tricks and was really nice to me. I just...I was really upset that someone as nice as Mark would get taken by Galactic, and then that Rapier would get taken and not be able to keep his promise. I'm _still_ upset." The Buizel shook his head, the Beautifly on his mane accidentally getting shaken along with it. "Looking for my father in Pastoria can wait. I have a promise to keep. To Mark, to Rapier, and to all of you. I can't...I can't let myself be scared of battles anymore."

Despite those last words, Basil curled up and buried his face in Archie's mass of clothes. The Aqua leader pressed his lips, carefully patting the Buizel's back and ignoring the mild shaking he could feel through his fingers.

 _{Jinua 14th, 7:01PM}_

 _{Route 203}_

"Something about you changed," Star said.

Prince turned his head and blinked, startled by the sudden break in silence. "What do you mean?"

"Well, for one, you stopped using that obnoxious 'We'. I've been hanging around you for too long not to notice it when you and I left the camp." The Luxray sighed, slumping down from her sitting position to laying one, jaw sullenly resting over her crossed forepaws as she watched the pond surface rippling. "...Pastoria _really_ messed you up, darling..."

"...I suppose it did," Prince conceded. He self-consciously brought a wing up to his head, testingly patting his deformed crown. "Although my 'transformation' has nothing to do with Galactic and my new appearance. Or maybe loosely. But _only_ loosely."

A long pause.

"...Do you...remember the explosion that we saw, on that screen?"

"The live news report that the boys were so livid about? Yeah," Star said with a nod. "What about it?"

"There was a Monferno present," Prince explained. "Evolved not too long before the events in Eterna. That was Princess Caelin."

"You mean that mate of yours that you're supposed to marry?" Star asked, a little surprised. "Is she hanging out with the girls looking for us or something?"

"I do not know," Prince replied, shaking his head. "I only know that it was definitely Caelin...and that _that_ was what caused me to think about myself more deeply."

"Are you worried about her?"

The lines of an Empoleon's beak weren't made to thin in the same way a human's did, but he had a frown to match and cheeks puffing oddly. "I suppose I might be, a little. I never really envisioned Caelin as a lifelong _mate_ , but I did not enjoy her company any less and I do have a fond spot for her and for Terra. But..."

"I'm sure she's fine, darling."

Prince shook his head again. "That is not the issue." The Empoleon sighed and slumped onto the ground next to Star, a lot less gracefully and resting on his side. "When you are a child of a royal family, you know to look at the order in which you and your siblings were born. The eldest are expected to compete for the position as the new Lord and the youngest are expected to remain forever inferior to their elder siblings. We get betrothed to younger siblings of other clans for political reasons. And that is usually all we end up amounting to. Political fodder to uphold positive relationships between clans."

Prince dipped the tip of one of his wings into the pond water and started drawing circles, watching the water. "I had made peace with my role long ago. I was neither happy nor upset about my betrothal to Caelin and simply took it as how things were to be. Caelin had no such intentions and instead shared with me her plans to outgrow and overthrow her brother, Fire Lord Indra. As her future mate, I felt inclined to support her ambitions, and expressed a wish to copy her training methods and strategies in order to become a mate worthy of her abilities. She mentioned seeking a human for help. And that is when I came across our dear comrade Archie."

The Empoleon sighed again and rolled on his back. "I do not regret my choice to journey with all of you, but I..." He paused hesitantly. "You have to understand that I had centered my goals around those of Caelin. I had centered my life around Caelin, because I had made peace with my role as her future mate. I went along with the idea that I was required to become strong for her sake, to be a suitable mate to her, but that I would never be able to surpass her and that she would eventually discard me once she became Fire Lord. I had convinced myself that I would not be able to surpass her because I did not have the same drive that she has. It was rather terrible, feeling as if you had to choose between supporting your mate in something she would never achieve, and aiding your mate in succeeding in her goals only to be tossed aside like a corpse at the end of everything. And then in Pastoria...there she was. On that screen. Just barely a Monferno, while I had already progressed all the way to an Empoleon. And in the Marsh Court, as I walked past my siblings, I had evolved far faster than most of them. Only Payam and Pell were stronger than I. Suddenly, I was the one with power. _I_ was the stronger one, and _Caelin_ was the one who had to catch up to me. It was...it was both a terrifying thought, and an enlightening one. I was...I felt that I was no longer tied to the role that had been given to me. The role that I fulfill is...my choice. It is a _choice_ , and that choice is _mine_. It is such a strange realization, because you hear those words so often that you end up believing they are empty words of encouragement, rather than truth."

"...So all the pompous commanding and flaunting your royalty around were to hide your insecurities, then?" Star asked softly. "You really hated it, huh."

"I did not so much despise my blood as simply lament that I was born the youngest and that it sealed my fate as political fodder," Prince replied. "...I have no doubt that Caelin can achieve her goals. She has something that I could not see in any of her siblings, and I truly, genuinely believe that she can become the new Fire Lord and defeat for brother Indra. But now that I have the ability to _choose_ , now that I am no longer bound by my fate- by what I _believed_ to be my fate- I choose to continue my journey with you and Archie. There is far more for me to learn and discover while I am with you than if I am to return to the Marsh Court to claim the title of Water Lord. And I will not allow anyone to take that choice from me."

The edges of Star's mouth curled upward a little and she leaned her head closer to Prince's, nuzzling his cheek. "I promise I won't let anyone do that either. Except if it's me doing the choosing. If you don't plan to act all royalty-like, that makes you officially a part of my pack and I have higher authority than you."

Prince gave an ungraceful snort and laughed. It was still a polite sort of laugh, the kind that he'd likely practiced since birth to fit his nobility status, but it sounded more genuine than any kind of laugh she'd heard from him until now and Star had to admit that she kind of liked the 'new' Prince she was seeing.

{}

{}

 _This chapter was actually finished several weeks ago but never posted because I never got around to actually adding the timestamps for each scene. I've made SOME progress in writing Del, but none of it is part of the next chapter and instead happens much further down the line and won't be seen for quite a while. Especially since I'm technically not even at home and able to actually put any work into writing as I'm currently on a five-week city-hopping trip XD In Edinburgh until thursday, and then starting Saturday-Sunday I'll be in Florida for a week and doing DisneyWorld and Universal and stuff, and then I'll be up in Maryland seeing Washington DC and Baltimore and whatnot, and up in New York City the last couple days of May, and then back to Edinburgh for a day, and finally back home on the 2nd of June. Busy busy. Wouldn't mind meeting some of you if you're in the area, so lemme know if you're willing and available XD_

 _ **ARCHIE**_

 _Shanks the Sharpedo, Prince the Empoleon, Star the Luxray, Warin the Beautifly, Basil the Buizel, Sutekh the Spiritomb_

 _ **BLUE**_

 _Sam the Blastoise, Pete the Pidgeot, Adam the Alakazam, Gary the Arcanine, Girish the Gabite_


End file.
